Behind The Mask
by Adryana Sisy
Summary: Sakura yang lari dari kenyataan dan mencoba merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain, disatu sisi dia ingin kembali, disisi lain dia terlalu sakit (baca aja deh, summarynya rada gajelas mueheh )) )
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the mask**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Munchen 07.00pm**

'kriiiiiing...kriiiiing'

Kubuka sebelah mataku untuk mematikan benda berisik memekkan telinga itu , kulirik sekilas...dan huh masih jam 7 pagi, segera kutekan tombol diatasnya dan ya benda itu sukses berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi berisik.

Baru saja aku akan kembali tidur , menutup mataku , dan menarik selimutku , sampai aku dengar suara dari luar yang menginterupsi pergerakkanku.

'tok..tok..tok..'

"**fraulein, bist du wach ? fruhstuck ist fertig** !" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu kamarku yang masih tertutup.

"**ja, ich werde aufholen unten** !" jawabku yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurku.

Kudengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari pintu kamarku, dan kurasa Margaret pelayan dirumahku ah maksudku rumah orang tuaku ini sudah pergi dari depan kamar.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh, 20 menit berlalu aku keluar dengan menggunakan dress channel yang panjangnya hanya sampai diatas lututku, kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja rias , kusisir rambut soft pink ku yang sekarang panjangnya sudah sepunggung , kugulung keatas lalu ku ikat dan ku biarkan anak rambut yang masih tersisa disisi kanan dan kiri wajahku , kupoles sedikit bedak dan lipgloss dibibirku, dan selesai.

"**perfekt. **" gumamku sambil tersenyum saat melihat bayanganku di cermin.

Setelah selesai , aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan yang terletak dilantai satu dan oh ya, kamarku ini ada dilantai dua.

Ehm maaf sebelumnya, tapi kurasa kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sakura, Akasuna Sakura anak kedua dan anak terakhir dari pasangan Akasuna Kizashi dan Akasuna Mebuki, dan satu-satunya adik perempuan dari kakakku tersayang Akasuna Sasori yang tak ku ketahui dia menyayangiku juga atau tidak.

Aku sedang di Jerman sekarang untuk menikmati libur musim panasku, aku kesini juga sekalian mengunjungi kakakku. Aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya karena dia melanjutkan kuliah disini sekaligus membangun perusahaan cabang disini yang sudah hampir selesai.

"ohaiyo Sasori-nii." Sapaku padanya saat aku sudah tiba di ruang makan. Dan ya seperti biasa, dia tidak menjawab sapaanku. Tak apa tak apa, aku sudah biasa.

**Normal POV **

Merasa sapaannya dihiraukan, Sakura pun segera duduk dimeja makan untuk memulai sarapan paginya, ia duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sasori. Sarapan pun berjalan dengan hening karena tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"aku selesai." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasori pun berdiri hendak melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

"tunggu—" jeda sejenak, "ehm, Sasori-nii tau kan besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang ? jadi aku—"

"jika kau meminta aku untuk mengantarmu ke bandara maaf saja aku tidak bisa, ah tidak-tidak lagipula aku tidak mau." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori sudah memotongnya seolah tau apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"tapi aku—"

"dan lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang kesini kan ? kau datang sendiri jadi kau pulang saja sendiri !" setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya Sasori pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa selalu begini ? kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku nii-chan ?" gumamnya lirih tapi cukup terdengar oleh Margaret yang sedang merapikan piring bekas Sasori.

"nona baik-baik saja ?" tanya Margaret pada Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku baik-baik saja , tidak apa-apa, aku kekamar dulu membereskan barang-barangku untuk pulang besok." Ujar Sakura seraya mendongak dan tersenyum pada Margaret.

"baiklah , mau ku bantu nona ?"

"tidak, tidak usah aku saja. Lagi pula hanya sedikit. Aku keatas dulu !" jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dan berlalu dari ruang makan meninggalkan Margaret yang masih terdiam memperhatikan Sakura diruang makan.

"semoga suatu saat semuanya membaik."

**Sakura POV **

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kamarku dilantai 2, sedikit berlari kecil saat menaiki anak tangga. Setelah sampai diatas aku langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku benar-benar ingin menangis dari tadi, dan beginilah aku sekarang. Duduk sambil menekukkan kedua lututku dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kedua wajahku diantara kedua lututku itu danmenjadikan daun pintu sebagai sandaran tubuhku yang kurasa melemas.

"kenapa ? apa salahku ? kapan aku mendapatkan perhatianmu nii-chan ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" gumamku entah pada siapa, mungkin untuk diriku sendiri.

Kurasa aku menangis cukup lama dan tertidur disana dengan posisi tadi. Rasanya tengkukku benar-benar pegal, aku pun berdiri beranjak dari sana. Kududukkan tubuhku disisi ranjang dn tanganku bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari kecil yang terletak disisi ranjang queen size ku.

Kuambil buku itu , kubuka dan aku mulai menuiskan sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang aku rasakan hari ini. Bisa kalian tebak buku apa itu ? ya diary.

**Mereka bilang aku sempurna, aku begitu dipuja karena ke'sempurna'anku ini, aku cantik, aku pintar, aku kaya, aku begitu dimanja, dan apapun yang ku mau akan terwujud dengan sekali jentikan jari. Aku sombong, aku selalu menganggap rendah orang disekitarku, toh aku memang lebih baik dari mereka. Aku pembuat onar, dan aku selalu ingin dinomor satukan diantara yang lainnya, tanpa mereka ketahui busuknya diriku dibalik kesempurnaanku, tanpa mereka ketahui kenapa aku melakukan semua itu.**

**Aku sendiri, aku selalu sendiri, aku tidak punya teman yang benar-benar tulus mengerti aku, aku tau mereka membenciku.**

**Aku begitu dibenci, bahkan oleh saudara kandungku sendiri.**

**Nii-chanku **

**Dialah yang lebih pantas dibilang sempurna dibanding aku, dia tampan, dia pintar, dia berbakat dia begitu disayangi, dan dia juga pasti sangat disayangi ibuku, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana di belai, dipeluk, dicium, dirawat saat sakit. Sedangkan aku ? bahkan saat aku sakitpun tidak mengkhawatirkanku, tidak mencemaskan ku. Kau tau siapa yang mencemaskanku saat aku sakit ? para pelayan.**

**Tapi masih bisakah aku mengharapkan bahagia dan kasih sayang dari nii-chan sementara akulah perenggut kebahagiaannya ?**

**Ibuku meninggal saat aku dilahirkan.**

**Ayahku menyusul ibuku saat aku berumur 6 tahun, ayahku terkena serangan jantung saat mengetahui aku diculik dan mengalami kecelakaan.**

**Itu semua terjadi karena aku, tapi apa itu salahku ? apa itu mauku ? **

**Nii-chan, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupunya. Aku sering iri jika melihat sepasang kakak adik yang bisa begitu akrab sedangkan aku berjalan sendirian dijalan yang panjang dan gelap.**

**Aku juga ingin merasakan seperti itu, aku ingin kau menyayangiku, aku ingin kau mengkhawatirkan aku saat aku sakit, aku ingin kau mengobati lukaku saat aku berlari dan terjatuh, aku ingin kau bertanya 'kau mau kemana ?' saat aku melangkah keluar rumah.**

**Bisakah aku mendapatkan semua itu ? bisakah ?**

'BRAK'

Aku terkejut begitu mendengar suara pintu dibanting, sepertinya pintu kamar sebelah , kamar Sasori-nii. Mungkin dia sudah pulang kuliah. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan waktu, oh astaga jam 4 sore ? berapa jam aku tertidur tadi ? lama sekali, pantas Sasori-nii sudah kembali dari kuliahnya.

Kututup bukuku , memasukkannya kembali kedalam lemari kecil, setelah merapikan penampilanku yang berantakan aku keluar dari kamarku, saat aku berjalan melawati kamar Sasori-nii aku berhenti dan memandang pintu kamar itu sejenak lalu kembali berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"selamat sore nona." Sapa Margaret padaku saat dia melihatku muncul di ruang tamu, sepertinya dia sedang memasak menyiapkan makan malam. Ruang makan disini memang menyatu dengan dapur, hanya dibatasi sekat saja, jadi aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"sore, kau sedang menyiapkan makan malam ? aku bantu ya."

"tidak usah nona." Jwabnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"tak ada penolakan. Oh ya kenapa tidak membangunkanku ? aku tertidur dari tadi , sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur larut malam lagi." Ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipi membuat tampang kesal.

"saya tidak mau mengganggu nona, saya takut nona kelelahan karena membereskan barang."

"haaahh yasudah, kau sedang membuat apa ? aku mau ikut." Ujarku dengan semangat.

Dan aku menghabiskan satu jam untuk menyiapkan makan malam , setelah selesai aku berlari kecil kelantai atas manuju kamar Sasori-nii untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

'tok...tok...tok..'

"Sasori-nii makan malam sudah siap." Seruku , tapi tidak ada jawaban

'tok..tok..to..'

"nii-chan kau dengar aku ? makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan ."

"nii-chaaan, onii-chaan ? "

Karena tidak ada jawaban darinya, aku memautuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, mungkin nii-chan tertidur. Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci, langsung saja aku masuk dan benar dugaanku nii-chan tertidur dimeja belajarnya , didepan laptopnya yang masih menyala. Seketika pandanganku melembut, maksud ingin membangunkannya aku malah tersandung entah apa, dengan refleks tanganku mencari sesuatu yang dapat menahanku agar tidak terjatuh. Dan ...

'PRAAK'

Aku jatuh tersungkur dilantai dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, untung aku tidak menubruk nii-chan ku. Lalu kulayangkan pandanganku kedepan dan seketika mataku membulat saat melihat benda apa yang jatuh karena gerak refleks tanganku tadi.

"oh tidak."

Aku menjatuhkan laptop Sasori-nii yang masih menyala tadi hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dan yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak mau mengetahuinya.

"engh, Sakura ? apa yang kulakukan ?" seketika ku alihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Suara Sasori-nii yang sedikit parau efek bangun tidur, sepertinya dia belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"sedang apa kau disi—" oh kami-sama kumohon hentikanlah waktu, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan nii-chan katakan padaku selanjutnya. Kulihat dia begitu terkejut melihat apa yang sudah aku lakukan, matanya membulat sempurna.

"berdiri kau." Suara itu , suara yang tenang, namun terdengar dingin dan mengerikan. Aku pun berdiri dari posisi terjatuhku tadi.

"nii-chan aku—"

'PLAK'

Panas, pipiku benar-benar terasa panas. Dan kurasakan bau anyir menyeruak dari bibirku, sepertinya sudut bibirku berdarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LAPTOPKU BODOH ?"

"a..aku..aku hanya-"

"hanya apa eh ? lihat kau menghancurkannya !" teriaknya lagi sambil menjambak sedikit rambutku, mengarahkan kepalaku pada objek yang dimaksudnya.

"maafkan aku nii-chan , aku..aku akan hiks menggantikannya aku janji hiks."

Dilepaskannya rambutku yang tadi dijambaknya, dan kini Sasori-nii menatapku dengan tajam.

"menggantikan eh ? kau punya uang ? setahuku kau hanya bisa menyusahkan !"

"..."

"kau tau apa yang ada didalamnya ? proyekku ! proyek keluarga !"

"..."

"sekarang apa yang bisa kau gantikan hah ? kau bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa !—" tanganku meraih baju bagian dadaku dan mencengkramnya. Rasanya hatiku sakit.

"...sampai kapan kau terus menghantui hidupku ? membuatku merasakan sialnya ? menyusahkanku hah ? sampai kapan ?"

"..."

"pembunuh."

DEG

Mataku membulat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata itu, kulayangkan pandangan padanya. Hatiku benar-benar sakit sekarang, rasanya aku marah sekarang. Tapi lidahku juga kelu. 'apa itu salahku eh ?'

"ti-tidak , kumohon jangan katakan itu."

"mau menyangkal eh ? kalau bukan karena melahirkanmu ibuku takkan meninggal, kalau bukan karena memikirkanmu ayahku tidak akan tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung ! tak sadarkah kau dari kau lahirpun kau itu membawa bencana bagi kami ! semua baik-baik saja sebelum kau lahir, dan semua menjadi neraka setelah kau lahir !"

Air mataku semakin turun dengan derasnya, tapi tangisku tidak seperti tadi. Sekarang aku menangis dalam diam, aku merasa pikiranku sedikit kosong.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ? apa yang harus kugantikan untukmu dari yang kurenggut nii-chan ?"

"cih, apa yang bisa kau lakukan ? kau bahkan tidak ber—"

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN ? BERHENTI MENYALAHKANKU DAN KATAKAN APA YANG KAU MAU ?" teriakku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang, sekilas kulihat dia terkejut aku teriak dihadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku meneriakinya.

"sudah berani meneriakiku eh ?" ucapnya tenang.

"..."

"dengarkan aku baik-baik imoutoku." Suaranya melembut dan tangannya bergerak membelai rambutku.

"keluar dari kamarku sekarang, pergi dari hadapanku, dan enyahlah dari hidupku. Karena aku begitu membencimu !"

DEG

'kami-sama'

"baik, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Jika kau memang ingin aku benar-benar pergi—"

'BRAK'

Aku berlari keluar kamar nii-chan menuju kamarku, sedikit membanting pintu dan mengunci pintu kamarku dari dalam. Menangis, ya lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Tidak. Sudah cukup Sakura kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus.

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak di depan ranjang queen sizenya, membuka pintunya dan mengeluarkan baju-baju nya yang tersusun rapi didalam lemari secara brutal, lalu mengeluarkan kopernya darisana. Tanpa memedulikan lagi bentuk bajunya yang sudah acak-acakan, Sakura memasukkan semua bajunya kedalam koper secara asal dan menutupnya paksa.

Dengan wajah yang acak-acakan khas wajah orang yang habis menangis gadis itu mengambil smartphonenya yang ada di balik bantal lalu menghubungi seseorang yang ada di kontak dengan gusar dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Hallo ayame-san."

"..."

"Bisakah kau pesankan tiket penerbangan ke Jepang untuk malam ini ?"

"..."

"Kumohon aku tidk bisa menundanya sampai besok pagi !"

"..."

"Demi tuhan Ayame-san lakukan saja yang kuperintah atau kau kupecat , mengerti !"

Setelah menutup teleponnya secara sepihak Sakura mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tak lama dia mendengar suara deru mobil dari bawah sana, Sakura berdiri mengahmpiri jendela dan melihat keluar 'nii-chan gomen-ne aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, aku janji'

Drrt...Drrt

"Hallo."

'_nona, tiketnya sudah saya dapatkan. Sekarang saya akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantar anda ke bandara. Dan sesampainya di Jepang Yamada akan menjemput anda'_

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Pip

Sasori POV

Haaah pagi yang cerah. Setelah kepenatanku semalam karna ulah Sakura aku pergi menemui temanku yang ahli dibidang IT berharap dia bisa 'menyembuhkan' laptopku yang sekarat. Bukan, bukan karna aku tak sanggup beli, hey aku ini orang kaya aku bisa membeli sepuluh laptop yang sama. Tapi hal yang ada di dalamnya yang tak bisa kubeli tentu saja.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar, sejenak kupandangi pintu kamar Sakura yang terletak disebelah kamarku. Dia akan pulang hari ini, cih siapa peduli sebenarnya aku free hari ini tapi aku menolak untuk mengantarnya karen memandang wajahya terlalu lama selalu membuat dadaku sesak, wajahya mengingatkan ku pada... akh sudahlah. Kulanjutkan langkahku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan tentu saja.

Normal POV

"Si pemalas itu belum bangun eh ?" Ucap Sasori pada Margaret, pelayannya itu sedang menata makanan untuk sarapan tuannya. Namun yang ditanya tidak menjawab malah menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bangunkan dia, aku ingin dia cepat-cepat pergi dari sini !"

"..."

"Kau tidak dengar, Margaret cepat panggil dia."

"Maaf tuan, tapi nona sakura su – "

Getaran handphone milik Sasori menghentikan ucapan Margaret. Dengan tenang sasori mengangkat handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi , ada apa Ayame ?" Sasori seketika membeku mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Kau bercanda ? Bagaimana bisa ? dia bahkan belum bangun." matanya membulat dan menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak, tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi dia berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamar Sakura diikuti oleh Margaret dibelakangnya.

Rapih, itu kesan pertama yang Sasori tangkap melalui ekor matanya saat membuka kamar adik semata wayangya itu. Adik eh ?

'Maaf mengganggu pagi anda tuan, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan. Ini mengenai Sakura-sama tuan, Sakura-sama menghilang.'

Dengan gusar Sasori menghubungi Yamato asisten pribadinya yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan keluarganya sedari dulu.

"Hallo, siapkan pesawat jet ku sekarang juga. Aku akan ke Jepang pagi ini !"

Dengan gusar Sasori menyiapkan semua keperluannya dibantu oleh Margaret. Pikirannya hanya satu saat ini bahwa dia harus sampai di Jepang secepatnya.

'aku menyayangimu nii-chan, selalu'

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Hallo aku author baru disini, ini cerita pertamaku yang bener-bener asli hasil pemikiranku sendiri, kalo ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf tapi asli lah ini ideku =)) oh ya itu bahasa jerman yang ada di chap ini terjemahinnya sendiri aja ya itung-itung beajar kan ehehe *bilang aja males ngetik*

RnR please thank u


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 2:**

"Waaaaah." mata indah itu menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Beberapa hari kedepan dia akan tinggal disini, ralat mungkin beberapa bulan, atau beberapa tahun masa depan tidak ada yang tahu bukan.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju gerbang Sekolah sekaligus asrama yang ada dihadapannya, rambut coklatnya berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Mata itu masih menatap bangunan didepannya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Tokyo International Boarding schools, salah satu sekolah asrama elite di kota tersebut. Sekolah ini mengharuskan para muridnya untuk tinggal disini, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tinggal di asrama. Para murid biasanya pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing saat akhir pekan. Fasilitas asrama disekolah ini tentu saja menguntungkan murid yang berasal dari luar kota, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari apartemen di Tokyo, mengingat Tokyo termasuk golongan kota termahal di dunia.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak menerima sumbangan. Anda bisa pergi dari sini !" Ujar seorang satpam yang menghalangi langkah di depannya.

"Apa ? Sumbangan ?" gadis itu menatap polos pria gemuk dihadapannya yang kini menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki kembali ke ujung rambut lagi, dan gadis itu pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Ya, rambut panjang digerai acak-acakan, wajah kumal, pakaian yang ya bisa dibilang biasa, sandal jepit, dan koper yang di belakangnya.

"Hei, aku murid baru disini ! Jangan karena aku berpenampilan seperti ini maka kau menganggapku pengemis ya, aku bukan pe-nge-mis."

"Jangan bercanda, banyak pengemis berpakaian sepertimu lalu mengaku murid baru sepertimu juga dan ujung-ujungnya minta makan disini atau jangan-jangan kau pencuri ?!"

"Hei apa kau bil – "

"Ehem, ada apa ini ?"

"Aa nona Shizune." Ucap satpam itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya di depan seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya Shizune tadi.

"Kau murid baru yang dikatakan nona Tsunade ?" Tanya Shizune, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ah ya benar, aku orangnya."

"Aa selamat datang, kalau begitu ikut aku ke ruangan nona Tsunade, beliau sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Ujar Shizune memimpin perjalanan diikuti gadis itu yang menjulurkan lidah ke arah satpam yang tadi berdebat dengannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku murid baru disini, wlee." Sementara sang satpam menggeram kesal dan kembali ke pos jaganya.

Shizune dan gadis itu berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade dalam diam, Shizune fokus dengan jalan didepannya sementara gadis itu, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Saat sedang menoleh kearah kanan mata gadis itu tak sengaja menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan berambut biru dongker yang sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan outdoor bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Pemuda yang tak sengaja menoleh kearah gadis itu pun balik menatapnya, sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, mata indah sang gadis dengan onyx itu saling terbius beberapa detik hingga sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah itu pun refleks langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Nah kita sampai, ayo masuk !" ajak Shizune ramah, namun seketika raut wajahnya yang hangat berubah menjadi raut wajah khawatir melihat ekspresi gadis berambut coklat dihadapannya.

"Eh ? Kau kenapa ? apa kau sakit ? wajahmu merah." Tanya Shizune sambil mengangkat sedikit dagu gadis itu. "a.. aku tidak apa-apa, ya aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit kepanasan." Jawab gadis itu sedikit gugup.

'haaah, astaga ada apa denganku?'

"Aa baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."Shizune mengangguk mengerti lalu mengajak gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan berpintu coklat dengan tulisan 'principal's office' dikusen atasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk !"

"Permisi nona Tsunade , aku mengantarkan murid baru yang anda katakan tadi pagi kepada saya." Ujar Shizune sopan, dia sangat menghormati atasannya ini.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kau boleh keluar sekarang ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya,nanti ku panggil lagi."

"Baik saya permisi."

Selepas kepergian Shizune, Tsunade berdiri dan berjalan kearah gadis itu lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk. "Selamat datang Sakura-sama, lama tidak berjumpa dengan anda." Ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya didepan Sakura ?

Sasori berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat dan ekspresi dingin yang tak biasa dia tunjukkan didepan umum menuju ruang kerja pribadinya yang ada di lantai dua di rumahnya, ya disinilah dia sekarang.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam akhirnya pemuda berambut merah itu pun tiba di Jepang, Kyoto lebih tepatnya, tempat dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sebelum dia pindah ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang membuatnya jarang mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Panggil Ayame dan Yamada sekarang juga !" Perintahnya kepada Yamato setelah dia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, dan tak lama kemudian dua orang yang dipanggilnya pun datang dan membungkuk memberi hormat dihadapannya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan dari kalian berdua !"

"Tidak usah seformal itu nona Tsunade, lagi pula aku akan menjadi murid di sekolah ini jadi seharusnya aku yang membungkuk. Ah ya, mohon bantuannya !" Seru Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Tentu nona, tapi apa yang membuat nona berada disini ?" Sakura menanggapi sederet pertanyaan Tsunade dengan senyuman. Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah di TIBS, bagaimana Tsunade mengenal Sakura ? Itu mudah saja, karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah swasta milik Akasuna Foundation masih termasuk bagian dari Akasuna Corp yang bergerak dibidang pendidikan.

Saat melihat Sakura masuk tadi, Tsunade cukup terkejut dengan penampilan gadis itu. Gadis yang biasanya berpenampilan glamour dengan pakaian serba bermerk itu tampil seperti rakyat biasa. Benar-benar berbeda, dan lagi rambutnya itu, rambut merah muda kebanggaannya berubah menjadi warna coklat karamel.

"Apa karena rumahku di Kyoto aku tidak boleh berada di Tokyo , eh ? Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana sekolah disini, untuk apa kakekku mendirikannya jika cucunya sendiri tidak bisa merasakannya." Jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

Ya, selama hidupnya Sakura belum pernah sekalipun merasakan yang namanya bangku sekolah, selama ini Sakura menjalani home schooling untuk memenuhi kebutuhan akademiknya, mengingat kejadian penculikan beberapa tahun lalu dan fisiknya yang lemah. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura tidak mempunyai teman.

Garis bawahi itu tidak mempunyai teman.

"Iiye, bukan begitu nona hanya saja –"

"Begini tuan, malam itu Sakura-sama menghubungi saya dan meminta saya memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Jepang untuk keberangkatan malam itu juga. Dan saya juga menyuruh Yamada untuk menjemputnya di bandara ketika nona sudah sampai." Jelas Ayame panjang lebar pada Sasori.

Mata Sasori beralih pada Yamada sekarang, tentu saja masih dengan pandangan tajamnya. Yamada yang mengerti maksud tuannya itu segera saja menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibandara saat itu.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin bersekolah disini , itu saja. Dan bisakah kau berhenti menanyaiku nona Tsunade ?" Jawab Sakura, raut wajahnya mulai berubah dari ceria jadi sedikit sedih bercampur takut mungkin ?

"Aa, maaf atas kelancangan saya Sakura-sama." Sekali lagi Tsunade membungkuk didepan nona mudanya itu.

"Astaga, sudah kukatakan jangan seformal itu, hihi" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Tsunade menuju jendela yang berada di belakang Tsunade.

"Aku haya ingin tenang, bisakah kau merahasiakan identitasku ? termasuk namaku ? pokoknya semua yang berhubungan denganku dan aku ingin kau memperlakukanku seperti murid-murid yang ada disini !" Ucap sakura dengan pandangan kosong ke arah luar jendela.

"Tapi kenapa nona ? Anda kan –" "Pokoknya lakukan saja dan jangan pernah menolak perintahku !" Potong Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda, saya akan melakukannya."

"Terimakasih banyak" Ujar Sakura disertai senyum diwajahnya.

"Saya akan memanggil Shizune untuk mengantar anda menuju kamar asrama anda yang akan anda tempati nantinya."

BRAK

Sasori berdiri dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Kalian berdua bodoh, kau bisa-bisanya kau menuruti perintah Sakura !" Tunjuk Sasori tepat ke wajah Ayame yang ketakutan. "Dan kau bisa-bisanya kau lengah dan kehilangan jejak adikku !" Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan menusuk yang ia layangkan pada orang berbeda gender itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Tenanglah tuan, kami pasti akan menemukan Sakura-sama secepatnya." Yamato angkat bicara setelah sekian lama dia diam, membuat ketiga orang lain yang ada diruangan itu beralih menatapnya.

"Temukan adikku atau kalian berdua akan benar-benar aku pecat !" Ujar sasori dengan nada menusuk membuat dua orang pelayannya itu ketakutan.

"Ha'i Sasori-sama, kami permisi."

Sepeninggal kedua pelayannya itu Sasori kembali duduk dan memijit pangkal hidungnya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat frustasi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak ? adik semata wayangnya menghilang entah kemana. Eh, tunggu adik ? Kau khawatir adikmu dalam keadaan bahaya ?

'_Saat Sakura-sama tiba di bandara, beliau langsung lari begitu melihat saya dan pengawal yang saja saya mengejarnya , tapi kami kehilangan jejaknya saat mengejar taksi yang ditupangi Sakura-sama di jalan.' Ucap Yamada seraya menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Sasori._

"Kau selalu menyusahkanku." Gumam Sasori singkat dengan tatapan kosong kearah jendela di sebelah kananya sambil tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Nah ini kamar mu, kau akan sekamar dengan dua orang lainnya. Akurlah dengan mereka Mika-chan." Ujar shizune dengan senyum diwajahnya yang membuat mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat.

"Aa, terimakasih Shizune-san." Balas Sakura dengan menunduk, atau bisa kita panggil Mika ?

'Hidup baruku akan dimulai saat ini'

.

.

.

to be continue

wah seneng banget, reviewnya banyak ternyata, padahal baru sehari hehe :D terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan sarannya aku jadi tambah semangat buat nulis, oh iya maaf chap ini kurang panjang cenderung pendek :( aku bingung mau ngebatasin ending chapnya dimana jadi aku potong disini aja deh dan jujur aja aku kurang dapet feelnya di chap ini :( tapi semoga kalian suka aku bakal terus kasih yang terbaik hehe

oh iya ratenya juga diganti jadi T karna aku salah klik, aku belum sanggup nulis rate M deh *belumsanggupbayanginnya* muehehe maaf maaf._.v

terus ikutin chap selanjutnya ya terimakasih banyaaaaaak *bighugs*

Balasan revieeeeeew , :

**Hana kumiko :** Salam kenal juga hana-chan, boleh manggil gitu ? wah terimakasih banyak ya, ini udah update semoga suka :)

**Pinky Kyukyu : **Disini Sasukenya udah keliatan kok tapi batang idungnya aja :p , ini udh lanjut :)

**mysaki : **Iya ini udah lanjut :)

**Hanna Hoshiko : **Salam kenal juga :) wah kita newbie ya :D , iya semoga chap cukup baik ya :) ini sudah lanjuuuut =))

**raven pink :** Ini udah update :D , wah makasih banyak aku masih perlu banyak belajar, Sasori itu gimana ya ? hmmmm haha ikutin aja oke *authorjail* hihi makasih udah disemangatin juga :)

** .9 : **Ini sudah lanjut :D terimakasih sudah mau menunggu :)

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : **Ini sudah lanjut ceritanya :D , salam kenal juga :)

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **wah masa sih ? terimakasi banyak :) , pupyeyesnojutsunya berhasil nih aku update :D hehe

**mizumidina : **Ini sudah update :) iya nih untung abang aku gak kayak dia :( tapi dia baik kok o:) iya ada romance sasusakunya tunggu aja :)

**Cherrysakusasu : **Dichap ini kejawab Sakuranya pergi kemana, atau mika ? atau sakura aja ? atau *plak* ini sudah updaaaate :)

**Hikari Matsushita : **wah terimakasih banyak :)

**nInEtAILfOX : **iya nih chap pertama typonya masih bertebaran dimana-mana :( yang ini masih ada typo gak ?:D hehe, makasih :) keep read juga ya :) hehe

**bella : **Terimakasih, ini udah update :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Sakura POV **

Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu yang Shizune-sensei tunjukkan padaku tadi, aku bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintunya, namun sebelum sempat ku ketuk, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam.

"Eh ?" Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut indigo dari dalam, ku lihat dia pun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Ah, maaf k.. kau si.. siapa ya ?" Tanyanya padaku, "Ah, hai aku sa— ehm, aku Mika ya Hayasaka Mika aku murid baru disini tadi Shizune-sensei mengantarkan aku kesini dia bilang aku akan tinggal di kamar ini selama berada disini."

"Ah aku Hyuuga Hinata, kalau begitu berarti kau akan menempati kamar ini denganku dan ada satu orang ada di da—"

"Hinata ada siapa diluar ?" Ucapan gadis Hyuuga itu terpotong oleh suara gadis lain dari dalam.

"Eh ? siapa dia ?" Tanya gadis itu lagi pada teman Hyuuganya dengan pandangan penasaran. Dan dia memandangku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti yang dilakukan satpam tadi dan itu membuatku benar-benar risih. "A.. ak.. aku.. aku... " aaaah kenapa aku jadi tergagap-gagap begini sih, seperti seorang pencuri yang kepergok mencuri oleh orang saja.

"Dia Hayasaka-san, teman baru kita yang akan menempati kamar ini bersama kita mulai sekarang Ino-chan." Ujar gadis Hyuuga itu memotong ucapanku.

"Aa begitu kah ? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ? Ayo masuklah diluar dingin."Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menarik tanganku untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

'haaah bagaimana aku mau masuk jika kalian saja menghalangi pintu dan menanyaiku terus ?'

Kupandangi isi kamar itu dengan seksama, kamar itu tidak luas bahkan kamarku di Kyoto empat kali lebih besar dari kamar ini dan aku menempatinya sendiri, sementara kamar ini akan kubagi dengan dua orang lainnya. Hei, Sakura berhentilah bersikap hedon mulai sekarang bodoh.

"Nah mulai sekarang kau akan tidur bersama kami disini, tempat tidurmu yang di dekat pintu ya, kau mau membereskan barangmu sekarang ? biar kami bantu." Sungguh gadis berambut pirang itu benar-benar cerewet seperti yang kuduga, tapi sepertinya dia juga baik. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku menolak penawarannya dengan lembut.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, hajimemashite watashi no namae wa Hayasaka Mika, kalian bisa memanggilku Mika, yoroshiku onengaishimas." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku di depan mereka sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Aaaah kau tidak perlu seformal itu Mika, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino kau bisa memanggilku Ino."

"Baiklah mohon bantuannya Ino-san, Hyuuga-san"

"Eh, panggil aku Hinata saja Mika-chan." Ucap gadis Hyuuga itu sambil tersenyum ah atau bisa kupanggil Hinata saja bukan ?

"Aa sebaiknya kau mandi dulu setelah itu kita makan lalu istirahat, sepertinya kau lelah." Ucap Ino kepadaku. Ya dia benar, aku memang sangat lelah.

Bagaimana tidak ? menghabiskan ber jam-jam di udara lalu setelah sampai aku harus lari dari kejaran para pengawalku dan menghabiskan waktu di jalan untuk menemukan alamat asrama ini.

"Ya, kau benar baiklah aku mandi dulu. " Ucapku sambil membuka koperku dan mengambil peralatan mandiku dan juga baju ganti.

Kupandangi pantulan wajahku dicermin yang ada didepanku ini dengan ekspresi datar, lalu kuraih rambut coklat panjangku. Rambut coklat ? Ya, kuwarnai rambutku menggantikan warna rambut merah mudaku menjadi warna coklat agar tidak ada yang mengenal dan mengetahui identitasku, ini juga kulakukan agar Sasori-nii tidak dapat menemukanku.

DEG

Seketika kuremas pakaianku pada bagian dadanya, sesak rasanya mengingat namanya membuatku sakit akan kejadian kemarin saat dia menyebut aku seorang pembunuh. Kupandangi lagi bayanganku di cermin, 'kau bodoh Sakura, mana mungkin dia mencarimu ? menganggapmu saja tidak pernah. Dia akan senang bukan jika kau tidak ada ? kau hanya bisa menyusahkannya saja jika kau tidak pergi.'

**Normal POV**

"Haaah rasanya segar sekali." Ucap Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dia tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak dia keluar.

"Waw." Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Eh, kau kenapa ?"

"Ti... tidak hanya saja kau—"

"Kau cantik sekali Mika-chan !" Puji Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Eeeeh ?"

"Iya berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi ." Sambung Ino.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh ?"

"Ck, kau ini kenapa sih ? Ayo kita makan." Ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura, lalu Sakura menarik tangan Hinata. "Kau bersemangat sekali Ino-chan, ternyata kau benar-benar lapar ya hihi." Ucap Hinata menggoda Ino. "Berhentilah menggodaku Hinata, atau kau yang akan ku makan."

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara tertawa lepas dari Sakura, "ahahaha.. hahaha.. haha .. ha ehm maaf tapi kalian sangat lucu." Kedua orang itu masih diam memperhatikan Sakura. "Ehm ayo kita makan." Ujar Sakura lagi sambil menarik dua teman barunya ini dengan semangat berjalan lurus kedepan. "Eeeh kantinnya belok kiri Mika !" Ucap Ino.

"Oh iya baiklah."

'sepertinya aku akan nyaman disini.'

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini hari pertama aku sekolah disini dan semalam Ino juga Hinata membantuku untuk mempersiapkan semua yang ku butuhkan, mereka sangat antusias hingga kami lupa waktu. Dan beginilah kami sekarang berlari sepanjang koridor karena bangun kesiangan dan kami pun belum sarapan. Aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Biasanya pelayanku akan membangunkanku, manyiapkan air hangat untuk aku mandi, dan aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan karena aku tahu keadaan perutku bagaimana jika telat makan sedikit saja.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai telah berbunyi sementara kami bertiga masih berlari sepanjang koridor. Untungnya aku, Ino dan Hinata ternyata satu kelas.

"Kita akan segera sampai, hah.. hah.. " Ucap Ino di sela larinya,hari pertama sekolah aku sudah terlambat, benar-benar buruk.

BRAK

Ino membuka pintu yang ku yakini itu pintu kelas kami secara brutal. "Gomenne sensei hah.. kami hah.. terlambat.. "

"Yamanaka, Hyuuga ?" Kulihat orang yang tadi disebut-sebut sensei oleh Ino pun menghela nafasnya , "Haaah yasudah duduk di bangku kalian, lagipula aku juga baru sampai."

"Arigatou sensei."

Haaah aku lega, kupikir aku akan dihukum dihari pertama aku sekolah. Kulihat sensei itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Kau yang berdiri diluar, apa kau murid baru ?" Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya, jujur saja aku masih merasa capek setelah lari tadi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, kenapa masih diluar saja ? Perkenalkan dirimu." Ah ya, benar aku masih ada diluar kelas.

**Normal POV**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Seketika semua pandangan tertuju padanya, pandangan memuja, kagum, dan iri dari para gadis tentu saja. Pandangan memuja para murid laki-laki yang ada di dalam ruangan kecuali satu orang, pemuda berambut emo yang masih setia dengan buku yang di pegangnya sejak tadi.

"Ehm, perkenalkan watashi no namae wa Hayasaka Mika , mohon bantuannya."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya kearah Sakura saat mendengar gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu benar-benar terbius oleh gadis pemilik mata emerald di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, Hayasaka kau akan duduk dengan.." Jeda sebentar, Iruka nama guru itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah bangku para muridnya untuk mencari letak tempat duduk untuk Sakura.

"Kau duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha angkat tanganmu."

"Kau di panggil Teme angkat tanganmu." Bisikkan dari orang yang duduk di belakangnya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn" Gumamnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sakura yang melihat itu pun segera menghampirinya.

'ternyata aku duduk dengannya.' pikir mereka bersamaan.

Murid yang lain kecewa ketika Sakura ternyata duduk dengan Sasuke si pangeran es, ya apalagi ? dia tampan dan sifatnya benar-benar dingin menurut teman-teman sekelasnya. Sasuke dan sakura saling mencuri pandang sejak Sakura menduduki bangku kosong disebelah Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari pandangan tidak suka yang dilayangkan gadis berambut merah kepada mereka, atau kepada Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Pelajaran pertama pun berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun ada sedikit gangguan diawal tapi itu tidak masalah. Toh, murid yang lain masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Teeeet teeeet

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi, para murid yang ada didalam kelas pun menghela napas lega, akhirnya mereka istirahat juga.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto, lalu siapa namamu ?" Ucap pemuda yang duduk di belakang Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terkejut kaku. "Ah, hai namaku Hayasaka Mika salam kenal, kau bisa memanggilku Mika."

"Bodoh, dia kan sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi." Ujar Sasuke dingin meledek sahabat pirangnya itu. "Aku bodoh karena kau selalu mengejekku bodoh Teme." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Cih mengaku juga." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas entah kemana.

"Haaah Mika-chan kau sangat tidak beruntung sebangku dengannya." Celetuk Naruto yang dibalas jitakan singkat dari Ino yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih senang sekali menjitakku ? Sekarang aku tahu penyebab kebodohanku ini."

"Dia ini baru sehari masuk sekolah disini baka, jangan buat dia bingung dengan kelakuanmu !" Balas Ino sengit. "Aaa baiklah, ah ya Mika-chan bagaimana jika kita ke kantin sama-sama ?"Ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Oh iya kau juga belum sarapan, ayo Mika." Kali ini Ino yang mengajaknya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hime-sama kau jalan denganku saja." Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata yang akan menyusul jalan Ino dan Sakura di depannya. "Ah, i-iya Na.. Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"ehm, Ino." Ino yang mengerti gelagat Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura. "Naruto itu pacar Hinata."

"Eeeeeh ?"

**Sakura POV **

Kantin benar-benar ramai saat ini, tentu saja dipenuhi murid-murid kelaparan yang tertahan didalam kelas beberapa jam untuk belajar sejak tadi.

"Hei kalian, disini !"

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol melambai kearah kami seperti memberi isyarat kepada kami untuk menghampirinya, lalu Ino menarik tanganku kearah bangku gadis bercepol itu yang sudah terisi beberapa orang lainnya.

"Haaah kalian lama sekali, kami sudah menunggu dari tadi tahu."

"Gomenne TenTen-chan membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, ini siapa Ino ?" Pandangannya beralih kepadaku dengan pandangan antusias.

"Ah, ya kenalkan dia Hayasaka Mika teman sekelas kami yang baru, sekaligus teman sekamarku dan Hinata juga."

"Salam kenal aku Hayasaka Mika, kau bisa memanggilku Mika." Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Aku TenTen, ah ya perkenalkan juga ini Hyuuga Neji yang juga kakak sepupu Hinata, lalu yang ini Inuzuka Kiba, dan yang dikuncir empat itu Temari, ini Sai dia kekasih Ino—" Kualihkan pandanganku pada Ino dan dia hanya menampilkan cengirannya padaku. 'Dasar pirang.'Batinku. "—dan yang terakhir adalah si tukang tidur, Nara Shikamaru."

"Salam kenal Mika." Ucap mereka serempak, mereka benar-benar hangat dan menyambutku dengan baik, aku benar-benar nyaman. Belum pernah aku sehangat ini sebelumnya, padahal aku baru bertemu mereka, rasanya seperti menemukan keluarga baru. Ah, keluarga ya ?

'Senyum itu, senyum tulus yang mereka berikan padaku

Yang belum pernah aku dapatkan darimu nii-chan'

.

.

.

to be continue

updaaaaate :D semoga suka sama chapter ini ya, dan aku juga lagi nyelesein chapter 6 nih sekarang mohon doanya ya o:) muehehe =))

Balasan review :

**BronzeQueen18290 :** hihi ini sudah lanjut senpai terimakasih sudah mau review :)

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : **ini udah update lagi :D terimakasih :)

**41 : **hihi diusahakan ya :D ini sudah update :)

**hanahimechan : **ini asli karya aku kok, emang idenya mainstream sih menurut aku jadi mohon maaf kalo alur ceritanya rada-rada sama kayak fic yang lain tapi pasti ceritanya beda karna asalnya emang dari khayalan aku :D, oiya Karin juga nanti muncul kok :)

**ravenpink : **ini sudah dilanjut, ya tebakannya benar :D Sakura ngerubah warna rambutnya, adegan sasusaku akan dimulai sebentar lagi =))

**Febri Feven : **ini sudah update :)

**sofi asat : **terimakasih, iya huhu :" , ini sudah lanjut semoga suka :)

**Aozora Straw : **ini sudah dilanjut senpai :D

**UchiHarunoKid : **ini sudah dilanjut hihi terimakasih :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : ** sebenernya di dokumen aku udah disekat tapi pas di upload jadi ilang sekatnya dan gak aku periksa lagi ehehe maaf ya bikin bingung :) tapi suka gak ? *puppyeyesnojutsu* ini sudah update hihi :D

**peyek chidori : **wah makasiiiih :D, ini sudah update ikutin terus ya :)

**sabel : ** ini sudah update :)

**bella : **ini udah update banget bella-chan :D

**Princess Cherry Blossom : ** ini sudah update, akan diusahakan ya tapi buat lemon sepertinya gak akan ada di fic ini hehe maaf ya tapi akan aku usahakan agar certanya menarik :) terimakasih sudah review :)

RnR pleaaaaase :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 4 :**

**Normal POV **

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto pagi itu dengan cengiran khasnya seperti biasa.

"Ohaiyo Naruto." Balas Sakura disertai dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Setelah itu Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menyimpan tas di bangkunya dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu merona, tak lama setelah itu mereka keluar kelas bersama, meninggalkan Sakura dan satu orang lagi disampingnya.

Jangan tanya dimana Ino, dia menemui kekasihnya yang berada dikelas lain. Karena takut terlambat mereka bertiga bangun pagi sekali dan langsung menuju gedung sekolah yang ternyata malah kepagian. Lihat saja betapa sepinya kelas ini dan hanya menyisakan dua orang berbeda gender didalamnya setelah Naruto dan Hinata keluar entah kemana.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dibangku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok disebelahnya, "Ohaiyo." Sapa Sakura ramah pada orang itu. "Hn." ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha pantat ayam ? 'Hn ? apa maksudnya ?' pikir Sakura. Sementara Sasuke masih berkutat dengan buku yang ada digenggamannya itu.

"Apa yang kau baca ?"

"Buku."

"Tentu saja, maksudku yang kau baca itu buku apa ?"

Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Bisakah kau diam ? kau berisik."

"Gomenne."

"Dasar pantat ayam, ketus sekali." Gumam Sakura dengan nada rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku dengar itu."

"Eh kau mendengarnya ? kukira ayam tidak punya telinga." Ujar Sakura polos sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya, benar-benar manis.

Bluush

Wajah Sasuke memerah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti itu, sehingga dia butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Eh kenapa wajahmu merah ? kau demam ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke, dan itu membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. Astaga Uchiha apa yang kau perbuat ? memalukan leluhurmu eh ?

"Urusai." Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil menepis tangan Sakura yang menempel di dahinya, tidak kasar tentunya. Dan hebatnya lagi si ayam ini mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya sedatar tadi dan menghilangkan noda merah diwajahnya itu dengan cepat, ckck betapa hebatya Uchiha.

Namun dahinya mengernyit seketika saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, kau bilang apa tadi ? Ayam ?"

"Iya ay— , ahahahaha." Tawa Sakura meledak seketika.

"Apanya yang lucu eh ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lucu sehingga membuat gadis disebelahnya ini tertawa lepas.

"Tidak hahaha hanya saja, kau baru menyadarinya ? hahaha"

"Menyadari apa ?"

"Menyadari bahwa aku memanggilmu ayam dari tadi, hahaha dan hei lihat wajahmu lucu hahaha oh manisnya." Ucap Sakura yang masih tertawa melihat wajah bingung Sasuke yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tentu saja Sakura kan baru bertemu dengannya dua hari ini.

"Kuso." Ucap Sasuke singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku namun hei ada semburat merah lagi di wajahnya tapi kali ini sangat tipis. Sudah berapa kali kau merona eh, Sasuke ?

"hahahaha." Sakura masih terus tertawa, dan itu benar-benar mengundang perhatian pemuda disebelahnya untuk kembali menatap wajah gadis itu. Tanpa gadis itu sadari Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang tertawa dengan intens, benar-benar manis.

'Dia berbeda.'

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, apalagi untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia termasuk pemuda yang dingin dan pelit kata terlebih pada seorang perempuan terutama jika itu adalah fansgirlnya, dia akan benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Namun entah kenapa, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis yang sedang tertawa disebelahnya ini. Sasuke masih terpaku melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang tertawa.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga orang anak perempuan yang memeperhatikan kedekatan mereka diam-diam dari balik jendela di luar kelas.

"Berengsek, bisa-bisanya anak baru itu merebut Sasuke-kun ku !" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata oh ayolah siapa lagi nenek sihir disini ? tentu saja Karin.

"Bagaimana jika kita memberinya pelajaran Karin ?" Usul seorang teman berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Shion benar Karin, dia harus tahu siapa kau dan apa akibatnya jika dia berani macam-macam." Gadis yang bernama Tayuya itu memprovokasi Karin lebih lagi.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja."Ujar karin dengan nada dingin. Sakura, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati.

oooo

Saat pelajaran, Sakura terlihat selalu menggoda teman sebangkunya itu, sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali. Uniknya lagi saat Sakura fokus pada papan tulis dihadapannya dan berhenti menggoda Sasuke, maka pemuda itu akan melakukan aksi 'balas dendam'nya pada Sakura. Dan pemandangan itu membuat teman-teman mereka memandang tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Satu yang ada dipikiran mereka, '_Bagaimana bisa ?'_

Sepanjang pelajaran Sasuke terlihat akrab dengan Sakura, seperti mereka sudah mengenal lama dan itu benar-benar membuat Karin gerah.

'Awas kau Mika, akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana salam perkenalan yang baik .' Ucap Karin dalam hati dengan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringainya.

oooo

**Sakura POV :**

Teeeet teeet

Aaaah akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini, ternyata duduk sebangku dengan si pantat ayam ini tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia memang dingin, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya.

Kurapihkan semua barang-barangku yang berserakan di atas meja kedalam tas, setelah selesai mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama, perutku terasa tidak enak dari malam. Apa mungkin karena aku tidak sarapan kemarin pagi lalu efeknya baru terasa sekarang ? entahlah yang pasti aku mual, tapi sayang niat awalku ingin segera berbaring dikamar harus kukubur sejenak. Aku harus melaksanakan tugas piketku dulu sebelum aku pulang.

"Mika kau piket hari ini ? mau ku tunggui ? kau terlihat agak pucat hari ini." Ucap Ino yang menatapku dengan raut khawatir.

"Tak apa kau dan Hinata duluan saja, ini hanya sebentar. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja." Kutolak tawaran Ino secara halus. "Kau yakin Mika-chan ?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu mungkin dengan jawabanku, aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah aku dan Hinata duluan ya, akan kupisahkan makanan untukmu nanti."

"haaaaa'i."

Selepas kepergian Ino dan Hinata aku jadi hanya seorang diri disini, tunggu ada satu orang lagi.

"Kau tidak pulang ?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau menjawabku dengan bahasa manusia ? aku tidak mengerti bahasa ayam Sasuke-kun."

"Apa ?" Tanyanya dengan nada galak dan pandangan tajam yang diarahkan padaku.

"Kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya ku sekali lagi.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil kembali pada kegiatannya mendengarkan musik yang entah apa itu dari earphonennya.

"Haaah terserahlah."

Aku tidak menanggapinya lagi , aku lelah berdebat dengannya karena pasti akulah yang kalah. Kulanjutkan tugasku membersihkan kelas, aku baru pertama kali melakukannya. Membersihkan ruangan selain kamarku. Oh ayolah aku punya banyak pelayan jadi untuk apa aku membersihkan rumah, dan lagi sebelumnya aku home schooling jadi tidak perlu melakukan piket kelas atau apapun itu. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang piket hari ini ? Jawabannya adalah karena yang lain sudah melakukannya tadi saat aku masih mencatat, aku ketinggalan mencatat karena ulah tangan jail si ayam itu. Tunggu, sejak kapan ayam punya tangan ?

Saat aku sedang menyapu lantai entah kenapa rasanya perutku tiba-tiba mual, rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada didalam perutku. Oh Kami-sama rasa sakitnya datang lagi, aku pun berlari kearah pintu. Tujuanku hanya satu sekarang , ya toilet.

"Sasuke-kun aku titip tas ku sebentar." Ucapku tergesa-gesa, entah dia mendengarkanku atau tidak tapi yang pasti aku sudah tidak bisa menahnnya lagi.

**Normal POV **

"Lama sekali dia, kau yakin dia belum keluar ?" Tanya Tayuya pada Karin yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Tentu saja, aku ini sekelas dengannya bodoh !" Jawab Karin dengan ketusnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyerangnya di kelasmu saja Karin ?" Tanya shion dengan gusar karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu Sakura atau yang mereka kenal Mika keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Tidak itu terlalu berbahaya, penjaga sekolah pasti akan berkeliling untuk mengunci kelas. Kita akan ketahuan jika melakukannya di kelas."

"Ah itu dia." Seru Tayuya menyita perhatian kedua temannya yang sedang melakukan sesi tanya jawab itu.

"Tunggu dia tidak berjalan kesini, kita ikuti."

Mereka mengikuti kemana Sakura akan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu tentu saja. Dan setelah tahu kemana kaki Sakura melangkah, ketiga gadis itu menyeringai.

oooo

Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan lancar di salah satu wc yang ada toilet , rasanya benar-benar lega tapi dia sedikit lemas juga. Saat Sakura keluar dari wc matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Hai." Sapa Karin dengan nada ramah dibuat-buat diikuti dengan dua orang temannya yang berdiri di belakang Karin. Sementara Sakura mencoba tersenyum walaupun kaku karena kaget dan merasa ada yang tidak beres, saat ini posisinya masih berdiri diambang pintu salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet.

"Aku belum berkenalan denganmu, padahal kita sekelas loh, perkenalkan namaku Karin." Ucap karin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura baru akan menyambut uluran tangan Karin ketika tiba-tiba tangan Karin yang mengulur itu berubah jadi mengepal dan menonjok perut Sakura dengan keras.

"Akh.. " Erang Sakura, bagaimana tidak ? Tonjokkan Karin berhasil mengenai perutnya yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Sakura pun berlutut di hadapan Karin, bukan karena dia takut, dia tidak takut sama sekali. Hanya saja kakinya tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya karena sakit diperutnya yang membuatnya tersiksa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Bentak Sakura dengan pandangan menusuknya kepada Karin. Sementara Karin terlonjak kaget dia kira lawannya ini akan takut padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya barusan, tapi ternyata reaksi Sakura jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Berani membentakku eh ?" Karin balik bertaya pada Sakura sambil menjenggut rambut Sakura yang mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk berdiri. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan saat ini dengan tangan Karin yang masih setia menjenggut rambut Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu hah ?"

"Apa masalahku ? Kau penyebab masalahnya tolol. Jangan sok polos aku tahu tipe-tipe gadis sepertimu !" Bentak Karin didepan wajah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu eh ?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan menantangnya.

"Kau tanya apa maksudku ? berhenti mendekati Sasuke, dia itu milikku Jalang !"

"Sasuke-kun ?" Gumam Sakura lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Karin. "Kun eh ? Sasuke-kun ? berani sekali kau memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel kun jalang, kau pikir kau siapa hah ?" Karin makin menguatkan tarikkannya pada rambut Sakura, sementara sang empunya haya bisa meringis kesakitan.

BUGH

"Kau terlalu banyak tingkah !" Kali ini Shion yang memukul perut Sakura tepat pada bagian perutnya yang tadi di pukul Karin.

"Memangnya kau siapa eh ? neneknya ? haha cih." Ucap Sakura sambil meringis menahan sakit di perut dan rambutnya yang masih ditarik Karin.

"Brengsek, beraninya kau."

PLAK

Sakit, ya itu yang Sakura rasakan pada pipi kirinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Tayuya secara telak. Sakura mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Berhenti kalian, dia ini bagianku !" Ujar Karin kepada kedua temannya yang mengganggu acara perkenalan antara dia dan Sakura menurutnya. Karin semakin mengeratkan genggaman dirambut Sakura dan membantingnya kedepan sehingga kepala Sakura terbentur tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Akh.." Pekik Sakura.

"Dengar baik-baik nona manis, kau hanya murid baru disini jadi jaga tingkahmu dan berhenti mendekati Sasukeku karna kau tidak sebanding dengannya miskin !" ucap Karin didepan wajah Sakura yang mulai lemas. Sakura terduduk dengan kepala menunduk, membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh poninya.

"Ayo, tinggalkan dia." Tapi sebelum Karin dan teman-temannya pergi Sakura menegakkan badannya yang terasa sakit semua dan meludah ke wajah Karin. "Apa yang kau—"

"Kau kira siapa kau berani mengaturku ? Yang murahan itu kau bukan aku, kau dan teman-temanmu yang laknat ini yang jalang bukan aku. Seharusnya kau bercermin dulu baru kau bisa memaki orang. Cih, aku heran orang sepertimu bisa ada di sekolah ini !" Ucap sakura santai dengan wajah menantang dan meremehkan Karin.

"Apa ? Mau mati kau rupanya ?" Bentak Karin yang lalu menyeret tubuh Sakura yang sudah lemah untuk berdiri dibantu dengan Shion yang menahannya sebelah kiri. Sementara Tayuya menyiapkan air di wastafel dan menutup lubangnya dengan penyumbat air.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau berani melawanku Hayasaka."

Blup blup blup blup

"Rasakan, kita lihat apa kau masih mau melawan ?" Tanya Karin yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan sambil memasukkan kepala Sakura kedalam wastafel yang sudah penuh dengan air.

"Ka.. karin hentikan, dia bisa mati." Ujar Shion mengingatkan Karin, dia sedikit ketakutan karena Karin melakukannya cukup lama.

"Diam kau bodoh, begini caranya memberi pelajaran pada orang tak tahu diri seperti dia, hahaha."

Sementara Sakura sudah tidak tahan didalam sana 'Kami-sama apa aku akan mati ? Rasanya sesak.' Batinnya.

"Karin sudah cukup." Tayuya menarik tangan karin yang semakin kuat menenggelamkan kepala Sakura kedalam wastafel, namun tidak dihiraukannya.

"MATI KAU JALANG, MATI KAUUUU !" Teriak Karin.

BRAK

"APA-APAAN KALIAN ?"

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Aku kembali update hari ini,kira-kira siapa yang nolongin Sakura ya ? ada yang bisa nebak ? :D

Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini dan semoga gak mengecewakan, aku usahain bakalan selesein fic ini sebelum aku kembali kuliah bulan februari nanti, minta doanya juga semoga IP aku bagus amiiiin o:)

Balasan Review :

**ravenpink : **iya itu karin :( huhu, ini sudah update semoga makin penasaran ya :D

**mizumida : **wah gapapa yang penting sudah dibaca :) , hihi ini sudah kilat lagi mizumida-sama :D

**zey-yenns28 : **ini sudah update :)

**Haruno ishella : ** terimakasih, ini sudah update ya :)

**41 : ** maaf kalau mengecewakan, aku mau ngejelasin kalau di fic ini setiap chapnya menjelaskan satu kejadian yang dialami Sakura yang punya makna buat dia kecuali chap ini bakal masih nyambung ke chap depan jadi chapternya tidak terlalu panjang, kalau aku panjangin takunya nanti jatohnya malah bertele-tele dan ngebingungin gitu :) jadi mohon maaf ya kalau sedikit, aku updatenya kilat kok kalau ceritanya gak panjang :) terimakasih sudah review :D

**Febri Feven : ** Ini sudah update :D

**Uchiharuno : **terimakasih dan salam kenal juga, ini sudah update :) keep reading juga ya :)

** .9 : **sudah update :)

**bella : **hihi ini sudah update semoga suka dan makin penasaran ya :)

RnR please :)

Thank-s *bighugs*


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 5 :**

"APA-APAAN KALIAN ?"

"Shi.. Shizune-sensei ?" mata Karin terbelalak kaget melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu toilet secara kasar tadi, seketika tangan yang digunakan untuk menenggelamkan kepala Sakura kedalam wastafel tadi mengendur dan sedikit demi sedikit melepaskannya.

Sementara Sakura terkulai lemas didekat wastafel, dia pun jatuh terduduk karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya yang terasa nyeri semua, kesadarannya pun tinggal setengahnya. Shizune yang melihat itu pun segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Mika-chan, astaga—" Shizune memandang Sakura dengan panik bercampur khawatir, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tiga orang gadis yang telah tertangkap basah membully Sakura.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN HAH ? APA KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA OTAK ?"

Sasuke yang merasa bosan sendirian didalam kelas segera keluar untuk mencari Sakura yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tadi, dia membawa tas Sakura lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka itu. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke menghampiri toilet wanita yang mengeluarkan suara ribut. Dari suaranya sih sepertinya ada sedang marah-marah. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika menyaksikan keadaan didalam toilet itu.

Tiga orang gadis pembuat onar yang dia ketahui sebagai fansgirlnya yang menyebalkan itu menurutnya, dan Shizune-sensei yang sedang berusaha membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

Shion orang yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Sasuke membeku ditempat.

"Sa..Sasuke ?" Dalam sekejap semua orang yang ada didalam menolehkan kepala mereka kepada satu-satunya lelaki yang ada disitu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya menuju tempat Sakura, pandangannya lurus kedepan kearah Sakura dengan ekspresi datar, Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan kondisi setengah sadar itu bas memandang Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hn, biar aku yang membawanya." Shizune segera menyerahkan Sakura yang masih dipapahnya untuk berusaha berdiri kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil, kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Dan kalian, urusan kita belum selesai !" Ujar Shizune kepada tiga gadis sadis tersebut sebelum beranjak dari sana dengan terburu-buru.

Tiga gadis itu masih berdiri ditempat selepas kepergian Shizune, mereka memandang takut kearah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan disekitarnya dengan pandangan tajam menusuk yang diberikannya dengan cuma-cuma kepada mereka. Rasanya ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga, namun entah mengapa mereka hanya bisa berdiri ditempat seperti patung.

Sasuke melangkah maju dengan menggendong Sasura ala bridal style kearah pintu keluar toilet, saat melewati tiga orang itu Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga seorang gadis berambut merah yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Kau juga akan berurusan denganku Karin." Bisik sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

oooo

Sasuke berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebarnya menuju mobil Shizune yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluar menuju gerbang.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun.."

"Diamlah baka jangan cerewet !" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat, tentu saja Sakura menyadarinya. Dia terpaku pada mimik panik yang Sasuke perlihatkan secara tidak sengaja.

"Hm, a... arigatou—" Jeda sejenak Sakura mengambil napas lagi. "Dan jangan panik, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan lancar sambil tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke yang masih menggendongnya.

"Baka." Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Sakura terluka di sekujur tubuhnya dan keadaannya lemah tapi gadis itu masih saja cerewet dan tersenyum kearahnya. Yang benar saja, baik-baik saja dia bilang ? apa dia tidak menyadari bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Dan lagi, apa itu ? panik ?

'Aku ketahuan ya ?'Batinnya.

oooo

Sasuke segera berlari masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit setelah mobil Shizune sampai di pekarangan rumah sakit, sementara Shizune terus menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir. Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang, bagaimana tidak ? Sakura menutup matanya saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, denyut nadinya pun melemah saat Sasuke memeriksanya, hal itu benar-benar membuat pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu khawatir dan panik akut.

"Bertahanlah Mika, baka seharusnya kau jangan tidur." Gumam Sasuke

oooo

Hinata berjalan menuju kamar asrama dengan membawa makanan ditangannya. Sesampainya dikamar dia terperangah melihat Ino yang melamun memandang pecahan kaca dibawahnya.

'_Botol parfum ?' _Pikirnya.

"Ino-chan ada apa ?"

"Ah Hinata, kau sudah kembali ?" Ucap Ino sedikit kikuk karena kaget mendengar suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa Ino-chan ?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, sambil matanya melihat pecahan botol parfum yang berserakan dilantai.

"Ti... tidak, tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya hingga terjatuh dan pecah seperti ini." Jawab Ino sambil membungkuk membersihkan pecahan kaca itu.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati." Lanjutnya dengan bergumam sehingga tidak dapat didengar oleh gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu, sementara Hinata ikut membungkuk membantu teman sekamarnya itu membersihkan puing-puing kaca dilantai.

"Biar kubantu Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata lembut kepada Ino yang dibalas dengan senyum.

"Apa Mika-chan belum kembali ? aku membawakan makanan untuknya, agar saat dia sudah kembali dia bisa langsung makan. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat." Lanjutnya lagi, tanganya masih dengan cekatan memungut serpihan kaca yang bertebaran dimana-mana tanpa tahu perubahan di wajah Ino.

'_benar juga.'_

"Hinata." Panggil Ino.

"Hm ?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino, seakan mengerti pandangan Ino perlahan senyum manis diwajah Hinata pun memudar.

Dua gadis itu refleks berdiri dan segera bergegas keluar kamar entah kemana.

Mereka kenapa ? (?)

oooo

Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke menunggu Sakura didepan pintu ruang UGD, namun dokter yang menangani Sakura belum juga keluar.

"Uchiha-san duduklah dulu, kau sudah berdiri disitu sejak tadi." Ucap Shizune, sepertinya dia sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu, namun dia tetap berdiri disana.

Shizune pun hanya menghela napasnya mengartikan jawaban pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini dengan kalimat tidak terima kasih.

'_Haaaah dasar anak muda.'_

"Shizune." Panggil seseorang yang terlihat sedang berlari dilorong rumah sakit.

"Aa nona Tsunade, akhirnya anda sampai juga." Ucap Shizune sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada atasannya itu. Tadi setelah mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit Shizune mengabarkan keadaan gadis itu serta penyebabnya kepada Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Kami belum tahu nona, dokter yang menanganinya belum keluar sejak tadi. Tapi saat diperjalanan Mika-chan sempat tidak sadarkan diri." Tsunade mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Shizune. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada nonanya itu ?

"Aku mengerti, kau sebaiknya ke asrama dan beritahu teman sekamar Hayasaka-san tentang keadaannya."

"Baik nona, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Shizune lalu dia pun segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sepertinya Tsunade belum menyadari bahwa ada Sasuke yang juga menunggu Sakura sedari tadi.

'_Eh ? Kenapa bocah Uchiha ini ada disini juga ?' _Ucap Tsunade dalam hati, dia terkejut ketika menolehkan pandangannya kearah kanan, seorang pemuda berdiri seperti patung membelakanginya.

"Heh bocah, sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Hn."

'Haaaah, dasar anak muda.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil menghela napasnya.

oooo

"Apa ? Kau bercanda kan Shizune-sensei ?" Tanya Ino panik setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shizune perihal teman sekamarnya yang tidak kembali ke asrama setelah dia dan Hinata meninggalkannya dikelas karena mempunyai tugas piket hari ini.

Ino dan Hinata kembali ke sekolah mereka untuk mencari Sakura yang belum kembali juga sejak tadi siang, namun mereka tidak menemukan keberadaannya sama sekali dimanapun hingga mereka bertemu dengan Shizune yang lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan sakura kepada mereka.

"Kalian bisa menemuinya nanti di rumah sakit jika kalian tidak percaya."

"Baiklah, ayo Hinata." Ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata, namun baru selangkah dia berjalan Shizune merentangkan tangan kanannya didepan badan Ino seolah memberi kode untuk tetap diam ditempat, Ino memandang Shizune dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti Yamanaka tidak sekarang, sekarang sudah malam."

"Tapi kami harus melihat keadaan Mika-chan." Sanggah Hinata.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan Hyuuga, aku tidak melarang kalian untuk melihat keadaannya tapi mengertilah ini sudah malam, dan lagi pula Mika-chan butuh istirahat setelah kejadian hari ini."

Mendengar penjelasan Shizune, mereka pun menunduk mengerti.

oooo

"Kenapa aku bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu eh ?"Ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah didepan Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya.

Terlihat berbagai alat medis yang melekat ditubuh gadis itu, masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang memucat, selang infus yang menembus kulit putihnya, dan penjepit digital yang menjepit jari telunjuknya serta alat pendeteksi jantung yang terus berbunyi menandakan jantung gadis tersebut masih berdetak.

Setelah dokter selesai menangani Sakura, Sakura dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa karena kondisinya sudah stabil. Tsunade sebagai wali Sakura mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya untuk menerima penjelasan dari dokter tersebut perihal keadaan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke menjaga Sakura di kamar rawatnya.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang terhubung dengan selang infus yang mengalirkan cairan ke tubuh gadis itu.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku jangan diam saja, aku bahkan baru mengenalmu dua hari ini. Tapi kenapa bisa ?" Tanyanya lagi , Sasuke tidak bodoh dia tahu bahwa gadis didepannya ini tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya tapi dia yakin Sakura pasti mendengar ucapan Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

"Hn, Gomen kau begini gara-gara aku." Ucap Sasuke lagi yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

'perasaan ini, pasti perasaan bersalahkan?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika pintu kamar rawat terbuka, menandakan ada orang yang masuk kedalamnya.

"Uchiha, kau masih disini ?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hn." Sasuke membalikkan badannya kearah Sakura lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asrama atau kau ku hukum karena melanggar peraturan. Kau sudah berada diluar asrama melebihi batas waktu yang diberikan."

"Hn, hukum saja."

Tsunade pun hanya menghela nafas frustasi mendengar jawaban pemuda yang masih dianggapnya bocah itu. "Dasar keras kepala." Gumamnya rendah namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Setelah melewati perdebatan alot yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Sasuke akhirnya wanita pemilik nama Senju Tsunade itu pun menyerah.

'_Kau yang seharusnya kembali ke asrama untuk mengintrogasi gadis-gadis itu.'_

Begitulah yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya tadi. Dan entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke tadi diturutinya begitu saja. Dengan sedikit berat hati Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Sakura di rumah sakit.

'_Aku yang akan menjaganya.'_

Tsunade tahu pemuda Uchiha itu pasti menjaga nona mudanya ini dengan baik, entah kenapa dia meyakini itu. Tsunade menatap penuh arti ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura dan membelakanginya sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar itu tadi.

"Lagi pula ini semua salahku." Gumam Sasuke, setelah tiga puluh menit yang lalu Tsunade meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sakura.

Pemuda itu terkejut ketika merasakan sedikit pergerakan jemari tangan Sakura yang sedang digenggamnya itu. Mata gelapnya menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens, dan sekali lagi pemuda itu terkejut, gadis itu menangis.

Sakura seperti menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

oooo

DEG

Pemuda yang sedang nyenyak dalam tidurnya itu segera membuka matanya, membuka gerbang mimpinya menuju dunia nyata. Tidurnya terusik entah karena apa, dia tidak bermimpi buruk tadi tapi dia terbangun dengan perasaan kacau bukan main.

Dalam posisi duduknya dia memejamkan matanya dan mengusap kasar wajah tampannya itu sedikit membuat rambut merahnya tertarik kebelakang dan sedikit acak-acakkan. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan mata hazel yang terlihat bergerak gelisah.

"Sakura."

oooo

Mata gelap Sasuke memandang intens wajah Sakura, dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat gadis itu menangis dalam tidurnya.

Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya tanpa suara.

"Nii-chan."

Bisikkan itu begitu lembut, sangat lembut sampai Sasuke pun tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya.

'Aku benci tempat gelap ini'

.

.

.

.

to be continue

aku kembali dengan fic abal ini, maaf agak telat update. maaf juga sebelumnya chap ini lebih pedek dari chap yang kemarin :( tapi semoga suka yaaaaa terimakasih yang udah ngereview chap kemarin, responnya baik banget dari aku update udah langsung ada yang review aja hihi ternyata bener ya kata orang-orang kalo review itu bisa bikin kita semangat :D

Balasan Review :

**Hanazono Yuri : **huaaa terimakasih sudah mau ngefollow dan favoritin fic ini, terimakasih juga sudah mau ngereview nyampe dua kali gitu, seneng banget deh makasih banyaaaak :)

**Febri Feven :** Ini sudah update semoga suka ya :)

**white's : **Ini sudah update :)

**ichiro kenichi : **hihi *pukpuk* untuk Karin

**mysaki : **thank you :) ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka :D

**ravenpink : **teeet kurang tepat jawabannya hihi semoga suka chap ini :)

**hanahimechan : **wah gapapa kok :D, terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**BronzeQueen12890: **wah okelah kalau begitu queen-san :) , ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka ya :D

**mizumida :** terjawab di chap ini :D ini sudah update kilat lagi semoga suka :)

**bella : **hihi kejawab di chap ini semoga suka :)

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke : **fic ini memang mainstream kok :) terimakasih sudah review :D

**zey-yenns28 : **Ini sudah update lagi :D, hm mungkin dia lelah haha terjawab di chap ini ya terimakasih semoga suka :)

**sofi asat : **hihi sasuke bukan yaaa ? :D

**ayam pink : **wh maaf ya chap ini malah makin pendek :( tapi semoga suka ya :)

**Gadiezt Lavender : **terimakasih, terjawab di chp ini ya semoga suka :)

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **Ayo kita hajar dia :o , ini sudah kilat terimakasih reviewnya semoga suka chapini ya :)

**Uchiharuno : **Ini sudah update semoga suka :)

RnR please

Thank's *bighugs*


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 6 :**

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, hanya ada suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang terus setia memecah keheningan didalam ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut serta suara dentang jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Dua orang berbeda gender di ruangan itu pun masih setia terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan posisi masing-masing. Seorang gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri diatas ranjang rumah sakit serta seorang pemuda yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan tangan besarnya yang masih menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis diatas ranjang tersebut.

'nit.. nit.. nit..'

Jemari gadis itu bergerak lemah diikuti dengan gerakan pada kelopak matanya, dan perlahan mata itupun terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata emerald indah miliknya. Sakura, nama gadis itu mengerjap menyesuaikan matanya yang lama tertutup dengan cahaya lampu didalam ruangan tersebut.

'Dimana aku ? Apa yang terjadi ?' Batinnya.

Mata emeraldnya bergerak-gerak berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sekelebat ingatan terlintas dikepalanya.

'_Aku belum berkenalan denganmu, padahal kita sekelas loh, perkenalkan namaku Karin.'_

'_Apa yang kau lakukan ?'_

'_Kun eh ? Sasuke-kun ? berani sekali kau memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel kun jalang, kau pikir kau siapa hah ?'_

'_Memangnya kau siapa eh ? neneknya ? haha cih.'_

'_Hn, biar aku yang membawanya.'_

"Akh." Kepalanya terasa nyeri ketika berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, tangan kirinya baru saja hendak terangkat untuk memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Namun, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menahan tangan kirinya. Dengan perlahan gadis bermata emerald itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker yang tertidur dengan manisnya disisi ranjang dengan posisi duduk dan tanganrnya menggenggam tangan kiri milik gadis yang baru sadar dari tidurnya itu.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya yang manis dibalik masker oksigen yang masih dipakainya. Tangan kirinya bergerak melepaskan genggaman pemuda benama Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan perlahan agar pemuda itu tidak terusik dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura memandang wajah damai Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan intens, 'Manis.' Batinnya.

Tangan kirinya yang sudah bebas kini bergerak kearah kepala pemuda yang masih terlelap itu lalu mengelus rambut biru dongker itu dengan halus.

'Lembut.'pikirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia baru saja akan membuka matanya ketika merasa ada tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun, masih dengan mata tertutup pemuda itu diam-diam menikmati belaian yang diberikan Sakura padanya. 'Nyaman.' Batinnya.

Sakura yang masih keasyikkan mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke kini berhenti dan menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. 'Eh ? apa-apaan aku ini ?' pikirnya. Dalam sekejap dia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke yang masih terlelap pikirnya.

'Kenapa berhenti ?' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya, matanya bolak balik menatap langit-langit lalu ke pemuda itu lalu ke langit-langit lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Sasuke dalam posisi 'terlelap'nya masih menunggu belaian lembut dikepalanya lagi seperti tadi, sementara Sakura tangan kirinya dengan ragu mengarah ke kepala pemuda itu lagi. Sasuke yang merasa tidak ada pergerakkan lagi akhirnya membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khas orang bangun tidur.

Sementara Sakura mengerjap kaget dengan pergerakkan pemuda itu karena bangun tiba-tiba, tangan kirinya masih terulur kedepan saat Sasuke bangun dan menatapnya. Dengan refleks Sakura menarik tangannya kembali, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu ?" Tanyanya lemah dengan suara serak dan sedikit teredam karena bibirnya terhalang masker oksigen yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun." Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar yang biasanya dia pajang di wajah tampannya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi, sejujurnya jantungnya itu sedang berdetak kencang tak menentu.

'Sial.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan panggil dokter untuk memeriksamu." Ucap Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

ooooo

Selepas kepergian dokter yang memeriksa Sakura, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Sakura. Sakura memandang heran kearah Sasuke "Apa ?" Tanya Sasuke, "Kukira kau akan kembali ke asrama, memangnya kau tidak akan sekolah ?" Tanya Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke heran, sementara Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau mengusirku eh ?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu tapi..."

"Ini hari minggu baka."

"Eeeh ?"

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari si dobe ya." Mendengar ledekan Sasuke padanya membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, hal itu membuat Sasuke gemas dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Aku kan tidak lihat kalender." Gumam Sakura lemah agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh pemuda menyebalkan ini.

Setelah percakapan itu keduanya terdiam membuat ruangan bernuansa puih itu menjadi sunyi, dan itu membuat keduanya merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam keheningan yang mereka buat sendiri, namun hal itu tidak membuat mereka buka suara juga.

"Arigatou." "Maaf." Ujar mereka bersamaan, refleks keduanya menolehkan kepala kepada lawan bicara mereka membuat bola mata berbeda warna itu bertemu kembali. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, keheningan pun terjadi lagi namun yang kali ini keduanya tidak merasakan ketidaknyamanan seperti keheningan yang pertama tadi.

Sasuke yang pertama tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis bermata hijau dihadapannya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia hanyut kedalam batu emerald hijau itu.

"Arigatou." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang mulai membuka suara lagi, "Arigatou sudah menolongku kemarin." Ucap Sakura tulus sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke objek lain, 'Lagi-lagi perasaan itu datang, menyebalkan.' Batinnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab secukupnya (?), "Lagipula kau begini gara-gara aku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh ? dari mana kau—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke selanjutnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, kau bukan yang pertama. Tapi kau yang terparah."

"Maksudmu Karin sudah pernah mela—"

"Hn, dia sudah pernah melakukannya pada orang lain." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memotong ucapan Sakura, 'Dasar tidak sopan.' Pikir Sakura.

"Tapi tidak akan lagi." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan seakan meminta penjelasan lebih mendengar kalimat ambigu yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku akan menjagamu dari Karin."

"Eeeh ?" Sakura memandang polos kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan pemuda ini ?' pikirnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa denganku."ucap Sasuke lagi. 'Lalu kenapa kau berkata akan menjagaku ?' Batin Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah, aku merasa harus melindungimu semenjak kejadian kemarin anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sakura dengar dari Sasuke. "Eeeeh ?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dan memandang tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku ?" Tanya sakura takjub, ternyata dia terkejut bukan karena kalimat panjang Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke dengan tepat menjawab apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau peramal ?" Tanya Sakura lagi, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi,matanya mengerjap masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bukan baka."Jawab Sasuke ketus, sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan konyol Sakura. Sasuke berpikir mungkin dokter tadi harus memeriksa Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku baka ? aku ini tidak bodoh, kau juga cerewet." Ujar Sakura sambil memajukan birbirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sementara Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Sakura. Memikirkan ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa dia cerewet, ah benar juga dia jadi sedikit cerewet saat berurusan dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

BRAK.. BRUK.. BRAK.. BRUK..

"Aku dulu."

"Tidak, aku dulu."

"Aku teman sekamarnya."

"Aku teman sekelasnya."

"Pokoknya aku dulu."

"Aku, menyingkir kau."

"Tidak."

BRAK

Pintu kamar rawat Sakura terbuka secara brutal setelah suara ribut yang berasal dari luar, menampilkan dua orang berbeda gender yang tersungkur di ambang pintu dengan tidak elitenya dan beberapa orang lagi dibelakangnya.

"Ohaiyo Mika-chaaaan." Sapa pemuda berambut pirang yang tersungkur itu dengan suara nyaringnya.

'BLETAK'

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Ino ?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu sengit kepada teman disebelahnya yang hobi sekali menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau berisik sekali, kalau kau mau teriak jangan didekatku aku bisa tuli karena suaramu."Balas Ino tak kalah sengitnya, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau juga sama berisiknya Ino." Ucap TenTen

"Hoaam, merepotkan."

"Su.. sudahlah kalian, i.. ini rumah sakit." Ujar Hinata kepada sahabat dan kekasihnya yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu.

"Ino-chan, Naruto, kalian hebat kalian bisa merusak pintu." Ucap Sai santai dengan senyum anehnya membuat mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat, sementara Ino dan Naruto memandang Sai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei, kapan kita masuk ?" Tanya Neji yang kali ini angkat bicara membuat mereka yang masih diam diambang pintu tersadar. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain 'Benar-benar aneh.' Pikir Sakura, 'Hn, Urusai.' Batin Sasuke.

oooo

Kamar rawat Sakura terlihat ramai hari ini, setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino dan Hinata, Naruto dan yang lainnya berniat menjenguk Sakura di rumah sakit.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Mika-chan ?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil mengupas buah apel yang dibawanya untuk Sakura. "Masih terasa sakit, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Aku sangat khawatir saat Shizune-sensei mengatakan bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit dan menceritakan penyebabnya kepadaku dan Hinata saat kami mencarimu." Ucap Ino panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari Sakura.

"Cepat sembuh Mika-chan, kami pasti akan merindukan keberadaanmu dikelas." Ujar Naruto dengan suara cempreng serta cengiran khasnya. "Tentu saja, terimakasih Naruto." Balas Sakura tulus.

"Haaaah setan merah itu benar-benar, lihat saja aku akan melakukan perhitangan dengannya." Ujar Ino sengit, dia benar-benar geram dengan kelakuan Karin yang membuat temannya sampai seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, dokter yang tadi memeriksaku bilang keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada saat aku pertama datang, dan jika keadaanku terus membaik aku bisa kembali ke asrama tiga hari lagi." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tapi kan tetap saja Mi—" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. "Iya baiklah, aku mengerti." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada lesu.

'Hn, mereka datang dan aku tersisihkan.' Batin seseorang didalam ruangan itu sambil melirik kesal kearah teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang mengerubungi Sakura. You know who I mean.

oooo

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian melakukan pelanggaran, sebenarnya apa mau kalian hah ? Berkali-kali aku memberi kesempatan, berkali-kali juga kalian melanggar peraturan." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada sedikit membentak tiga orang gadis yang tertunduk dihadapannya. Wanita pemilik nama Tsunade itu benar-benar geram dengan kelakuan ketiga muridnya ini.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak bodoh, kalian juga pasti tahu bahwa ini bukan pelanggaran yang ringan."

"..."

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghukum kalian, aku justru berpikir untuk mengeluarkan kalian saja dari sekolah ini." Ujar Tsunade frustasi.

Sontak ketiga gadis itupun mendongak menatap Tsunade dengan wajah terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan wanita cantik itu.

"A.. apa ? Kumohon jangan sensei." Ujar Shion yang mulai berkaca-kaca, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti jika dia benar-benar dikeluarkan. "Kumohon, beri kami hukuman apapun tapi tolong jangan keluarkan kami dari sekolah ini." Sambung Tayuya yang diikuti anggukan dari Karin.

"Aku sudah memberi kalian kesempatan berkali-kali seharusnya kalian memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

"Kumohon beri kami kesempatan lagi, kami berjanji akan memperbaiki kelakuan kami. Kami benar-benar menyesal." Ujar Shion lagi yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tidak, sudah cukup aku memberi kalian kesempatan. Sudah cukup, ini yang terakhir ." Ujar Tsunade tegas.

"Ta.. tapi sensei—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian , sekarang kalian keluar dari ruanganku dan kemasi barang-barang kalian diasrama. Segera keluar darisini karena aku sudah muak dengan kalian." Ujar Tsunade lagi dengan nada memerintah yang membuat ketiga murid, ah tidak mantan muridnya itu mau tak mau keluar dari ruangannya.

oooo

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Karin, jika saja kami tidak mengikuti ide bodohmu kita tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ujar Tayuya sinis kepada Karin yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku ? Ini semua karna aku ? Justru kau yang seharusnya aku salahkan, kau yang menghasutku untuk melakukannya." Ucap Karin tak kalah sinis dari Tayuya.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah, ini salah kita jadi kita yang memang harusnya bertanggung jawab." Ujar Shion berusaha menengahi kedua sahabatnya yang sedang adu mulut itu.

oooo

"Aku ingin menginap disini saja ." Ujar Ino lemah sambil memandang temannya yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan pandangan memelas. "Kau akan dihukum jika kau tidak kembali ke asrama Ino." Ujar Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Kau ini kenapa tertawa ? Sepertinya senang sekali aku akan pulang."

"Bukan begitu, aku senang kalian datang tapi kalian tidak harus selalu ada disinikan, kalian juga sekolah besok. Kau kan bisa datang lagi kesini besok." Ucap Sakura berusaha membujuk Ino.

"Ba.. baiklah Mika-chan , kami pulang dulu. Be.. besok kami kesini lagi untuk melihat keadaanmu. Kau baik-baiklah disini ya, istirahat yang cukup." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar sambil menarik tangan Ino dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Kami pulang dulu Mika-chan." Ujar Naruto diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ya, baiklah jaa. Hati-hati dijalan." Seru Sakura kepada teman-temannya yang bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama.

oooo

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganku Hinata ? aku kan masih ingin disana." Ujar Ino sebal.

"I.. Ino-chan, kita bisa mengunjunginya besok lagi bukan ? Lagipula, Mika-chan juga butuh istirahat." Ucap Hinata, sepertinya pikiran Hinata cukup bijak, sementara Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Heeeh ? Kemana si Temen ?" Pekik Naruto sedikt histeris, berlebihan memang. Dan mereka pun baru tersadar bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka saat mendengar pekikkan Naruto. Namun diantara wajah bingung mereka, Shikamaru diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti. Dasar orang aneh.

oooo

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya dengan tangan yang bersedekap didada.

"Hn, aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan ?"

"Aku menunggu mereka pulang."

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama mereka saja ?" Tanya sakura lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hn, dasar cerewet."

"Huh, aku kan hanya bertanya." Gumam Sakura pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura dan kini berdiri di sisi ranjang yang ditempati gadis itu. Pandangannya lurus kearah Sakura membuat gadis bermata emerald itu gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura lalu berbisik ditelinganya, jarak yang terlalu dekat itu membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu." Bisik Sasuke ditelingan kiri Sakura, lalu pemuda itu beralih menatap wajah Sakura. "Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya lagi, sementara Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Pemuda itu lalu memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang menjauh dari Sakura dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hn, wajahmu merah. Kau demam eh ?" Ejek Sasuke sebelum dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"A.. a.. apa.. apa-apaan dia ?" Gumam Sakura gugup dengan wajah yang masih merona karena ulah Sasuke barusan. Diluar, Sasuke berjalan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. 'Hn, 1-1.' Batinnya.

'Aku belum pernah merasakan ini,

Perasaan asing yang tanpa izin menyusup kedalam hatiku.'

.

.

.

to be continue

Maaf banget aku baru update hari ini, kemarin gak sempet update. Chap 6 ini semoga pada suka ya hihi :D

Balasan review :

**ravenpink : **ini sudah lanjut, hihi kayaknya sih gitu =)) hm, masih agak jauh sih buat ketemunya :( , semoga suka chap ini :D

**Yera30ciemutt : **sudah update semoga suka :)

** parinza .ananda .9 : **sudah lanjut nih :)

**ichiro kenichi : **hihi iya nih, semoga suka chap ini ya :)

**BronzeQueen18290 : **ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka :)

**Haru CherryRaven : **wah iya ? :o baru masuk berarti reviewnya hihi, ini sudah lanjut ya :)

**Floral White :** Huaaa makasih senpai udah mau review :D ini sudah lanjut semoga suka ya :)

**white's : **Sudah XD

**Guest : **sudah dilanjut, terimakasih :)

**mizumidina : **terimakasih udah suka :) , itu karena kondisi sakura emang lagi gak baik hihi biar cepet sembuh buat take selanjutnya *plak hihi iya ini udah dipanjangin dikit ehehe

**sofi asat : **hihi iya nih, sama-sama kangen mungkin ya :)

**Eysa 'CherryBlossom : **wah terimakasih ini sudah dilanjut, semoga semakin suka ya :)

**hanazono yuri : **ini sudah update semoga suka :) hm, itu masih agak lama deh kayaknya :(

** zeedezly. claucindtha : **terimakasih :) doain mereka ya hihi :D

**peyek chidori : **wah gapapa yang penting udah dibaca hihi, wah makasih semoga chap ini suka juga ya :)

**Nuria23agazta : **ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Febri Feven : **ini sudah update semoga suka yaaa :D

**p.w : **semoga suka kelanjutannya :)

**bella : **hihi makasiiiiih :D, incest ya ? gak akan ada incest disini bella-san aku rada geli juga kalo nulis incest maaf ya :( terimakasih semangatnya :D

**satoshi. nobuyuk**i : wah makasih udah suka :D ini sudah update semoga suka :)

**ayam pink : **wah haha ini sudah update semoga suka :)

terimakasih buat review chap kemarin, itu adalah review terbanyak sepanjang sejarah pengupdatetan :') *loh

at least

RnR please

Thank you *bighugs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 7 :**

Seminggu berlalu, kini Sakura sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke sekolah. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, gadis itu masih harus istirahat diasrama selama tiga hari untuk pemulihan.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama dua orang temannya, Ino dan Hinata. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, kebetulan, atau memang benar pandangan orang-orang yang ada di koridor beralih padanya saat dia melewati mereka dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit risih.

"Kenapa mereka melihat kearahku Ino ?" Bisik Sakura pada teman pirangnya itu sementara Ino hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak, kurasa hanya perasaanmu saja Mika."

"Ohaiyo Mika-chaaaan." Seru Naruto bersemangat sesaat setelah Sakura memasuki kelasnya, "Ohaiyo Naruto." Balas Sakura dengan senyumnya, dia berjalan kearah bangkunya yang sudah ditempati pemuda dingin berwajah tampan disana.

"Okaeri," Sakura mengalihkan menolehkan kepala ke bangku sebelahnya setelah pemilik bangku tersebut membuka suaranya. "Tadaima." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tepat ke bangku Karin tapi dia tidak menemukan gadis berambut merah itu disana, Sakura kembali menghadap kedepan dan menghendikkan bahunya.

oooo

"Mika ke kantin yuk, aku sudah lapar." Rengek Ino sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku kedalam tasnya setelah mendengar bel istirahat diikuti senyuman manis dari Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar Ino."

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, sama seperti tadi pagi, saat gadis itu melewati koridor sekolah orang-orang yang ada disana akan melihat kearahnya, bedanya kali ini dia mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya yang membuat gadis bermata emerald itu menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Iya dia orangnya."

"Kudengar Tsunade-sensei mengeluarkan mereka bertiga."

"Benarkah ? pantas saja seminggu ini aku tidak lagi melihat Karin dan teman-temannya."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat dua temannya memandang penuh tanya kearanya. "Ada apa Mika-chan ?" Tanya Hinata, sepertinya kedua temannya ini tidak menyadari atau tidak mendengar bisikkan dari orang-orang tadi.

"Kalian duluan saja."

"Eh ? tapi—"

"Aku ada keperluan, kalian duluan saja." Ujar Sakura lagi yang perlahan memundurkan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Ino dan Hinata, setelah itu dia berjalan cepat entah kemana. Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Mika berniat menyusul namun Ino mencegahnya, "Biarkan dia." Ujar Ino.

oooo

BRAK

Baru saja Tsunade akan memarahi orang yang dengan tidak sopan masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membanting pintu ruangannya dengan brutal, setelah dia melihat siapa orangnya tentu saja wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sakura-sama." Ujar Tsunade sambil membungkukkan badannya didepan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka ?" Tanya Sakura langsung to the poin, sementara Tsunade memandang tidak mengerti kearah nona mudanya itu. "Hukuman apa yang kau berikan kepada tiga gadis itu ?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Tsunade yang kini mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini, karena perbuatan mereka sudah benar-benar keterlaluan pada anda nona." Ujar Tsunade dengan tenang.

"Cabut kembali hukumanmu itu." Ucap Sakura enteng sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna abu-abu diruangan itu. Sontak hal itu membuat lawan bicaranya ini terkejut bukan main, nonanya ini mau dia mencabut kembali hukumannya ? berarti mengembalikan ketiga gadis itu kesekolah.

"Apa maksud anda nona ?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

"Tapi, kenapa ?"

"Ini tahun terakhir mereka disekolah dan beberapa bulan lagi ujian, akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan sekolah lain dengan alasan D.O ."

"Mereka memang pantas dihuk—" Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya seketika setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membebaskan mereka dari hukuman, kau bisa menghukum mereka terserah apapun yang kau mau tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Setidaknya hingga mereka lulus."

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan nona ?"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, dan setelahnya terserah kau bagaimana menghukum mereka nantinya." Jelas Sakura lagi sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tanpa kata permisi. Tsunade menghela napasnya frustasi, dia tidak habis pikir dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan nonanya itu ? Sakura terlalu baik, tapi juga keras kepala.

oooo

"Besok kau jadi check up kerumah sakit ?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan serius. "Hm, begitulah seharusnya." Jawab Sakura singkat, membuat Ino dan Hinata saling memandang. Mereka tidak mengerti denga sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah kembali dari 'keperluannya' itu saat jam istirahat sekoah tadi siang.

"A.. apa kau ? Ma.. mau kami temani Mi.. Mika-chan ?"

"Tidak usah." Jawab Sakura singkat (lagi) untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku sudah selesai, aku tidur duluan. Oyasumi." Lanjutnya lagi, Sakura segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut membelakangi Ino dan Hinata yang masih memandang bingung kearahnya. Entahlah, pikirannya kalut kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukannya tentang masalah tadi ? Apa karena Sakura hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka ?

oooo

Pagi ini Sakura sudah merasa lebih baik, gadis itu sudah bersikap biasa lagi pada Hinata dan Ino, hubungan mereka kembali baik seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan bersama ke gedung sekolah, hari ini mereka datang lebih pagi dari kemarin dan tentu saja sekolah masih sangat sepi pagi ini hanya ada beberapa murid yang baru datang.

"Kami duluan." Ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan cepat mendahului Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearah mereka, mereka berdua meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sedikit kebingungan.

Rasa bingungnnya itu terbayar begitu saja saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya dan semakin mendekat, namun setelah jarak mereka dekat Sasuke terus berjalan melewatinya membuat Sakura kembali bingung dengan kelakuan teman sebangkunya tersebut. 'Kenapa dia ?' Pikir Sakura.

Tanpa ragu Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dibelakangnya dan berhenti disuatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi gadis itu sejak dia sekolah disini.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini ?" Tanya Sakura, mata emerald itu masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Taman yang indah dan sejuk dipagi hari, penuh dengan pepohonan rindang, dan danau buatan. "Aku tidak mengajakmu." "Eeeh ?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu kesini baka."

Sakura menghela napasnya lesu setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda Uchiha tersebut, "Yasudah kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas." Ujarnya sedikit kesal. Sakura membalikkan badannya, namun baru selangkah kakinya berjalan gadis itu merasa ada tangan yang menahannya dan perlahan tangan itu menariknya membuat langkahnya yang seharusnya maju menjadi mundur kebelakang.

Mata hijau itu membulat sempurna saat merasakan tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, tidak erat tapi juga tidak longgar dan entah kenapa dia yang seharusnya marah malah merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Ujar Sasuke lirih tepat ditelinga kiri gadis itu, membuatnya merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang hangat ditelinganya.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini, sebentar saja." Lanjutnya lagi, perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap danau dengan posisi masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang pria itu menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin dipagi hari yang menyejukkan dan tanpa sengaja pemuda itu menghirup wangi bunga sakura dari rambut gadis itu.

'Cherry.'

"Sa.. sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Selalu saja dijawab seperti itu, menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hn."

Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka keduanya terhanyut didalam pikirannya masing-masing masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin kau tidak bertanya, aku jauh lebih baik."

"Hn, syukurlah."

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya, tak ada yang membuka suara setelah itu.

"Mika aku—"

Teeet... Teeet...

'Sial.' Ucapan Sasuke terputus gara-gara suara bel sialan yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai dan para murid harus segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, sudah bel. Astaga aku bahkan belum sempat ke kelas tadi." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan maju tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik Sasuke yang sedikit kesal.

"Hn, cepat." Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang berjalan mendahului langkah Sakura sambil menggenggam (atau menarik) tangan gadis itu.

"Eh ?"

oooo

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, pelajarannya membosankan atau karena memang aku sedang malas ya ? ehehe entahlah. Kumasukkan alat tulisku yang berserakan diatas meja kedaam tas setelah mendengar suara bel tanda pulang barusan. Kualihkan pandangan mataku ke bangku belakang, tepat ke bangku yang biasa didudukin Karin.

Gadis itu tidak ada, apa Tsunade belum menghubunginya ? Tapi tadi saat istirahat aku sempat melihat Shion dan Tayuya.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku sebelahku membawa aku kembali ke alam nyata, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangku lalu beralih menatapku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, segera saja kualihkan kembali kepalaku kedepan.

"Ti.. Tidak, aku tadi melamun."

"Hn, ayo."Ajak Sasuke, aku baru saja akan menjawab kalau saja aku tidak mendengar suara Ino yang menginterupsi percakapanku dengan Sasuke. Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang percakapan juga sih.

"Mika, ayo." Ajak Ino yang berjalan kearahku diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Hm, ayo. Sasuke-kun aku duluan ya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya, baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menarikku keluar mengabaikan Ino dan Hinata yang memandang kami terkejut, aku tak kalah terkejutnya dengan mereka berdua. "Eeeeh."

"Hn, kembali keasrama denganku."

"Ino, Hinata, aku duluan sampai ketemu diasrama jaaa." Kulihat dari jauh mereka membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyum sumringah ? "Semangat Mikaaaa." Teriak Ino. 'Apa-apaan dia.'

"Kau ini kenapa sih."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun !"

"..."

"Ayam jawab aku."

"..." Bukannya menjawab, si pantat ayam ini malah menggenggam tanganku semakin kuat membuat pergelangan tanganku sedikit sakit, "Sa.. sasu sakit." Setelah mendengar ucapanku barusan Sasuke mengendurkan genggamannya pada tanganku. "Aku kesal, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu." Gumamnya rendah namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun agak tidak jelas dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Tanyaku dengan pandangan tak merngerti kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawabnya singkat, tangannya melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bo—" Belum sempat kulanjutkan ucapanku tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang menghampiri kami dan berdiri dihadapanku. Mereka...

"Mau apa kalian ?" Sasuke menarik tanganku lagi dan membawaku untuk berdiri dibelakang punggungnya. Kulihat dua orang itu menunduk, takut mungkin karena aku juga merasakan aura tidak enak yang berasal dari pemuda yang berdiri didepanku ini.

"Ka.. kami ingin bicara dengan Mika." Ucap gadis berambut pirang dihadapan kami dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Hn, bicara sekarang." Ujar Sasuke dingin, namun mereka tidak juga bicara dan aku merasa itu membuat Sasuke kesal mungkin.

"CEPAT KATAKAN !" Aku terkejut mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang meninggi malah terkesan seperti membentak. "Sasuke-kun !"

Kulangkahkan kaki maju, "Tetap dibelakangku Mika." Ujar Sasuke namun tak ku hiraukan, perlahan kulepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. "Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan ?" Tanyaku tenang kepada mereka berdua, mungkn dengan begitu mereka akan segera buka suara.

"Ka.. kami kami mau minta maaf atas perbuatan kami padamu seminggu yang lalu Mika. Maafkan kami." Ujar gadis berambut pirang yang kukenal gen nama Shion itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapanku diikuti teman disebelahnya.

"Maafkan kami." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Cih, tidak tahu malu." Ucapan menusuk itu terlontar begitu saja dari pemuda disebelahku ini. "Sasuke-kun !" Seruku dengan nada mengingatkan sementara dia balik menatapku dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'ada yang salah ?'.

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku pada dua orang gadis yang masih diam dalam posisi membungkuk didepanku, "Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sembuh. Lagipula kalian sudah mendapatkan hukumannya dari Tsunade-sensei kan. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Dan berhentilah membungkuk." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka.

Kulihat mereka memandangku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sementara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ta.. Tapi kami sangat kejam kepadamu Mika."

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian ?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada jengkel. Mereka hanya diam menundukkan kepala lagi, haaah sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar membuat kedua gadis ini takut.

"Haaaah sudahlah lupakan." Ucapku, aku merasa frustasi berada diposisi seperti ini berada diantara dua orang yang sedang ketakutan dan seorang lagi dengan sifat menyebalkannya.

"Terimakasih Mika, jika saja kami tidak mengikuti ide bodoh Karin untuk menyakitimu pasti tidak akan begini."

"Tayuya !" Ujar Shion sambil menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Kalian itu berteman, seharusnya sebagai teman kalian bisa saling mengingatkan jika ada yang berbuat salah. Dan bagaimanapun buruknya dia, dia tetaplah teman kalian, ayo Sasuke-kun." Ajakku pada pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelahku.

**Normal POV**

"Kenapa kau memaafkan mereka begitu saja ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. "Tak apa, rasanya tidak akan enak jika punya dendam didalam hatimu, kau tidak akan merasa tenang Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura santai sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

'Dia memang benar-benar berbeda.'

"Jaa ne Sasuke-kun." Seru Sakura ketika mereka sampai didepan gerbang asrama putri, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap punggung mungil itu dari jauh. Sementara pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke menghela napasnya 'Kau bisa membuatku semakin gila.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Hm, entahlah chap ini aku ngerasa gak dapet feelnya sama sekali gimana menurut kalian ?

Semoga gak kecewa ya sama chap ini. Oh ya, aku baru aja nyelesein chap 10 loh hihi dan itu butuh waktu seharian karena aku tiba-tiba buntu buat nyampein apa yang ada dipikiran aku untuk ditulis tapi ya gitu deh.

Balasan review :

**P W : **Ini sudah update semoga gak mengecewakan

**Gadiezt Lavender : **hihi makasih loh buat reviewnya, review lagi ya *nodongescampur haha :D

**Uchiha Hikari : **karena disini genrenya family tentu aja Sasori punya peran penting di fic ini , kita liat aja kapan dia muncul ya hihi

**Uchihaintan :** makasih, ini sudah dilanjut

**Febri Feven : **ini sudah updaaaate :D

**Haru CherryRaven : **hihi makasih loh semangatnya , jari aku makin sehat kok wkwk

**Ichiro kenici : **hihi kamu terlalu sadis kalo karin nyampe dibuang kelaut nanti dia jadi limbah *loh hahaha

**AyamPink :** halooo salam kenal juga :D , makasih udah dibilang bagus hihi

**Khoirunnisa740 : **ini sudah update

**Uchiharuno : **hihi tapi Sasuke tetp yang nolong Sakura kok, makasiiih ini sudah update dan ditunggu lagi reviewnya :D

**Satoshi nobuyuki : **hihi konflik keluarga antara Sakura dan Sasori juga bakalan muncul nanti ;)

**Ravenpink : **tapi mereka dibawa balik lagi sama Sakura ._.v hihi nanti ada chap yang penuh sama sasusaku kok :D

**Zeedezly clalucindtha : **hihi ini sudah update lagi semoga suka

**Parinza ananda 9 :** ini sudah update

**Peyek chidori : **wah makasih semoga suka chap ini ya

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **hihi sabar ya, mereka ketemu di chapter ... hihi tunggu aja :p

**Mitchiru1312jo : **sudah update

**White's : **ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka yaaaa

**Merrychibi2 : **wah terimakasih udah suka fic ini ini sudah update lagi semoga suka ya :D

RnR pleaseee

Thank you *bighugs*


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 8 :**

**Sakura POV **

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Shion dan Tayuya kembali ke sekolah namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Karin dikelas, entahlah tapi Tsunade mengaku sudah mengirim surat pernyataan penarikan hukumannya itu, aku juga menyuruhnya untuk langsung datang menemui Karin tapi Tsunade tidak bisa menemukannya. Gadis itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi, tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya termasuk kedua temannya itu.

Kutengokkan pandanganku kebelakang, lagi-lagi kearah bangku gadis itu, ya siapa lagi tentu saja Karin. Dia masih belum masuk sekolah juga, padahal teman-temannya sudah mulai sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku, saat aku beralih menatapnya kulihat dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ti.. tidak, aku hanya—"

"Melamun." Potongnya, "Kau selalu seperti itu setiap hari." Lanjutnya lagi sambil kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya, sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanyanya lagi. "Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat, kulihat dia kembali menatapku membuatku menghela napasku frustasi.

"Sungguh aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, ah ya kau sudah check up ?"

"Eh ?" Oh ya aku lupa, seharusnya aku melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ingat samasekali ? "A.. aku lupa ehehe." Ucapku tanpa dosa sambil tersenyum kikuk sementara Sasuke memandangku dengan wajah datar dan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Iya aku akan melakukannya hari ini."

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, aku ada latihan basket sore nanti." Ucapnya membuatku melongo , kapan aku minta diantar ?

"Aku tidak memintamu mengantarku." Ujarku sambil mengernyitkan keningku.

"Hn, tapi aku akan menjemputmu setelahnya."

"Aku juga tidak memintamu menjem—"

"Aku tidak memintamu menolak." Dan ya, siapa yang menang kali ini ? tentu saja si tuan Uchiha menyebalkan itu, sudah kukatakan aku selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya. Kuhela napasku, aku kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**Normal POV **

"Bisa kita bicara ?"

Shion terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya ketika gadis pirang itu sedang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Shion to the poin ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atap gedung sekolah.

"Tentang Karin, kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia ?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, semenjak Tsunade-sensei memberi kami hukuman, aku tidak pernah melihat dia lagi." Jawab Shion sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karin, dulu kami sering berkunjung kerumahnya, tapi semenjak ayahnya meninggal dua tahun lalu kami tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahnya lagi, dia selalu melarang kami setiap kami meminta untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Awalnya kami biasa saja, tapi beberapa hari lalu saat aku dan Tayuya berinisiatif untuk datang kerumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Karin kamu baru tahu jika di sudah tidak tinggal dirumah itu lagi."

oooo

**Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan sedikit terburu-buru karena langit mulai terlihat gelap, sepertinya hujan akan turun. Aku baru saja selesai melakukan check up dan seperti yang kuduga dokter memarahiku karena telat datang, seharusnya aku datang untuk check up tiga hari setelah aku diperbolehkan pulang tapi aku baru melakukannya barusan.

Dokter bilang kondisiku baik-baik saja dan pemilihan tubuhku tergolong cepat, bagaimana tidak ? ada banyak orang cerewet disekitarku yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan dan minum obat, ya orang-orang cerewet yang aku sayangi tentu saja, dan membayangkan wajah mereka membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Entahlah, aku tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh yang orang-orang layangkan padaku karena aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

Aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku keluar ketika kuihat pemandangan diluar rumah sakit yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku, hujan lebat diluar. "Sepertinya aku harus menunggu." Ujarku entah pada siapa, hei aku sendirian sekarang.

Kududukkan diriku dikursi tunggu yang ada didekat lobi rumah sakit_, 'Hn, tapi aku akan menjemputmu setelahnya.' _Ah ya, Sasuke-kun. Dia bilang akan menjemputku, apa dia benar akan datang ? Apa dia kehujanan ? Aku berdiri dan kembali memandang kearah luar, hujannya masih lebat. Kukeluarkan handphone flipku, aku berniat menghubungi Sasuke-kun untuk tahu dimana posisinya sekarang, jika dia masih disekolah akan lebih baik jika dia tidak berangkat.

'tuuut... tuuut ... tuuut.'

Tidak diangkat, kemana sih pantat ayam menyebalkan itu ?

'tuuut... tuuut... tuuut.'

Kuketuk-ketukkan ujung sepatuku dilantai menunggu pemuda itu mengangkat teleponku. Aku terkejut saat aku membalikkan tubuhku kearah kiri dan aku melihat...

"Karin ?" Gumamku, aku melihatnya berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia seperti membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

'_Halo.' _Ujar seseorang disebrang sana, ah ya aku masih menempelkan handphoneku pada telinga.

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi." Ucapku singkat, setelahnya kuputuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

**Normal POV**

"Karin !" Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya dari jauh. Karin membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan alisnya mengernyit melihat siapa orang yang barusan meneriaki namanya itu. "Kau ?" Gumamnya ketika Sakura sampai didepannya.

"Mau apa kau ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah ?" Tanya Sakura to the poin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Karin singkat sambil kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri ditempat, melihat itupun gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut asli sewarna dengan bunga sakura itupun mengikuti dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah Karin yang cepat.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?" Tanya Karin kesal sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura yang sedikit terkejut karena Karin tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

"Kenapa ? Ini tempat umum, aku berhak kemana saja yang kumau." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Terserah." Karin kembali melangkah kedepan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura. Sakura masih mengikuti Karin dari belakang hingga tiba-tiba langkah Karin berhenti dedepan sebuah kamar rawat, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Mau apa kau ?" Tukas Karin pada Sakura saat gadis itu mencoba untuk ikut masuk kedalam ruangan itu, mengundang orang yang ada didalamnya penasaran dan keluar.

"Karin kau sudah tebus obatnya ?" Tanya seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Karin, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dan tersenyum ramah. "Kau teman Karin ? Haaah akhirnya Karin membawa seorang teman juga." Disela pintu yang sedikit terbuka Sakura dapat melihat wanita paruh baya yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ini obatnya." Karin menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada gadis yang baru ditemuinya barusan lalu menarik tangan Sakura entah kemana.

"Orang yang ada dikamar rawat itu... ibumu ?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka sampai ditaman rumah sakit. "Hanya kau yang tahu, jika sampai ada orang lain yang tahu aku tak segan-segan melakukan hal yang sama padamu seperti waktu itu." Ucap Karin sinis sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Sakura menunduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dan yang tadi itu kakakmu ?"

"..."

Sakura tersenyum miris dalam tunduknya, "Kakakmu... baik." Karin mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura yang ambigu menurutnya, "Senyumnya hangat, dia juga cantik." Lanjut Sakura lagi dengan senyum manisnya yang dia perlihatkan kepada Karin yang semakin bingung dengan maksud omongan Sakura.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"..."

"Ba.. bagaimana rasanya dipeluk seorang ibu ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Karin yang semakin tidak mengerti, Sakura yang sadar dengan pertanyaannya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyadari dirinya terlalu terbawa suasana, "Ti.. tidak, ah ya kau sudah dapat surat dari Tsunade-sensei kan ? Kau seharusnya sekolah bukan ?"

"Apa urusanmu aku sekolah atau tidak ?"

"Kenapa teman-temanmu tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal ?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya terkejut, bola mata itu bergerak gelisah. "Apa kau tidak mau teman-temanmu mengetahui keadaanmu ?"

"Kau tahu apa ?" Bentak Karin, membuat orang-orang yang sedang lewat disana melirik kearah mereka. "Dengar, kau tak tahu apapun tentang aku." Desis Karin, sedikit menahan emosinya karena tidak ingin menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang lewat didekat sana.

"Kau dan keluargamu sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lamamu lagi semenjak ayahmu meninggal, dan kau tidak memberitahu teman-temanmu." Tepat, Karin terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu yang sebenarnya ? Ayolah Karin apa kau tidak menyadari jika teman-temanmu sudah mengetahui hal itu ?

Karin terduduk dibangku panjang dibelakangnya diikuti Sakura yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus prihatin.

"Perusahaan ayahku bangkrut, ayahku meninggal, dan rumah kami disita."

"Ayah ditipu oleh rekan kerjanya yang membuat perusahaan ayahku hampir bangkrut saat itu, lalu ayah mengajukan permintaan peminjaman uang ke bank untuk memperbaikinya, namun itu tak bertahan lama. Perusahaan ayahku mengalami kemunduran lagi hingga akhirnya bangkrut, ayahku yang tidak bisa menerimanya terkena serangan jantung, dan setelah ayah meninggalkan kami bank menyita seluruh harta yang kami punya karena hutang perusahaan masih banyak yang belum terlunasi."

Entah apa yang membuat gadis berambut merah itu mau menjelaskan cerita pribadinya pada Sakura, dia pun tidak tahu. Karin menjelaskan hal itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sementara Sakura hanya diam menunggu Karin bicara lagi, Sakura juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat Karin kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit.

"Sejak saat itu kami tinggal di apartemen sederhana hingga sekarang. Kakakku sudah lulus kuliah saat itu lalu dia mencari pekerjaan, dan hingga saat ini kami bergantung hidup padanya. Akhir-akhir ini ibuku sering bulak-balik rumah sakit, semenjak kepergian ayah kesehatannya sedikit terganggu." Lanjutnya lagi, pipinya kini sudah basah dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu teman-temanmu ?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahu mereka, mereka bisa meninggalkanku jika tahu yang sebenarnya." Tukas Karin sambil beralih menatap Sakura lalu beralih menatap sebuah danau buatan kecil yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga mereka teman-temanmu."

"..."

"Mereka berhak tahu yang terjadi padamu. Teman yang tulus tidak akan meninggalkan temannya saat kau susah, mereka akan terus berada disisimu dan menguatkanmu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Klise memang, tapi itulah arti seorang teman."

"..."

"Jujur, terbuka, dan saling menerima apa adanya." Ujar Sakura dan tanpa sadar dia teringat Ino dan Hinata, 'jujur dan terbuka ? apa aku pantas mengucapkannya ?'

Karin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia salah menilai gadis ini. Gadis ini benar-benar baik, dia kira Sakura justru akan mencemoohnya setelah tahu siapa yang miskin sekarang, tapi gadis itu tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa ?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut merah itu saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin, menunggu kelanjutannya. "Kenapa kau baik padaku ?" Gadis itu tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

"Apa salah berbuat baik pada orang lain ?" Ucap Sakura enteng.

"Tapi aku—"

"..."

"Saat semuanya masih normal, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ku mau, apapun. Perubahan ini membuat aku merasa berbeda dan aku merasa belum bisa menerima semuanya. Semenjak kau datang, semua perhatian orang-orang tertuju padamu. Ku akui... kau cantik, dikelas kau pintar, kau cepat dekat dengan orang-orang termasuk... Sasuke. Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku padamu, aku tahu aku iri padamu, maafkan aku." Jelas Karin dengan senyum miris yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi aku dan Sasuke—"

"Haaah terserah apa yang akan kau katakan, tapi... aku bisa melihat jika Sasuke menyukaimu."

"Eeeh ?"

"Aku lebih lama mengenal dia daripada kau, dia tidak mungkin secepat itu akrab dengan orang yang baru dia kenal apalagi perempuan. Dan kau beruntung."

"Aku tidak—" Jeda sebentar, Karin menunggu apa yang akan dikatakn Sakura selanjutnya. "Apa aku boleh melihat ibumu ? Maksudku menjenguknya ? Bolehkah ?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat. Karin menghela napasnya, 'Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.'Batinnya. "Baiklah ayo."

oooo

**Sakura POV**

Krieet

Karin membuka pintu kamar rawat yang ada didepannya, dia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk kedalamnya, kulihat dua orang wanita didalamnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah kami ketika kami masuk. Mereka tersenyum kearah kami.

"Kemana saja kau ? pergi begitu saja membuatku khawatir." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka, aku ingat itu kakak perempuan Karin yang tadi menyapaku. "Keluar sebentar." Ucap Karin singkat.

"Karin, siapa ini ?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dalam posisi setengah duduk diatas ranjang melihat kearahku, itu pasti ibunya. "Ini temanku bu, namanya Mika." Aku memandang tidak percaya kearah Karin 'teman ?' batinku.

"Ah, ya aku Hayasaka Mika salam kenal, senang bertemu dengan anda." Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan didepan ibu dan kakak perempuan Karin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Mika-chan, aku Rin kakak dari adik menyebalkan ini." Ucap gadis yang sedang duduk dibangku sebelah ranjang itu ramah sambil tersenyum kearahku yang kubalas dengan senyuman juga.

"Karin baru membawa temannya lagi, dan kau yang pertama setelah kejadian itu. Kau membuatku yakin jika Karin memang punya teman." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil tekikik.

"Ibu !"

"Aku sekelas dengannya, aku masih baru disekolah. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi Baa-san."

"Kau cantik, kemarilah."

"Eh ?"

"Ikuti saja, ibuku memang suka aneh-aneh." Bisik Karin ditelingaku membuat aku melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan berdiri tepat disebelah Ibu Karin.

DEG

Aku membulatkan mataku seketika ketika aku merasakan tangan itu mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata yang dengan tidak sengaja mengenai tangan kiri ibu Karin yang menyentuh lembut pipiku tadi membuat beliau dengan refleks menarik tangannya kembali.

"Eh ? ada apa ?" Tanyanya heran melihat reaksiku, "A.. aku.. aku permisi dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Setelah pamit dan membungkuk aku keluar daari ruangan itu dambil terisak, aku membekap mulutku agar bisa sedikit meredam suara isakannya kudengar, Karin berterik memanggil namaku namun tak aku hiraukan.

Aku masih berlari, aku tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang mengumpat kesal karena aku tabrak, aku terus berlari hingga badanku terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabrak orang yang ada didepanku.

"Mika." Suara itu, kudongakkan kepalaku setelah mendengar suara familiar itu menyebut namaku, ah tidak nama samaranku. "Sasuke-kun." Aku langsung berdiri setelah melihat siapa orang yang ku tabrak tadi dan berhambur memeluknya setelah tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun... hiks..."

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Hiks... a.. aku... aku... hiks." Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang kurasakan, entalah aku juga tidak mengerti ada apa denganku. Kurasakan dia balas memelukku dan mengusap punggungku seakan menenangkanku agar aku tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Ssst, tenanglah ada aku."

'Apa seperti itu rasanya dibelai oleh seorang ibu ?

Kaa-san ?'

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Selamat sore Indonesia yang dari pagi hujn teruuuus, aku suka hujan tapi gak suka banjir

Ini dia kelanjutan BTM hihi, semoga suka chap ini ya

Balasan Review :

**Sofi asat :** terimakasih inisudah dilanjut selamat membaca review lagi ya hihi

**Peyek chidori : **wah beneran ? padahal aku ngerasa kacau banget di chap yang kemaren

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **iya loh hihi biar aku tenang jadi nulisnya gak diburu-buru karena kepepet abis orak aku suka tiba-tiba nge-hang haha :D iya nih kita satu hati hihi, ini sudah update semoga suka ya

**Nuria23agazta : **bukaaaaan, maksudnya beda tuh Sakura beda sama cewek2 lainnya gitu hihi :D , ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaaa :D

**Febri Feven : **ini udah lanjuuuut :D

**White's :** makasiiiiih :D ini udah lanjut semoga suka

**Haru CherryRaven : **hahaha , ini sudah dilanjut semoga suka

**Merrychibi2 : **Sasori akan muncul nanti yah hihi, aku suka malah kalau ada yang penasaran *plak haha

**Ayam pink : **horeeee, karinnya ada lagi di chap ini nih semoga suka chap ini

**Hanazono yuri : **hihi sabar ya Sasori pasti bakal ketemu kok sama Sakura

**Haruno mingming : **ini sudah lan to the jut semoga suka hihi

**Zeedezly clalucindtha : **sabar ya Sasori bakal munsul kok nanti

**Hitsuka ikabara : **makasiiih ini udah lanjut

**Ravenpink : **di chap berapanya Sasori ketemu Sakura aku belum tau soalnya aku belum bikin nyampe situ hihi tapi buat Sasori menemukan Sakura itu ada di chap... masih rahasia wkwk

**Uchiharuno : **aku juga gatau mau nulis apalagi *loh haha review lagi yaaa aku update kilat niiiih hihi

Bocoran, Sasori akan muncul di chap 10, buat yang nanyain Sasori terus sabar yaaaa :D

At least

RnR please, Thank you

*bighugs*


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 9 :**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke memandang gadis yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, gadis pemilik mata emerald itu hanya diam menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat kosong. Mereka sekarang berada didalam bis kota yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke asrama.

Sakura tidak menyadari pandangan datar Sasuke yang tertuju padanya sejak tadi, entah apa yang dipikirkannya dari selesai menangis sampai sekarang gadis itu hanya terdiam tak mau bicara. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri tepat kesebelah Sasuke dan ter senyum pada pemuda yang masih menatapnya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini ? dia memangis, terdiam, lalu sekarang tersenyum dihadapannya seolah tidak terjadi apapun barusan.

Sakura menghela napasnya frustasi, pemuda itu masih terdiam menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, "Sungguh, aku tak apa." Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

Hening, keduanya terdiam semuanya kembali seperti tadi, Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, sementara gadis itu menatap objek yang ada diluar jendela. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut berdiri juga membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main dengan ulah pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini. Sasuke memencet bel yang ada pada tiang didalam bis setelah pemuda itu melihat halte yang akan dilewati bis yang mereka tumpangi agar bis ini berhenti.

"Sasu... Sasuke-kun." Sasuke masih mengabaikan Sakura yang memanggil namanya semenjak mereka turun dari bis, pemuda itu hanya terus menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan cepat membuat Sakura kewalahan mengimbangi langkah si Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Kesal karena tidak digubris sama sekali, Sakura pun menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke, dan berhasil pemuda itu otomatis berhenti dan menatap Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau... hah... lakukan ? hah... hah..." Ujar Sakura kesal, gadis itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. "Kita seharusnya tidak turun disini, kita bisa dihukum jika terlambat kembali ke asrama !" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn, lalu apa maumu ?"

"Aku mau kembali." Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat karena pelukan yang erat dari belakang. Pelukan yang sama seperti milik seseorang yang pernah melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, namun yang ini terasa begitu protektif.

"Sa.. Sasu—" Sakura sedikit memberontak tapi tenaganya kalah besar dengan tenaga Sasuke.

"Biarkan begini, sebentar saja. Kumohon." Ucap Sasuke lirih ditelinga Sakura membuat gadis itu berhenti memberontak.

"..."

"Aku pernah bilang, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku melakukan hal seperti ini padamu."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kurasakan saat aku memelukmu seperti ini."

"..."

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya, tangannya mencengkram lemah kedua pundak Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh ?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat serius dihadapannya, gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya ini sedang menahan gugup mati-matian.

"A.. aku menyukaimu, sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu. Dan perasaanku yang tadinya suka itu sekarang berkembang menjadi cinta." Ujar Sasuke, dan waw itu adalah kalimat terpanjang pertama yang pernah pemuda itu ucapkan dalam hidupnya. Sakura masih terdiam, menatap tak percaya kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya ? Dan detik berikutnya gadis itu melihat perubahan diraut wajah pemuda Uchiha itu yang tadinya penuh harap menjadi ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada perasaanku."

"Eh ?"

"Mulai hari ini kau milikku !" Pemuda itu menurunkan cengkramannya pada bahu Sakura dan berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"A.. a... apa ?" Gumam Sakura tergagap setelah dia menyadari apa yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun, apa masudmu ?"

"..." Sasuke masih berjalan menjauhi Sakura, sementara Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan santai didepannya. Sakura segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya, Sasuke berjalan santai sementara Sakura berjaan cepat, gadis itu memberikan banyak pertanyaan pada Sasuke yang terlihat cuek dengan ocehan Sakura.

"Maksudmu kita pacaran ?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun jawab aku, kita pacaran ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menarik lengan jaket Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke-kuuuun jawab pertanyaanku baka."

'Kenapa jadi dia yang cerewet sekarang ?' Batin Sasuke.

oooo

"Lagi-lagi bocah itu yang menjadi sainganku." Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu kepada temannya sambil memainkan gelas berisi wine ditangannya. "Kudengar dia baru kehilangan adiknya." Lelaki paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi wine itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat menunggu lawan bicaranya kembali mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Gadis itu kabur entah kemana sepulang dari Jerman, dia hilang bagai ditelan bumi."

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya. Bukankah itu bagus untuk kita ? Kita bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini." Jeda sejenak, orang itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi menuju meja kerja pria paruh baya tersebut dengan santainya.

"Pikirannya sedang bercabang saat ini antara perusahaan dan adiknya itu, dan disaat terlemahnya kita patahkan dia secara perlahan. Dengan begitu saingan kita berkurang satu lalu kita tinggal mengalahkan Uchiha setelahnya."

Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum sinis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya tadi. "Kau benar... Orochimaru." Ujar Danzo, nama pria paruh baya yang baru saja menyeringai tadi.

Orochimaru mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang segelas wine kepada Danzo. "Untuk keberhasilan kita."

Tring

Keuda gelas beradu. 'tunggu kehancuranmu Akasuna.'

oooo

"Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa ? ini sudah sore."

"Hn, ada aku, kau aman."

"Bukan begitu, kita bisa dihukum karena melanggar peraturan." Ujar Sakura sedikit cemas, pasalnya saat ini jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 waktu setempat, tapi mereka belum juga kembali ke asrama.

"Hn, kau ikut saja." Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mendengar jawaban pemuda yang ehm... resmi menjadi kekasihnya satu jam yang lalu.

Setelahnya sepasang kekasih yang baru diresmikan hubungannya satu jam yang lalu itu menyusuri jalan didaerah Little Tokyo Blok M yang dipenuhi dengan jajanan kuliner dikanan kiri jalan dengan beriringan.

Sakura takjub dengan kawasan yang dipenuhi beragam makanan itu, membuat perutnya yang sudah lapar menjadi semakin lapar.

'kruuyuuk'

Sakura membeku ditempat, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk kearah Sasuke yang memandangnya datar, 'Astaga apa-apaan kau perut sialan.' Batinnya.

"Bahahaha kau hahaha." Sakura melongo melihat kekasihnya tertawa terbahak-bahak didepannya, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa seperti itu, benar-benar out of character 'Dia ini Sasuke atau alien.'Pikirnya.

"Hahaha, ehm Hn, ayo." Sakura dibuat semakin melongo, tadi pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan lupa dimana mereka berada dan sekarang ekspresi datar itu dengan mudahnya bertengger kembali di wajah tampan itu. 'Benar-benar aneh.' Batinnya lagi.

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah caffe yang terlihat sederhana namun terkesan elegan disudut blok, mereka duduk dibangku paling pojok caffe tersebut, didalamnya tidak terlalu ramai namun tidak terlalu sepi juga. Kurang dari semenit mereka duduk, pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, pelayan wanita itu terlihat sedikit tersipu ketika menghampiri bangku yang ditempati Sasuke dan Sakura membuat gadis bermata hijau itu entahlah, merasa cemburu mungkin ?

"Pesan yang ingin kau makan."

"Samakan saja denganmu." Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan mood Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah, tadi sedih, lalu gembira, dan sekarang seperti orang yang sedang marah. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menatap objek diluar jendela dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Lalu, jika aku pesan kopi hitam dengan sedikit gula kau juga akan meminumnya ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai disambut raut terkejut dari Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan sibungsu Uchiha ini.

"Ti.. tidaaaak—" Sakura menghela napasnya pasrah, "Aku mau jus strawberry, makanannya samakan saja." Lanjutnya lagi. Pelayan tadi dibuat salah tingkah dengan kelakuan sepasang kekasih ini, setelah Sasuke menyerahkan pesanannya pelayan itu pun kembali ke belakang.

oooo

"Kemana perginya gadis itu." Ino terlihat gelisah, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mondar-mandir dan mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas membuat Hinata bingung.

"Ino-chan ada apa denganmu ?"

"Mika belum pulang Hinata, aku takut terjadi sesuatu lagi padanya seperti waktu itu."

"Kau berlebihan Ino-chan." Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ino seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya ditaman bermain. "Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku ? Apa kau tidak khawatir temanmu yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit itu berkeliaran diluar sana ?"

"Kalau kau khawatir kenapa tidak kau telepon saja Ino-chan ?"

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kenapa Hinata terlihat tenang-tenang saja ? ketika sepulang sekolah gadis itu sempat menemani Naruto berlatih basket, saat latihan selesai Hinata melihat Sasuke terburu-buru dan berlari keluar lapangan. Hinata yang penasaran langsung bertanya pada kekasih berambut pirangnya itu dan jawabannya membuat Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

'Teme berjanji menjemput Mika-chan setelah dia check-up, makanya teme buru-buru.'

oooo

Sasuke dan Sakura terihat telah selesai menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. "Haaah kenyangnya." Sakura diam memandang kekasihnya yang sedang meminum secangkir American coffe yang dipesannya tadi, "Sasuke-kun." Panggilan gadis itu membuatnya berhenti meneguk minumannya, pemuda itu beraih menatap gadisnya.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan gadisnya itu, Sakura menghela napas "Kopinya Sasuke-kun, aku boleh mencobanya ?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan raut wajah yang antusias.

"Hn? Kau mau mencobanya ?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan, sementara Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sasuke menyodorkan cangkir berisi kopi itu kepada Sakura sambil menampilkan seringai diwajahnya. Sakura menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya tanpa melihat seringai Sasuke barusan, gadis itu mengerjap tak percaya saat bibirnya menyeruput sedikit kopi yang ada pada cangkir tersebut dan sedetik kemudian Sakura segera menjauhkan cangkir itu dari bibirnya dan mengernyit.

"A.. a.. a.. jangan dimuntahkan."Ujar Sasuke sambil menggerakkan jari telunjukknya kekanan dan kekiri didepan Sakura membuat gadis itu mengangguk kaku dan dengan berat menelan cairan pahit itu ketenggorokannya. "Kau jahat Sasuke-kuuun." Sakura segera menyambar gelas berisi jus strawberrynya dan meneguknya tanpa menggunakan sedotan hingga tandas sampai rasa pahit yang tadi dikecapnya hilang seketika. Gadis itu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Drrt... Drrt...

Baru saja dia akan memarahi Sasuke, handphonenya yang tadi dia taruh diatas meja bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

'Ino.'

Hap, dalam sekejap handphone yang tadi ada digenggamannya berpindah tangan, "Sasuke-kuuun." Tanpa memedulikan Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat panggilan masuk pada handphone kekasihnya itu.

'Moshi-moshi Mik—'

"Hn."

'Eh ? Sasuke ?'

"Hn."

'Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponnya ? Mana Mika ?'

"Dia ada bersamaku."

'Aku mau bica—'

"Hn, di sedang sibuk."

Pip

Sasuke menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan mengembalikan handphone itu pada pemiliknya, sementara sang empunya menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayo kita pulang." Sakura diam dan masih memandang Sasuke dengan datar, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dn kembali terduduk. "Kau mau pulang tidak ?" Masih tidak ada reaksi, Sasuke berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya, "Hn, kalau begitu aku duluan." Sakura menghela napasnya entah keberapa kalinya hari ini, gadis itu berdiri dan segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang memimpin didepannya.

oooo

Sasuke dan Sakura jalan beriringan menuju halte, mereka berjalan melewati taman kota yang terlihat sepi dengan daun-daun coklat bertebaran dimana-mana khas musim gugur dan jalanan yang sedikit basah ulah hujan yang turun sore tadi. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, udara yang terasa agak dingin membuat mereka memasukkan tangan mereka pada saku jaket masing-masing.

"Ne.. Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Sasuke-kuuun."

"Hn."

"Ne.. ne.. Sasuke-kun."

"Hn.. hn.."

"Lihat lawan bicarmu saat dia sedang berbicara." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Sakura, "Apa ?"

"Apa kita sekarang pacaran ?"

"..."

"Maksudku itu, tadi kau—, tadi itu, apa kita sepasang kekasih ?" Tanya Sakura gugup sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan kembali berjalan, "Hn, menurutmu ?"

Sakura yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke pun cemberut, gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura kembali berjalan kali ini dia berjalan cepat dan mendahului Sasuke yang berjalan santai.

Sasuke tertegun dengan tingkah gadisnya itu, terlebih saat dia mendengar Sakura bergumam ketika gadis itu melewatinya barusan, "Aku kan bertanya serius, kenapa dia selalu mempermainkanku sih."

Sakura merasa tangannya tertarik kebelakang,, tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik kebelakang, matanya mengerjap menatap orang yang menarik tangannya tadi, "Sa.. sasu.." Oh tidak, jarak mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat diwajahnya, Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas dan dia yakin saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, pemuda itu memiringkan wajahnya kearah kiri dan memejamkan matanya. Seolah mengerti Sakura pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Yang terjadi setelahnya Sakura merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bibir merah muda itu dengan lembut, Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke, gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Sasuke sementara kakinya sedikit berjingjit, Sasuke yang mengerti keadaan kekasihnya itu memeluknya erat dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura sedikit sehingga sekarang kaki Sakura berada diatas kakinya, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalan ciuman mereka sementara tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menahan tubuh Sakura agar tetap seimbang.

Setelah merasa pasokan udara yang mereka butuhkan menipis, keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu dan mengatur napas mereka, wajah Sakura terlihat memerah antara kehabisan udara bercampur malu. Sementara Sasuke memandang Sakura intens.

"Hah.. jika aku... hah.. jika aku bukan aku.. hah.. apa kau masih sama seperti.. hah.. Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.. sore tadi ?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang masih terengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku dan siapapun dirimu, jadilah milikku." Ujar Sasuke sambil memakaikan topi dikepala Sakura karena udara semakin dingin dan sedetik kemudian pemuda itu membawa gadisnya ini kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumam sasuke lirih pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk Sakura yang tertutupi oleh rambut, menghirup dalam-dalam wangin bunga Sakura dari tubuh gadisnya ini. Sementara Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat pemuda itu memeluknya dan perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

'Dan untuk pertama kalinya

Aku merasa takut akan hilangnya dirimu.'

.

.

.

.

to be continue

yang request adegan sasusakunya banyak, ini dia ! semoga gak mengecewakan ya dan semoga suka sama chapter ini, kayak yang aku bilang kemarin Sasori akan muncul di chap depan looooh XD

Balasan Review :

**Nuria23agazta : **ini udah lanjut loh semoga suka :D

**Febri Feven : ** ini udah update lagi semoga suka :D

**Hitsuka ikabara : **aku belum tahu di chap bera tapi bakalan segera ketemu kok sabar yaaaa ;)

**Angelika marlisandhy : **Sasori muncul dichap depan yaaaa :D

**Ayam pink : **semuanya akan kejawab mulai dari chap depan hihi terimakasih semangatnya :D

**Ichiro kenichi : **iya jangan terlalu benci sama karin nanti malah jadi cinta XD *loh haha

**Haru CherryRaven : **wahaha gak jadi besfriend juga sih haha

**Uchiharuno :** waaah aku gak nyangka chap kemarin bisa bikin orang nangis juga XD , makasih makasiiiih ini udah update lagi kok ;)

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom :** iya beruntungnya kita masih bisangerasain kasih sayang orang tua (peluk mamah {} ) haha ini udah lanjut semoga suka

**Ravenpink : ** ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaaa :D aku gak bosen kok dapet review dari kamu makasih yaaaa ;)

**Zeedezly clalucindtha : **semoga karin bener2 tobat hahaha

**White's : **disini udah banyak belooooom ? XP haha ini udah lanjut semoga suka

**Merrychibi2 : **aku juga mau dipeluk Sasuke ujan-ujan gini XD

**Sofi asat : **Sasori munculnya chap depan dia lagi boteng dulu sekarang hihi

**Guest : **Ini udah dilanjut yaaa

**Nasyachoco : **akan diusahakan buat makin panjang hihi, ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaaa ;)

RnR pleaseeee

Thank you *bighugs*


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 10 :**

**Sakura POV**

Pagi ini aku berjalan ke gedung sekolah bersama Hinata dan Ino seperti biasa, yang berbeda dari hari ini dengan hari yang lainnya adalah kondisi mataku yang masih terasa mengantuk.

"Hei, tersenyumlah ! Aku baru tahu kalau orang yang baru memiliki kekasih bisa semurung ini."

"Aku masih ngantuk Ino." Ucapku sedikit ketus pada Ino yang masih tersenyum manis, sementara ku lihat Hinata sedikit meringis dalam senyumnya. Dia pikir aku begini karena siapa eh ? Aku jadi teringat kejadian semalam.

FLASHBACK ON

Aku menghela nafas frustasi, "Sampai sini saja." Ucapku lirih pada Sasuke-kun yang memaksa untuk mengantarku hingga depan pintu kamarku, tentu saja aku menolak itukan sudah termasuk 'kawasan terlarang' untuknya.

Kami sudah tiba di gedung asrama sekarang, jangan tanya bagaimana kami bisa tiba disana tanpa hukuman mengingat ini sudah lewat jam tidur, Sasuke mempunyai akses 'jalan tikus' yang hanya dia dan teman-temannya yang tahu.

"Hn, aku harus memastikanmu aman sampai kamar."

Aku menepak jidatku setelah mendengar jawabannya barusan, "Demi Kami-sama, kenapa kau memberiku kekasih yang keras kepala ?" Gumamku rendah, aku yakin pemuda dingin ini mendengar gumamanku namun dia mengabaiknnya.

Sasuke-kun menarik tanganku menuju bangunan asrama perempuan, astaga dia benar-benar kepala batu. Kami berjalan sepanjang lorong yang sepi dan gelap dengan mengendap-endap tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Setelah menaiki tangga, kami tiba didepan pintu kamarku yang tertutup, tentu saja tertutup Ino dan Hinata pasti sudah tidur.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Hn, istirahatlah. Maaf membawamu hingga selarut ini." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. "Oyasumi. Sampai ketemu besok pagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke-kun mencium jidatku singkat lalu menghilang diantara kegelapan lorong (?)

Aku sedang mencari kunci pintu kamar yang kusimpan dalam tas ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan tangan orang yang berada didalamnya menarikku kedalam.

"Oyasumi. Sampai ketemu besok pagi." Aku melongo melihat Ino meniru apa yang diucapkan Sasuke-kun padaku barusan dan Hinata yang terkikik geli kearahku. 'Ternyata mereka belum tidur' Batinku.

"Je-las-kan !" Aku menghela napasku lagi hari ini.

END FLASHBACK

Dan interogasi malam itupun dimulai, diwarnai dengan mataku yang mengantuk, teriakan histeris Ino, juga pipi merah merona milik Hinata. Jangan minta aku menceritakan lagi apa saja yang mereka tanyakan semalam !

Suasana kelas pagi ini mulai ramai, dari luar aku bisa mendengar suara nyaring Naruto yang sedang bertengkar dengan Kiba, selalu seperti itu tiap pagi kecuali jika kami bertiga datang lebih awal ketika hanya ada beberapa orang dikelas.

**Normal POV**

Ada yang berbeda dengan bangku Sakura pagi ini, gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap kearah bangku disebelahnya, sepertinya dia tertular Sasuke. Tapi tunggu, Sasuke belum datang ? Tumben sekali. Biasanya pemuda itu akan duduk menunggu Sakura datang sambil membaca buku entah apa itu yang pasti bukan buku pelajaran yang ada dihari itu.

Gadis itu menatap lurus kearah belakang kelas, 'Karin.' Gadis berambut merah itu sudah kembali sekolah, sesaat Karin tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura yang saat itu sedang memandangnya.

'Satu masalah selesai.'

oooo

Sasori memandang datar pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, saat ini pemuda berambut merah bermata hazel itu sedang berada dibalkon rumahnya yang berhadapan dengan halaman belakang yang berupa taman buatan yang indah.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kedalam tanpa menutup pintu kaca itu, membiarkan gorden berwarna putih gading itu sedikit berkibar tertiup angin pagi, tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah frame yang ada di meja kecil disebelah kirinya. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pink tersenyum kearah kamera dengan mata berbinar, Sasori tersenyum tipis kearah foto yang dipegangnya itu. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari seseorang yang masuk dan sudah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

Sasori tersentak melihat Yamato yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tangannya menaruh foto yang dipegangnya tadi kembali ketempat semula.

"Maaf mengagetkan anda tuan, tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintunya tapi tidak ada jawaban jadi saya masuk kedalam."

"Hn, ada apa ?"

"Saya hanya mau mengingatkan, rapat saham Mata Cakra akan dimulai dua setengah jam lagi tuan. Dan anda juga ada janji dengan Itachi-sama besok."

"Aku ingat yang satu itu. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Sasori berjalan mendahului Yamato yang masih terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih memandang sekitarnya, tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Kamar nona mudanya, kamar yang hampir dua bulan ini ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Akasuna itu memandang kearah foto yang sempat dipegang oleh tuannya tadi, gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera yang terlihat bahagia setelah meniup lilin kue ulang tahun yang ada didepannya. Selama hampir dua bulan mencari keberadaan nonanya ini, tidak ada sedikitpun jalan terang untuk menemukannya, gadis itu entah berada dimana.

oooo

Sakura menatap lurus kearah papan tulis dihadapannya, seolah-olah sedang memperhatikan guru didepan yang memberi penjelasan bagaimana menyelesaikan soal logaritma. Tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menyangga kepalanya diatas meja, Sakura teringat perkataannya pada Karin kemarin.

'_Mereka berhak tahu yang terjadi padamu. Teman yang tulus tidak akan meninggalkan temannya saat kau susah, mereka akan terus berada disisimu dan menguatkanmu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Klise memang, tapi itulah arti seorang teman'_

'_Jujur, terbuka, dan saling menerima apa adanya'_

Seketika gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang, kearah bangku Ino dan Hinata yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tersebut. Hinata terlihat serius memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei, sementara Ino terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali, menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya Ino menoleh kearah Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias kearahnya membuat gadis itu terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap kedepan.

"Perhatikan gurumu Yamanaka." Ino tersentak mendengar suara Kurenai yang tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu sontak menurunkan tangannya, "Ya, sensei." Tak ingin dihukum gadis Yamanaka itu pun kembali memperhatikan guru didepannya, sementara Sakura terkikik geli melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kau juga Hayasaka." Sontak Sakura pun membeku ditempat mendengar suara dingin senseinya yang terkenal sadis saat memberi hukuman tersebut. "Baik sensei."

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini, merasa ditertawakan Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa ?' membuat sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari ayam menyebalkan itu.

'Mereka sahabatku, mereka berhak tahu yang sebenarnya.'

oooo

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Ungkap Sakura setelah dia, Ino, dan Hinata berkumpul dikamar mereka,"Kau mau melanjutkan cerita yang semalam ? Oh aku tahu, atau kau akan menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu tadi di sekolah saat dia menculikmu dari kami ?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat pipi Sakura sedikit merona merah.

Sakura menghela napasnya frustasi, temannya yang satu ini selalu saja kelewat antusias, 'padahal bukan itu yang aku bicarakan.' Pikirnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan kalian sesuatu, kalian tunggu disini." Ino dan Hinata saling pandang seolah bertanya apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan setelah melihat Sakura terburu-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mereka mendengar kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi seolah menunjukkan jika orang didalamnya sedang mandi. Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi duduk diatas tempat tidur Hinata.

Tak lama, Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Hinata dan Ino memandang tak percaya kearah gadis yang sedang berdiri sambil menunduk didepan mereka ini.

"Kau meminta kami untuk mengomentari warna rambut barumu ?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah membuat tetesan air dari rambutnya berjatuhan kemana-mana, perlahan gadis itu mendongak memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini warna asli rambutku."

"A.. apa ?"

"Mi.. Mika-chan."

"A.. Aku bukan Mika."

"Apa ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti, dia memandang bingung kearah Sakura.

"Namaku bukan Mika, aku.. namaku—" Jeda sebentar Sakura menelan ludahnya, mengambil napas dengan tenang dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Namaku Sakura."

Ino dan Hinata terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan Sakura, jadi sahabat mereka ini membohongi mereka selama ini ?

"Kau—"

"Gomen... Gomen ne... "

"Mi.. Sakura-chan."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membohongi kalian selama ini, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya." Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang terisak ditempatnya berdiri tadi, Hinata mengusap lembut punggung Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dan menuntunnya untuk duduk diantara mereka.

Sekarang posisinya Sakura ditengah dengan Ino disebelah kanannya dan Hinata disebelah kiri.

"Ceritakan." Titah Ino, dari raut wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan pengakuan Sakura barusan. Ia tidak habis pikir Sakura yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai Mika ternyata bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Namaku Sakura, Akasuna Sakura. Aku—"

"Akasuna ?" Potong Ino, gadis itu memandang tidak percaya kearah Sakura sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ino-chan biarkan dia cerita dulu." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan. Ino pun kembali keposisi semula terlihat serius bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku Akasuna Sakura, aku kabur dari rumah. Tidak ada yang tahu aku disini, aku merubah semua identitasku termasuk warna rambutku yang mencolok ini... " Dan selanjutkan Sakura menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada dua sahabatnya ini membuat mereka mengerti bagaimana posisi Sakura.

"Lalu... apa Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya ?" Pertanyaan Ino sontak membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "Aku, belum memberitahunya." Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, "Kau harus memberitahunya Sakura-chan, dia berhak tahu." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku pasti akan memberitahunya."

"Kalian... Tidak marah ?" Lanjutnya lagi membuat dua sahabatnya ini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, awalnya aku kecewa tapi setelah kau menceritakan semuanya aku mengerti keadaanmu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Ungkap Ino diikuti anggukan setuju dari Hinata membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan ?"

"A.. aku... aku... kukira kalian akan marah dan membenciku." Ungkapnya.

Perlahan Ino mendekat dan memeluk sakura dari samping membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut. "Mana mungkin kami marah kau itu sahabat kami."

"Ne.. Sakura-chan, sahabat saling menerima apa adanya bukan ?" Ungkap Hinata sambil tersenyum ebut dan ikut memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou."

oooo

PRANG

Suara pecahan gelas yang membentur tembok terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang diisi oleh dua orang lelaki dewasa ini.

"Brengsek, bagaimana bisa bocah merah itu mengalahkanku lagi ?" Ujar salah lelaki penyebab pecahnya gelas itu dengan emosi.

"Tenanglah Danzo, dinginkan kepalamu."

"Tenang katamu ? ini Mata Cakra, perusahaan yang mempunyai saham yang cukup besar. Dan bocah itu lagi yang mendapatkannya, kita bisa bangkrut Orochimaru !" Serunya lagi dengan emosi yang sudah tersulut kepada rekannya itu.

"Aku tahu cara menghancurkannya Danzo, maka dari itu kuminta kau untuk tenang." Danzo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Orochimaru yang berbicara dengan tenangnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kita bisa menghancurkannya dari dalam." Danzo menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tidak mengerti kemudian pandangannya beralih pada kertas yang foto yang digenggam Orochimaru, 'Siapa gadis itu ?' Pikirnya.

oooo

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda disebelahnya yang masih setia menggandeng tanggannya. Hari ini akhir pekan tentu saja sekoah libur, Hinata dan Ino pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing hingga nanti sore, awalnya Sakura akan ikut dengan salah satu diantara mereka tapi Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat, dan 'permintaan' Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditolak membuat gadis itu akhirnya menuruti kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, kau akan tahu nanti." Ujar Sasuke, sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam bis. Setelah setengah jam berada didalam bis, Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura turun dan kembali berjalan. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika sadar bahwa sekarang mereka berada di sebuah kompleks yang menurut Sakura lumayan elite. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura ketika merasa langkah kaki gadis itu melambat.

"Ada apa ?"

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan kekasinya, "kita kerumahku." Ucapnya seraya kembali menarik tangan Sakura untuk mensejajarkan langkah gadis itu dengannya, sementara Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut, 'Dia bercanda.' Batinnya.

Mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah yang terbilang paling besar diantara rumah yang lainnya, Sakura melihat pelayan yang langsung menghampiri mereka dan membukakan pintu gerbang setelah tahu siapa yang datang tanpa harus memencet bel. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu sejenak, "Ayo, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kaasanku." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kita akan kerumahmu ?" Tanya Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Karena kau akan tahu setelahnya." Jawab Sasuke santai membuat Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

"Dimana kaasanku ?"

"Beliau didalam tuan, dihalaman belakang seperti biasa."

Sasuke tahu betul kebiasaan ibunya, wanita itu pasti sedang mengurusi tanaman kesayangannya seperti biasa.

Krieet

Sasuke menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan halaman belakang rumahnya, membuat wanita cantik yang sedang mengurusi tanamannya itu terlonjak kaget dan melihat kearah pintu.

"Sasuke-kun." Senyum terlihat diwajah wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak muda dan cantik tersebut. Wanita menghampiri putra bungsunya bermaksud untuk memeluknya, namun hal itu diurungkannya ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dengan gugup, Mikoto nama ibu Sasuke itu pun melihat kearah tangan putra bungsunya yang menggandeng gadis itu.

"Siapa ini ?" Tanya wanita cantik itu penasaran, suaranya terdengar lembut ditelinga Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya agar maju kedepan sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

"Se.. selamat pagi, saya Hayasaka Mika, saya te—"

"Dia kekasihku." Potong Sasuke, membuat Sakura dengan terkejut menoleh kearahnya dan Mikoto yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura hanya bisa membekap mulutnya sambil menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Wow." Seseorang yang tak mereka sadari sedang melewati tempat mereka berdiri tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan dengan refleks bersuara. Ketiga orang yang ada disana menoleh kearah suara, dan ketika tahu siapa orang itu Sasuke langsung menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Baka aniki."

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Oke aku gak tau chap ini feelnya dapet atau nggak, gimana menurut kalian ? Sasori memang muncul sedikit di chap ini, tapi sedikit-sedikit dia bakal dapet banyak peran disini sampe nanti diakhir.

Balasan review :

**Hanazono yuri : **ini udah dilanjut yaaa :D

**Nasyachoco : **makasih hihi, ini udah dilanjut ya semoga suka ;)

**White's : **hihi pukpuk deeeeh haha :p ini udah dilanjut semoga suka ;)

**Merrychibi2 : **iya aku mulai panjangin alurnya tapi chap ini rada pendek gapapa ya hehe ._.v yap sasusaku udah pacaran sekarang.

**Kiyouke Akane :** makasih, iya akan diusahakan buat lebih panjang lagi

**Rikaochan : **hihi makasih, di chap ini dia udah ngungkapin ke sahabatnya tuh ;)

**Inoueyuuki89 : **review lagi ya gimana chap ini menurut kamu ;)

**Ayam pink : **nggak-nggak sasu punya jalan tikus biasalah cowooook yega ? haha padahal dia kan ayam ya kenapa gak jalan ayam aja *loh

**Febri Feven : **makasiiih, ini udah lanjut ;)

**Angelika marlisandhy : **bakal diusahakan buat update kilat terus kok ;)

**Haru CherryRaven : ** hayooo pengen juga ya dipeluk sasuke ? haha XP , aku gak jahat

**Uchiharuno : **wah haha, kita bakal masuk konflik sebentar lagi sabar yaaaa ;)

**Ichiro kenichi :** hehe di chap ini juga warna aslinya keluar walaupun sebentar;)

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **hehe ini udah lanjut lagi semoga suka yaaa ;)

Bocoran lagi Sasori dan Sakura bakalan ketemu di chap 13 atau 14 jadi tunggu ya buat yang gak sabar, sabariiiiin :p


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 11 :**

"Jadi... sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kekasih adikku yang menyebalkan ini ?"

"Itachi !"

"Apa ? aku bertanya padanya bukan padamu baka ototou."

Sakura hanya melongo melihat kedua kakak-beradik ini untuk kesekian kalinya adu mulut dengan tema yang tidak penting sama sekali menurutnya. Sasuke yang biasanya lebih memilih diam dengan hal yang tidak penting kali ini selalu menyanggah apa saja yang kakaknya katakan.

"Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar jika sudah bertemu." Ucap Mikoto datang dengan pelayannya yang membawakan mereka minuman juga makanan ringan.

"Dia selalu membahas yang tidak penting."

"Kau juga selalu menanggapi hal tidak penting yang kubahas." Sanggah Itachi santai sambil menampilkan senyum meremehkan pada Sasuke. Sementara Sakura dibuat semakin melongo meihat pertengkaran dua ornag berbeda usia yang wajahnya hampir mirip itu.

"Sudahlah kalian ini, ah ya silahkan diminum Mika-chan, agar pikiranmu tenang dari dua orang berisik ini."

"Kaasan." Seru Sasuke, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum dan tangannya bergerak mengambil minuman yang tersaji didepannya ini.

"Terimakasih baa-san."

"Kau cantik, beruntungnya anakku yang seperti ini bisa mendapatkanmu."

" 'Seperti ini' apa yang ibu maksud ?"

"Kau lebih tahu bagaimana dirimu ototou." Timpal Itachi yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah berkata 'oke aku diam.'

"Hahaha... haha.." Tiga orang diruangan itu tertegun melihat gadis yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba tertawa lepas, "Haha.. emm.. maaf aku hanya, kalian terlihat lucu menyalurkan kasih sayang dengan bertengkar seperti itu." Ungkap Sakura polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat salah seorang pemuda yang sedang bertengkar tadi merona dibuatnya.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut sambil melihat Sakura yang masih menggoda Sasuke dan Itachi yang melanjutkan pertengkarannya.

Kring..Kring

Suara telepon mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak dari kegiatan tidak penting yang mereka lakukan, Itachi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar gagang telepon setelah pelayannya mengatakan bahwa telepon itu untunya.

"Hn."

"..."

"Ya, baiklah aku tunggu."

"Siapa ?" Tanya Mikoto. "Temanku yang kuceritakan kemarin pada kaasan." Jawab Itachi, matanya beralih pada Sasuke sekarang. "Kau mau makan siang disini kan ?"

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban putra bungsunya itu membuat Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, "Kenapa ? Kau baru pulang, makan sianglah disini. Mika-chan juga belum makan siang."

"Aku ada acara dengannya bu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan kembali minggu depan." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah ibunya, pemuda itu berdiri bersiap untuk pergi lagi. Mikoto menghela napasnya, anak bungsunya ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Jaga Mika-chan dengan baik ne, aku akan marah jika sampai kau membuatnya menangis."

"Hn."

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, "Kau harus datang lagi kesini Mika-chan." Ujar Mikoto sambil memeluk Sakura. 'Hangat.' Batin Sakura. "Uhm aku berjanji akan datang kesini lagi untuk menemui baa-san." Ucap Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

oooo

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Kau dan Itachi-nii itu beda berapa tahun ?" Sasuke tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan yang terontar dari mulut kekasihnya ini, "Hn, 3 tahun, kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa aku hanya bertanya." Jawab sakura, 'Berarti usianya sama dengan Sasori-nii.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bis sambil bercanda atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menggoda Sasuke membuat gadis itu tertawa lepas setiap mata emerald itu menangkap semburat merah di pipi kekasihnya itu, Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadisnya yang 'ajaib' ini.

Tepat saat Sakura tertawa lepas, sebuah mobil berlainan arah berpapasan dengan mereka, mobil itu melaju kearah jalan yang telah mereka lewati.

"Hahaha kau lucu lihat wajahmu sasuke-kun ahaha."

DEG

'Suara itu.' Batin seseorang yang berada didalam mobil berwarna hitam tersebut.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar, tidak ada siapa-siapa, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tak ada siapapun. Tentu saja tidak ada, dua orang itu sudah menghilang dibelokan.

"Ada apa tuan ?" Tanya Yamato yang heran melihat tingkah aneh tuannya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasori singkat. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

Tak sadarkah kau Sasori bahwa jarak kalian tadi sangat dekat ?

oooo

"Hahaha.. ehm." Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan pandangan bingung. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat jalanan kosong dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya sasuke sambil mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang hanya dijawab gelengan kecil dari sang gadis.

"Tidak ada, ayo." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kembali berjalan meninggalkan jalanan kosong yang sepi itu.

oooo

Itachi yang baru saja akan kembali masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura keluar, namun pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan rumahnya, pria berusia 20 tahun ini tersenyum ketika kaca pintu mobil dibuka dan menampilkan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hai keriput." Sapa seseorang berambut merah dari dalam mobil dengan senyum seringainya.

"Hai bayi."

"Bagaimana kabarmu kawan ?" Tanya Itachi saat mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah, pria berambut hitam itu masuk kedalam rumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Tidak baik." Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori, sahabatnya dari bangku SMA itu.

"Apanya yang tidak baik ?"

oooo

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin es-krim."

"Kau ingin es-krim disaat udara dingin begini ?" Sasuke memandang tak percaya kearah kekasihnya ini.

"Karena aku sedang ingin."

"Hn, beli saja sendiri."

"Kau menyebalkan." Sakura memajukan bibirnya karena kesal, sementara Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Kau akan kucium jika menampilkan wajah seperti itu baka." Sakura terdiam, wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Sakura.

Setelah melewati perdebatan tak penting yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, pemuda itu membelikan Sakura es-krim strawberry yang diminta gadisnya dari tadi. Sasuke yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan dengan segala argumennya bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang Sakura hanya untuk satu es-krim strawberry ? Beri tepuk tangan untuk gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Kau mau ?" Sakura menyodorkan es-krim strawberrynya kearah Sasuke yang kini duduk disebelahnya, gadis itu tahu Sasuke akan menolaknya karena pemuda itu tidak suka makanan manis, hal itu membuat Sakura yang jail kembali menggodanya.

Mereka sekarang duduk dibangku panjang di taman kota yang terlihat agak ramai karena hari ini mayoritas penduduknya libur dari kegiatan rutin yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Ditemani udara sejuk yang tidak sedingin kemarin juga daun-daun berwarna coklat yang mulai berjatuhan menandakan mereka berada dimusim gugur dan akan segera memasuki musim dingin.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Sasuke menggeleng menatap kekasihnya yang sedang melahap es-krim yang dibelinya tadi dengan intens.

Sakura tersenyum melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berlari mengerjar bocah laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua gadis itu, bocah laki-laki itu terus menghindari kejaran yang Sakura yakini adalah adiknya untuk membawa kabur balon yang diinginkan gadis kecil itu.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah dua bocah itu membuat Sasuke ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pandang Sakura. Saat gadis itu mulai dekat dengan bocah laki-laki dihadapannya dia terjatuh membuat Sakura yang melihatnya refleks berdiri, namun niatnya untuk menolong gadis itu diurungkan setelah melihat bocah laki-laki itu menhampiri gadis kecil itu dan berusaha menenangkannya ketika dilihatnya gadis itu akan menangis, Sakura pun kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"Hiks nii-chan.. sakit hiks."

"Jangan menangis, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Hiks nii-chan."

"Ssst sudah ya berhenti menangis, maafkan aku Yuki-chan." Bocah laki-laki itu mengelus lembut rambut karamel milik adik kecilnya itu agar tenang dan berhenti menangis. Tak lama setelahnya bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil nii-chan tadi menggendong gadis kecil itu dipunggungnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sakura yang merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Melihat dua bocah tadi, mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

FLASHBACK

Gadis kecil yang mempunyai warna rambut sewarna dengan warna bunga Sakura itu berlari mengejar seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang berjalan santai dan berada jauh didepannya.

"Nii-chaaaan tunggu Sakura." Sakura, nama gadis kecil itu berteriak memanggil seseorang yang dipanggilnya nii-chan tadi berharap orang itu berhenti dan menunggunya. Namun bocah laki-laki itu masih tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi.

"Sasori-nii." Seru Sakura lagi yang sekarang berjarak tak jauh dari Sasori yang masih terus berjalan, gadis itu semakin mendekati Sasori. Namun disaat jarak mereka semakin dekat, gadis itu jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Akh.. Niichan." Gadis itu memekik menahan sakit, membuat Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks sakit... nii-chan hiks.. hiks.." Sasori memanang datar gadis kecil yang terjatuh dihadapannya dengan luka di lututnya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"Hiks.. Nii-chan."

"Baka." Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, bukan seperti seorang kakak pada umumnya yang akan berlari kearah adiknya yang terjatuh, menenangkannya, atau bahkan menggendongnya, bocah laki-laki ini hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar dan kata menusuknya yang belum bisa diterima gadis kecil seperti Sakura.

"Ni.. nii-chan."

"Siapa suruh kau lari." Sasori membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menjauhi Sakura kecil yang masih terduduk di jalanan.

"Sakura-sama mari saya bantu, luka anda harus diobati." Ujar Yamato yang berlari menghampiri Sakura, pria itu memang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan keluarga Akasuna dari dulu mengingat ayahnya juga menjadi orang kepercayaan kakek Sakura selama beliau masih hidup, pria itu mulai menggantikan ayahnya setelah Sasori lahir.

"Aku ingin Sasor-nii.. hiks.. aku ingin nii-chan.. aku ingin bersama nii-chan.. hiks.."

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang terlihat melamun sampai-sampai mengabaikan es-krimnya yang mulai meleleh dan meneskan lelehannya ditangan putih gadis itu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya setelah Sasuke berhasil membawanya kembali dari lamunan tentang masa lalunya.

"Sasu."

"Hn, kau harusnya memperhatikan es-krimmu nona." Pandangan Sakura yang mengarah pada Sasuke kemudian beralih pada es-krim strawberry yang mulai meleleh ditangannya. Gadis itu mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang memegang es-krim, dan kejadian selanjutnya tak pernah Sakura duga. Sasuke melahap es-krim yang ditolaknya tadi langsung dari tangan Sakura sampai habis setengahnya, membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Heeeei !" Seru Sakura pada kekasihnya yang masih mencomot es-krim ditangannya itu. Sakura menatap horror kearah kekasihnya yang telah melahap es-krim ditangannya hingga tandas menyisakan cup yang akhirnya direbut Sasuke lalu dibuangnya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang anti makanan manis itu mampu menghabiskan es-krim yang baru Sakura makan sedikit, bahkan belum setengahnya ?

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan pada es-krimku baka ?"

"Hn, aku ingin tahu apa rasanya akan sama dengan bibirmu saat aku menciumnya nanti." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil membersihkan tangan Sakura dari lelehan es-krim yang dipegangnya tadi dengan tissu.

"Me.. mesum." Entahlah, wajah Sakura memanas mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke barusan, gadis itu yakin wajahnya pasti menampilkan rona merah saat ini.

Keduanya terdiam setelah Sasuke selesai membersihkan tangan Sakura, membuat suasana taman kota yang ramai itu terasa hening untuk keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Saat aku kerumahmu tadi, aku tidak bertemu ayahmu. Kemana dia ?" Tanya Sakura antusias, gadis itu memandang wajah kekasihnya yang berekspresi datar dari tadi.

"Ayahku tidak ada. Dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak seketika, gadis itu menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada kekasihnya.

"Sa.. Sasu maaf aku.. aku tidak tahu." Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya kerah Sakura dan menmpilkan senyum tipisnya pada gadisnya ini.

"Tak apa, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan tahu. Lagi pula itu memang kenyataan."

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda disampingnya ini, 'Kenyataan ?' Batinnya. Sasuke terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya terasa berat, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda itu.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan semilir angin memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai indah.

"Dia, sosok yang ku banggakan. Dia pria yang kukagumi, dia tegas dan wataknya keras tapi dia sosok yang peduli pada keluarganya, baginya keluarganya itu nomor satu, ada kehangatan dibalik wajah tegasnya itu membuat aku dan kakakku begitu mengagumi sosoknya."

Sasuke tersenyum saat menjelaskan bagaimana sosok ayahnya itu pada Sakura, sementara Sakura masih memejamkan matanya, gadis itu mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Dia tegas dan keras, tapi kau tahu tousan selalu bisa mengalah jika berhadapan dengan kaasan. Kaasan dengan sifat lembutnya bisa membuat sifat tousan yang keras melunak saat marah. Dan aku kagum pada keduanya."

Sakura tersenyum, gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, setelah aku mendengar ceritamu aku merasa jika kau itu mirip dengan ayahmu. Maksudku, wajahmu lebih mirip dengan Mikoto baa-san dibanding Itachi-nii tapi sifat ayahmu itu sepertinya menurun padamu. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Hn, kau selalu bisa menebakku." Jeda sejenak, pemuda itu menghela napasnya, "Dan kau tahu ?"

"Hm ?"

"Aku merasa menemukan sosok ibuku dalam dirimu."

"Eeeeh."

"Aku jadi merasa seperti tousan dan kaasan versi muda." Sasuke mendengus geli karena ucapannya sendiri, sementara Sakura tertawa dan menyikut pelan lengan atas Sasuke dengan siku kirinya.

"Hahaha kau menggelikan, mana ada yang seperti itu Sasuke-kun"

"Tapi serius, kau benar-benar merubahku. Entah kenapa aku bisa begitu dekat denganmu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Kau membuatku peduli padamu yang baru kukenal saat itu, kau bisa membuatku tersenyum, kau mengeluarkan sifat jahilku yang biasanya hanya kuperlihatkan pada Itachi dirumah, kau membuatku bisa mengalah pada sesuatu seperti es-krim tadi—" Sasuke mendengus geli mengingat kejadian barusan saat akhirnya dia mengalah pada Sakura yang terus menerus meminta es-krim padanya,"Yang paling penting... kau bisa mencairkan sifat dinginku."

Sakura tertegun mendengar kalimat panjang Sasuke, gadis itu tidak percaya jika dirinya berpengaruh besar bagi pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya ini.

"Dan yang terakhir, kau bisa membuatku mencintaimu." Sasuke mencium singkat bibir merah muda Sakura, sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin sekali mencium bibir Sakura sama seperti saat pertama pemuda ini menciumnya tapi tentu saja Sasuke tahu tempat, dan saat ini taman kota sedang ramai beda seperti malam itu.

"Baka." Ujar Sasuke saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit bersemu dan masih diam menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, pemuda itu mengacak rambut Sakura dengan lembut membuat gadis itu tersadar dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura sambil berhambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Timpal Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku juga lebih mencintaimu."

"Aku yang lebih."

"Aku Sasuke-kuuuuun."

"Hn, aku yang lebih. Dan perdebatan ditutup."

"Ku menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Eeeeh ? kau sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau yang paling menyebalkan.

"Kau—" Dan ya, perdebatan tidak penting kembali terjadi diantara sepasang kekasih yang saling melempar argumen siapa yang paling menyebalkan.

oooo

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya ?" Itachi masih memandang foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang ditunjukkan Sasori padanya. Sasori menceritakan tentang Sakura yang menghilang pada Itachi, pemuda berambut hitam itu terkejut ketika Sasori menceritakan tentang adik perempuannya itu.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu sudah berteman dengan Sasori sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMA, namun tak pernah sekalipun Sasori menceritakan tentang adiknya yang tinggal di Jerman pada saat itu.

Sasori memandang sahabatnya ini dengan penuh harap, "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

Mata Itachi membulat ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Sasuke." Sasori memandang penuh tanya kearah Itachi. "Apa maksudmu ?"

oooo

Cekrek.. Cekrek..

Bunyi kamera terdengar dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di dekat taman kota tokyo, seseorang didalamnya terlihat sedang membidik objek diluar sana melalui kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka dengan kameranya.

"Jalan, kita sudah mendapatkannya." Ujar orang itu pada sang supir.

"Malang sekali nasibmu gadis manis, harus menjadi tumbal kakakmu sendiri." Ucap orang itu lagi dengan seringainya sambil melihat-lihat hasil bidikannya pada kamera yang ia pegang, Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang terlihat sedang bercanda dengan seorang pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kita kemana sekarang Orochimaru-sama ?" Tanya sang supir pada tuannya yang masih memainkan kameranya.

"Langsung ke kantor Danzo saja."

oooo

"Sasuke-kun, sudah mulai terasa dingin. Kita kembali ke asrama sekarang ?"

"Hn, ayo." Sasuke berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskannnya, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang saat ini.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura pada kekasihnya yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hn, tak apa."

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan ditengah jalanan taman kota yang dipenuhi pohon yang sedang aktif menggugurkan daun berwarna coklat itu menuju halte meninggalkan bangku taman yang diduduki mereka tadi. Memperlihatkan sang pemuda yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan perasaan mengganjal dihatinya yang tiba-tiba datang.

'Ada saatnya kita bertemu, ada saatnya juga kita berpisah

Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan perpisahan

Jika itu menyakitkan.'

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Nah mereka hampir ketemu tuh barusan u,u , gimana chap ni menurut kalian ? oh iya itu eskrim yang dimakan Sakura aku lupa waffle yang bentuknya corong itu namanya apa jadi aku tulis cup aja hahahahaha *plak

Balasan Review :

**Febri Feven : ** ini udah lanjut dan ini udah kilat :D

**Merrychibi2 : **sabaaaaar hihi XP ini udah lanjuuut

**Ulandari : **makasiiih udah suka :D ini udah update kilat ;)

**Clariza risanti 3 : **hihi selamat penasaran ya :p

**Uchiharuno : **haha kalau suka yang kayak gitu aku juga geli :p ._.v , oke keep reading dan revew lagi ya ;)

**Nasyachoco : **makasiiih :D haha selamat penasaran lagi ya ini udah update kilat ;)

**Hitsuka ikabara : **ini udah updateeee ;)

**White's : **ini udah dilanjut semoga suka suka suka :D

**Hanazono yuri : **dia bakalan segera tahu ikutin terus, makasih udah review :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **hihi iya nih aku aja pas sama dia gak dikenalin *loh haha iya kakak beradik itu bakalan segera ketemu :D

**Ravenpink : **huhu sebentar lagiii kok mereka ketemu :p , aku juga gatau apa yang bakal Sasori lakuin u,u *plak haha

**Hana kumiko : **gapapa kok makasih loh udah review hana-chan, semoga sua chap ini yaaa hihi :D

**Ayam pink : **haha bisa jadiiiiii =)) hem kita liat nanti aku belum bikin nyampe situ-situ XD iy ini udh semangat banget tiap nulis pasang inget kepala biar ngebut wkwk

RnR pleaseeee

Thank you *bighugs*


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 12 :**

Pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pemuda itu berdiri di balkon kamar adik perempuannya yang mengarah ke halaman belakang rumah. Pemuda berambut merah itu menutup matanya menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk dipagi hari dan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai halus kulit wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna.

Otaknya berputar mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat dirinya pergi ke Tokyo dan mengunjungi sahabat lamanya.

FLASHBACK

Mata Itachi membulat ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Sasuke." Sasori memandang penuh tanya kearah Itachi. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Dia mirip dengan Mika."

"Mika ?" Kening Sasori mengerut mengingat-ingat nama yang disebut Itachi tadi, tapi sepertinya pemuda ini memang tidak pernah mengenal bahkan mendengar nama ini.

"Iya, dia kekasih Sasuke, Sasuke mengenalkannya pada kaasan tadi pagi dan sekitar dua jam yang lalu mereka pamit pergi."

"..."

Itachi terdiam dan memandang foto yang dipegangnya. "Mereka benar-benar mirip, hanya saja rambutnya yang berbeda." Gumam Itachi rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasori.

END FLASHBACK

Sasori membuka matanya ketika merasa ada seseorang yang datang dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?"

"Ya, tuan."

Sasori membalikkan badannya menghadap Yamato dan mengambil amplop cokelat yang dibutuhkannya. Bukan, bukan amplopnya tapi isinya yang dia butuhkan. Mata hazel itu memandang datar foto seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya itu, tentu saja foto itu diambilnya diam-diam. Sasori sangat hafal dengan wajah itu, mata hijau yang bersinar, hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung, bibir tipis itu, dia sangat mengenalnya.

"Hn, awasi dia."

oooo

Danzo memandang beberapa foto yang diberikan Orochimaru barusan, "Kau yakin dia akan berguna ?"

"Tentu saja, gadis itu adik satu-satunya."

"Kudengar hubungan mereka tidak baik."

Orochimari menyunggingkan senyum menyeringainya pada lawan bicaranya ini, "Mana mungkin bocah itu mencarinya tanpa henti jika dia tidak berguna sama sekali untuk kita." Ujarnya sambil menatap foto yang diambilnya dua hari yang lalu itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengawasi dia."

oooo

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran hari ini berakhir telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, Sakura yang seharusnya sudah ada di asrama harus mengerjakan tugas piketnya dulu, Hinata dan Ino menemani Sakura kali ini. Semenjak kejadian dua bulan yang lalu dua sahabatnya ini tidak pernah membiarkan Sakura pulang sendirian kecuali jika gadis itu 'diculik' Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya lega setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Kau selalu saja ketinggalan piket." Ujar Ino sesaat setelah Sakura duduk. "Aku selalu ketinggalan mencatat Ino, si pantat ayam itu selalu saja menggodaku." Sakura mengucapkannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Kau lucu Sakura-chan."

"Hinata, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu aku bisa ketahuan."

"Tak apa, lagi pula tidak ada orang lain lagi disini." Timpal Ino, Sakura memang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya tapi mereka belum beranjak dari kelas karena Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya karena pemuda itu harus berkumpul dengan club basketnya, Hinata juga sama, sementara Ino dia hanya ikut-ikutan.

Hening, tidak ada membuka pembicaraan lagi setelahnya, merasa penasaran Ino mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sakura."

"Hm ?"

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya ?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino setelah mendengar pertanyaan teman pirangnya ini, wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Gadis itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan gelengan lemahnya.

"Kau belum memberitahunya ? Astaga aku tidak percaya ini."

"Aku... aku butuh waktu Ino. Aku takut."

"Tapi dia berhak tahu, demi Kami-sama dia itu kekasihmu Sakura."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Ino barusan, Sasuke memang berhak tahu tapi Sakura merasa belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu takut, takut Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya setelah pemuda itu tahu yang sebenarnya. Takut apa yang dijaganya selama ini pergi begitu saja dan semuanya berubah. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau harus memberitahunya. Lebih baik dia mengetahuinya darimu langsung kan."

"Aku tahu tapi aku—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan Ino,"Sakura kau—"

"Sakura ?" Merasa ada yang memotong ucapannya, Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang memotong ucapannya barusan. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pandang Ino, dan ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino, gadis itu bahkan lebih kaget lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sakura merasa napasnya tercekat melihat pemuda yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya kearah Sakura atas apa yang didengarnya tadi, pemuda itu sudah tiba disana beberapa menit yang lalu, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas saat mendengar Hinata memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama Sakura, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar.

Sakura segera bergegas mengejar Sasuke yang meninggalkannya sesaat setelah pemuda itu menangkap basah dirinya tadi. Dalam lari, pikirannya kalut, benar-benar kalut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, gadis itu takut memikirkannya. Sakura takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, atau lebih parahnya lagi membencinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang terus berjalan cepat dan mengabaikan panggilannya, gadis itu merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang berbalik kearahnya. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketika dia sudah berhadapan kekasihnya ini, Sakura takut, terlalu takut untuk balik memandang Sasuke yang dia yakini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa lagi ?" Pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin ditelinga Sakura keluar dari mulut Sasuke, "Tatap lawan bicaramu saat dia sedang bicara Sakura !"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar saat Sasuke membentaknya, dengan perlahan gadis mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kekasinya yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Kau anggap aku apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"..."

"JAWAB AKU SAKURA !" Sekali lagi, tubuh mungil gadis itu bergetar mendengar Sasuke yang membentaknya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi seperti tadi.

"A.. a.. aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya didepan Sasuke, menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku seperti orang idiot !" Sakura kembali mendongak ketika merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang berada didepannya itu kembali bergerak menjauhinya lagi setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir barusan.

"Sa.. Sasu dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Sakura terus berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang entah akan membawanya kemana, gadis itu hanya mengikuti kemana kekasihnya itu melangkah seolah tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya.

"Sasu.. tunggu.. hiks.."

Sasuke masih terus berjalan mengabaikan Sakura yang masih mengikutinya dari tadi, pemuda itu merasa kecewa, dia merasa dibohongi, dan benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tapi disatu sisi pemuda itu tidak ingin seperti ini, gadisnya menangis dia tahu itu, ingin sekali dia berhenti untuk menghapus air mata itu dan memeluk gadisnya tapi egonya berkata lain.

"Sasu... Akh.."

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar pekikkan yang keluar dari mulut gadisnya itu, dia membalikkan badannya kebelakang lalu menghela napasnya, sedetik kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang jatuh terduduk dihadapannya.

Lihat ? Egomu yang sangat tinggi bisa dikalahkan oleh Sakura hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baka." Ucap Sasuke, sedetik kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk lalu menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridal style kearah batang kayu besar dan mendudukkan Sakura disana. Pemuda itu berlutut dihadapan gadisnya dan membersihkan luka dilutut Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang biasa dibawanya.

"Sasu... hiks.. go.. gomen ne hiks.."

"..."

"gomen.. gomen.. gomen.. hiks." Sakura memejamkan matanya erat sambil terus meminta maaf.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih mendongak menatap Sakura yang masih terisak didepannya, tangannya bergerak kearah pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut. Menghabus jejak air mata yang dibuat Sakura, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menghapus air matanya lembut.

"Hiks.. Sasu.."

Sasuke masih menghapus air mata Sakura dalam diam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Gomenne.. hiks.." Tangan pemuda itu berhenti dan menempatkan tagannya dikanan-kiri tubuh Sakura. Pandangannya menatap lurus kearah wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi datar namun jauh lebih hangat dari yang tadi.

"Sudah kukatakan, egoku tidak pernah bisa menang melawanmu."

"Hiks.. aku.. aku.. hiks.."

"Berhentilah menangis dasar cengeng." Ujar Sasuke, tangan kanannya kembali menghapus air mata Sakura, sementara Sakura memberengut mendengar ledekan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tangan Sasuke terhenti mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, "Kau seharusnya menceritakannya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Aku.. aku takut. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, aku takut kau membenciku setelahnya, jika aku harus terus menjadi Mika agar kau tetap berada disisiku.. aku.. aku akan melakukannya.. aku takut kehilanganmu aku.. aku.."

"Ssst tenanglah." Sasuke memeluk gadisnya ini yang mulai meracau tidak jelas agar diam dan kembali tenang, setelah merasa Sakura lebih tenang Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"Dengar, aku mencintaimu bukan karena namamu, aku mencintaimu bukan karen siapa kau, tapi aku mencintaimu karena dirimu sendiri, kau yang apa adanya."

"Hiks.. Sasu.."

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa aku tahu hal ini bukan darimu."

"Gomen ne.. aku...hmmph."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh bibir Sasuke yang menepel di bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, mata Sakura yang terbelalak karena kaget seketika melembut ketika menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menciumnya lembut dengan mata terpejam.

Perlahan Sakura pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke, dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang lebih tinggi darinya karena posisi Sakura yang duduk dan dia yang berlutut didepannya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di belakang leher Sasuke, sesekali gadis itu meremas rambut mencuat Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya, Sakura yang merasa mulai kehabisan napasnya mencoba untuk melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke padanya. Mengerti kondisi kekasihnya, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Itu hukuman dariku." Ucapnya santai membuat Sakura memberengut sebal.

Tes... tes...

Perlahan hujan turun membasahi halaman belakang sekolah tempat mereka berada sekarang, beruntung mereka berada dibawah pohon maple yang belum sepenuhnya menggugurkan daunnya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa sesuatu menetes di hidungnya.

"Hn, sepertinya kita harus diam disini dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura, "Dan kau bisa menceritakan semua padaku sekarang."

oooo

"Haaaah, satu masalah selesai." Ujar Ino pada Hinata, selepas kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke, dua gadis itu mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan bersembunyi untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"I.. Ino-chan, se.. seharusnya kita ti.. tidak melihat yang barusan." Wajah Hinata merona merah mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke mencium Sakura untuk menghentikan tangis gadis itu, dia benar-benar malu sudah melihat apa yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa itu bonus Hinata." Ujar Ino dengan riang membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah dibuatnya.

"Kalian ini sedang apasih ?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang mereka, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjingjit berusaha melihat apa yang dilihat Ino dan Hinata karena dua gadis itu menutupinya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, se.. sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini ya e.. ehehe."

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan yang kalian lihat Hinata-chan."

"Ti.. tidak ada apa-apa, ayo ki.. kita kembali ke asrama." Hinata menarik paksa tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu mengikutinya, sementara Ino masih diam menyaksikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang jauh disana tanpa memedulikan Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka mengintip."

Tubuh Ino membeku mendengar suara itu, suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal, perlahan Ino membalikkan tubuhnya kesumber suara.

"Sa.. Sai-kun."

"Hm ?" Sai menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat kikuk seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri oleh pemiliknya, pandangannya beralih kembali kearah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan dibawah pohon maple. "Kau tinggal bilang saja padaku kan jika mau seperti mereka." Ucap Sai dengan senyum anehnya yang membuat Ino bergidik.

"Se.. seperti apa mak.. maksudmu ?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, aku tahu kau pintar." Ujar Sai lagi, kali ini sambil menarik tangan Ino menjauh dari tempat itu.

oooo

"Jadi kekasihku ini berambut merah muda, eh ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang ada dipunggungnya, pemuda itu menggendong kekasihnya untuk kembali ke asrama setelah hujan reda. Selama mereka berteduh menunggu hujan berhenti, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, tak ada lagi yang ditutupinya pada Sasuke kali ini.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, seingatnya gadis itu tidak menceritakan sama sekali tentang warna rambutnya tadi.

"Darimana kau tahu rambutku merah muda ?" Tanya Sakura polos, sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dari samping.

"Tentusaja aku tahu, Akasuna Sakura si cengeng yang menyebalkan." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkannya.

**FLASHBACK**

Disebuah hallroom yang besar terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut biru dongker duduk dibangku tamu sambil menekuk mukanya. Dia benar-benar bosan dengan acara ini, tahu begini dia lebih baik diam dirumah melanjutkan membaca komiknya yang baru dibaca setengah.

Jika saja ibunya tidak menjanjikan untuk membuatkan makanan serba tomat selama seminggu untuknya, pemuda cilik itu tidak akan mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan ibunya itu.

Datang keacara ulang tahun perusahaan kolega ayahnya yang berada di Kyoto jauh dari rumahnya di Tokyo,sesekali bocah itu mendecih memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada anak seumuran dengannya disini, benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan Itachi hilang entah kemana.

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang menyebalkan berwajah seperti dia disini." Sasuke, nama bocah kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang diyakininya sedang menyindirnya tadi.

"Hei, apa maksudmu nona ?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya tadi dan memandang garang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak tidak menghiraukannya, gadis merah muda itu dengan cueknya berjalan santai sambil tangannya mengambil makanan yang tersaji di meja dan menaruhnya diatas piring yang dibawanya itu.

"Hei, kau dengar aku ?"

"Kau bicara padaku ?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sasuke, "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada disini ?" Jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu kembali lagi menatap Sasuke dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos, membuat Sasuke kecil sedikit merona dibuatnya sampai-sampai bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis didepannya ini.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya." Ucap Sasuke ketus, wajahnya masih dipalingkan kearah kanan.

"Hei tatap lawan bicaramu jika sedang bicara, kau ini tidak sopan sekali." Gadis kecil itu kesal dengan tingkah bocah yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Kau juga tidak sopan, menyindir orang yang tak kau kenal."

"Hei apa maksudmu ?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti."

"Dasar cerewet."

"Kau juga cerewet."

"Hei, kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"Memang kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan ?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengataiku ?"

"Ich stelle Akasuna Sakura, wenn sie mich fagen, mein name."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, yang dia mengerti dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu hanya Akasuna Sakura, selebihnya dia tidak tahu. Merasa lawan bicaranya itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, gadis itu menyeringai. Dia bisa memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengolok-olok bocah menyebalkan itu.

"Sie nicht meine sprache verstehen ?"

"Apa yang kau—"

"Grund Fremden saugt, glauben sie, wer sie sid ? Nur weil du nett bist, kannst du mich schelten ya ! Ich habe absolut kein interesse an ihrer grund mann !"

Setelah puas membalas perkataan Sasuke, gadis itu pergi berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo ditempat.

"A.. apa-apaan alien menyebalkan itu."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ahahaha Sasu hahahaha."

"Berhenti tertawa Sakura ."

"Hahaha aku tidak menyangka jika bocah itu kau hahaha."

"Sial, tahu begini aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Hahaha, ehm maaf."

"..."

"Hei aku sudah berhenti tertawa Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Jadi... kau sudah bisa bahasa Jerman sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, "Belum, kau yang akan mengajarkannya padaku." Jawab Sasuke enteng. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" Goda Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa hukumanmu jika kau tidak mau Saku."

Sakura terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan, wajahnya seketika merona setelah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"He.. hentai." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar gumaman gadisnya itu."Sakura." Panggil Sasuke setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Hm ?"

"Besok aku tidak akan ikut ke Kyoto."

"Eh ?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke setelah mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya barusan. Sekolah mereka mengadakan study tour terakhir untuk tahun ajaran mereka, sebelum mereka melaksanakan ujian dua bulan lagi.

"Kau tahu tadi aku perkumpulan basket ?" Sakura mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, ia tahu tanpa diminta kekasihnya ini akan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku akan ikut pertandingan terakhir dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kami akan berangkat besok pagi. Mungkin aku dan yang lain baru bisa tiba di Kyoto malamnya."

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menemuimu sebelum bisnya berangkat."

Tanpa menjawab lagi perkataan kekasihnya itu, Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ditengkuk pemuda itu. Baru saja masalahnya selesai, baru saja ia tersenyum kembali, dan sekarang gadis itu merasa dadanya kembali sesak.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba seperti ini, perasaan egoisnya muncul lagi, perasaan egois yang menginginkan Sasuke tetap berada disisinya.

'Kenapa selalu begini ?'

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Halooo aku kembali dengan fic abal ini, maaf banget kemarin seharusnya update malah gak update karena ada sesuatu hihi. Ini kelanjutan ceritanya, aku cuman bisa bilang 'semoga suka' seperti biasa XD

Balasan review :

**Sofi asat : **ini udah dianjut lagi :D

**Merrychibi2 : **yah terlanjuuuuur oke ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaaa

**White's : **makasih hihi, ini udah dilanjut koook :D

**Haru CherryRaven : ** hehehe kita liat aja nanti dia mau apa :p

**Sofia chamrina : **nggak kok hihi

**Nasyachoco : **hihi hem aku gatau berapa chap lagi tapi karna udah belasan jadi bentaran lagi kok

**Clariza risanti 3 : **hihi ini udah update semoga suka yaa

**Hanazono yuri : **ini udah lanjuuut

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **makasih hehe hem dia tau karena ngamatin ya semacam itu lah orang yang punya musuh pasti nyari-nyari kelemahan musuhnya kan jadi dia nelusurin tentang Sasori, aku gak jelasin dicerita sih ehehe

**Hitsuka ikabara : **sabar yaaa tunggu chap depaaaan hehe

**Febri feven : **ini udah dilanjuuuut

**Uchiharuno : **hhi makasiiih :D ini udah lanjut

**Hana Kumiko : **hem mau diapain ya .-. ini udah dilanjuuut

**AyamPink : **ini udah update lagi, makasiiih hihi maaf buat typonya diusahain buat diilangin :D

**Ravenpink : **iya nih hehe, makasiiih

**Angelika marlisandhy : **iya kan aku udah bilang dia munculnya sedikit-sedikit dulu XD

**Ulandari : **semoga makin penasaran, ini udah lanjuuut :D

**Mizumidina : **jangan lama-lama dong kan kasian hihi, hem aku belum tau ini nyampe chap berapa tapi karena udah belasan jadi ya bentar lagi deh gak nyampe 20an

**Uchiha Ratih : **makasiiiih :D , aku gatau nyampe chap berapa tapi kurang dari 20

**Uzumaki shizuna : **makasiiih, gapapa kok makasih udah review

**Hikaru sora : **jangan panggil senpai aku pasih pemula XD , ini udah lanjut

**Inoueyuuki89 : **amin doain mereka biar gak jahat yaaa

**Anka-chan : **ini udah updateeee :D

**Mega naxxtridaya : **ini udah update , wah makasih udah mau fav fic ini :D

RnR please

Thank you *bighugs*


	13. Chapter 13

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 13 :**

Pagi hari yang terasa dingin, daun-daun berwarna coklat yang berguguran, di tempat itu tempat pertama kalinya sang pemuda memeluk gadisnya, tempat pertama kali mereka bertengkar, tempat mereka menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan yang mereka ciptakan dipagi hari ini.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memeluk gadisnya dari belakang dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya dibawah pohon maple yang sedikit lagi terlihat gundul karena daun berwarna coklatnya yang terus berguguran.

Mata mereka terpejam menikmati setiap hembusan semilir angin pagi yang menerpa lembut wajah mereka. Dalam-dalam dihirupnya aroma bunga Sakura yang disukainya itu dari tubuh sang gadis.

Sang gadis membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan mata hijau cerah emeraldnya memandang danau buatan yang tidak terlalu besar didepannya. Menikmati kecupan ringan pemuda itu di puncak kepalanya.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan dengan perlahan membalikkan posisi Sakura, gadis itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, emerald dan onyx itu beradu.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah pertandingan selesai." Ucap Sasuke lirih yang hanya dibalas senyum serta anggukan dari Sakura.

"Uhmm, Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Sasuke memakaikan topi rajut yang dipakainya tadi pada Sakura, pemuda itu kembali mencium gadisnya, bukan ciuman dibibir seperti yang biasa ia berikan pada Sakura.

Pemuda itu mencium kening Sakura dalam waktu yang lama dengan mata terpejam, seolah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali menikmati perlakuan Sasuke padanya yang terasa aneh.

Sakura membuka kembali matanya ketika Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari keningnya dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya. Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sakura yang gemas dengan respon kekasihnya ini menarik tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang mengacung dan menautkan kelingking Sasuke pada kelingkingnya yang terulur.

"Berjanjilah, saat kau tiba di Kyoto kau harus segera menemuiku Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura dengan nada manjanya yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli karena ulahnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa ?" Gerutu Sakura sebal.

"Kau ini lucu, seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi saja. Tentu saja aku akan langsung menemuimu baka."

Dalam sekejap pemuda itu menarik kelingking Sakura kuat hingga gadis itu terbawa maju kedepan, Sasuke yang memanfaatkan keadaan ini segera saja mencuri ciuman kekasihnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke mengecup bibir merah muda itu singkat lalu melepaskan tautan kelingking mereka digantikan dengan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan membawanya berjalan.

"Bisnya akan segera berangkat"

oooo

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya ?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada orang disebelahnya. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah siap disini." Jawab pria itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada koper yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Bagus." Danzo mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, terlihat sebuah mobil yang mengikuti mobilnya dari belakang, Orochimaru mengikuti arah pandang rekannya ini dan tersenyum tenang, "Mereka juga akan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik."

"Jika kita tidak bisa melakukan cara halus, lakukan cara kasar."

oooo

"Hei tersenyumlah Saku."

Sakura hanya melirik sekilas teman yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela bis, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang lumayan indah diluar sana. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu menghela nafasnya, seharusnya ia sedang menikmati perjalanan dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Ino menggerakkan tangannya kearah wajah Sakura yang cemberut, gadis itu menarik sudut bibi Sakura sehingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang terlihat dipaksakan. Ino tertawa melihat wajah Sakura sekarang, lengkungan yang dibuatnya di wajah Sakura malah membuatnya menghasilkan bentuk yang aneh.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang masih bertengger di pipinya, "Berhenti menggodaku Ino." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipinya setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Ino dari wajahnya yang meninggalkan bekas merah dipipinya.

"Hahaha habis kau dari tadi cemberut Sakura, ini study tour seharusnya kita senang-senang."

"Hn."

"He ? sejak kapan kau tertular si Uchiha itu ? aku harus minta tanggung jawab padanya."

"..."

"Ayolah Saku aku tahu kau begini karena tidak duduk dengan kekasihmu, seharusnya kau lihat aku. Aku dan Sai tidak duduk bersama tapi aku masih senang-senang saja."

Sakura mendelik kearah Ino dan menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja, pacarmu kan ada didepan."

"Eh ? ehehe tapikan tetap saja." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, gadis itu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Bukan, bukan hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tapi tempat ini, kota ini, jalan ini jalanan yang pernah dilewatinya, Kyoto. Mereka sudah tiba di Kyoto.

oooo

Pemuda berambut merah yang berpakaian santai dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya serta kaus yang tertutupi dengan jaket itu berjalan cepat melewati beberapa karyawan di perusahaannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatapnya dengan kagum, para karyawan perempuan justru merona saat melihat pemuda ini melewati mereka dengan cuek.

Tak sedikit juga pandangan heran yang tertuju padanya, para karyawan itu heran tumben-tumbennya bosnya yang satu ini berpakaian santai di kantor, padahal tadi pagi Sasori terlihat memakai pakaian formalnya seperti biasa, celana hitam, kemeja, dasi, serta jas hitam yang menempel pada tubuh atletisnya.

Sasori segera mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Yamato di pintu luar yang sudah menunggunya. Satpam yang berjaga didepan perusahaan membungkuk memberi hormat ketika bos mudanya ini berjalan melewatinya.

"Kita kesana sekarang."

Yamato yang mengerti maksud Sasori segera masuk ke mobil dan mengikuti Sasori setelah pemuda berambut merah itu menjalankan Lexus LFA merah miliknya.

oooo

"Huaaaah akhirnya kita sampai juga, ayo." Ino menarik tangan Sai menuju tempat penginapan mereka dengan antusias.

"Ayo Hinata." Ajak Sakura pada Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum senang. Ino masih saja memandang takjub pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya ini, melihat kelakuan temannya yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakuran-chan ?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan suara, Sakura hanya tersenyum "Kau takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan." Jawab Sakura enteng gadis itu berlalu menyusul yang lainnya meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Ayo Hinata, aku tidak sabar untuk tahu bagaimana kamar kita." Teriak Ino membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa tinggal dirinya lah yang belum beranjak dari sana.

oooo

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menerima pesan singkat di handphonenya, pemuda itu menggeleng membaca pesan dari seseorang yang sedang berkeliaran dipikirannya saat ini, jarinya terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu sebagai balasan untuk pesan yang diterimanya tadi.

Jika saja tidak ada pertandingan hari ini, ia pasti sedang berada disamping Sakura saat ini. Tapi ia pastikan ia akan tiba di Kyoto malam ini.

"Teme, ayo." Suara cempreng Naruto menginterupsi pikiran Sasuke barusan, membuat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung perlombaan didepannya sambil menggerutu.

From : Sakura

Kau sudah sampai ? Aku sudah tiba di Kyoto, pemandangannya indah. Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan malam ini begitu saja tanpa melihat bintang denganku Sasuke-kun :p

Cepat susul aku, aku mencintaimu :*

oooo

"Itu dia." Mata Danzo tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tunjuk Orochimaru, gadis itu terlihat sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya diluar sana.

"Dan sepertinya kita tidak harus repot-repot memancing bocah itu untuk datang." Danzo langsung mengerti maksud rekannya ini setelah pria itu melihat mobil berwarna merah melewatinya dengan mobil berwarna hitam yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Ucap Danzo dengar seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya.

oooo

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari jauh, setelah mengendikkan bahunya gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Sakura-chan ?"

Ino dan Hinata menatap cat rambut yang dipegang gadis berambut blonde itu lalu beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang bertolak pinggang didepan mereka. Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu merebut cat rambut yang dipegang Ino, "Ya, aku sudah lama tak melihat warna rambut asliku, aku merindukannya." Sakura tersenyum, lalu gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi hotel.

Kedua sahabatnya itu menunggunya sambil duduk dikasur, saat seperti ini membuat mereka mengingat dimana Sakura memberitahu mereka siapa dia sebenarnya.

Setelah dua puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Sakura keluar dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Gadis itu menatap cermin dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya, warna rambutnya kembali seperti semula.

"Kau memang lebih cocok dengan warna asli rambutmu Saku." Ujar Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya yang juga menatap cermin.

"Kita cari makan sekarang ?" Tanya Hinata yang dijawab anggukan semangat dari dua sahabatnya. Sakura masih menatap bayangan pada cermin setelah Ino dan Hinata keluar, gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Sakura berjalan kearah tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana lalu memakaikan benda yang diambilnya tadi dilehernya.

Kalung itu, kalung berbandul kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbuat dari berlian berwarna soft pink sudah sangat lama tak dipakainya. Kalung yang menjadi hadiah terakhir dari sang ayah sebelum pria itu meninggal. Sakura memandang kembali bayangan dirinya sendiri pada cermin, kali ini gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau adalah Sakura."

oooo

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis ketika mata hazelnya menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu, pemuda itu pun mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih melangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita tersebut.

Murid-murid yang sudah berkumpul di lantai 1 untuk makan siang di hallroom itu memandang Sasori penuh takjub, "Sungguh tampan." Gumam Karin saat Sasori melewati dirinya, Shion, dan Tayuya.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya, pemuda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya yang semakin dekat dengan wanita didepannya.

"Sasori-sama." Tsunade membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. "Dimana adikku ?" Tanya Sasori dingin. Tsunade yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasori yang tiba-tiba ini tidak mampu menjawab, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana tuannya ini bisa tahu.

oooo

Priiiiit...

Suara peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan baru saja dibunyikan, kekalahan telak didapatkan pemain lawan. Pertandingan terakhir mereka dibangku sekolah telah berakhir dengan indahnya.

"Selamat Temeeee." Seru Naruto. "Hn, selamat." Sasuke hanya menanggapinya singkat lalu berjalan menjauh dari lapangan menuju tasnya, pemuda itu mencari handphonenya. Dahinya mengernyit, tidak ada pesan balasan dari kekasihnya itu.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa khawatir yang dirasakannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hingga tadi pagi, pemuda itu berjalan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau kenapa teme ?"

"Tidak."

"Hei tenang saja, kita akan segera ke Kyoto. Kau bisa langsung menemui istrimu." Goda pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Hn."

oooo

"Ano.. i.. itu.."

"DIMANA SAKURA ?"

Orang-orang yang berada didekat mereka bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar teriakan Sasori, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang sangat marah saat ini.

Tiga orang gadis yang terlihat baru datang tidak menyadari ketegangan yang terjadi karena ulah seorang pemuda berambut merah. Tsunade yang sadar dengan kehadiran tiga orang muridnya itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mereka, hal itu membuat Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Tsunade.

Matanya terlihat semakin tajam memandang siapa orang yang baru datang ini, "SAKURA." Gadis berambut merah muda itu membeku mendengar suara yang meneriaki namanya barusan, Sakura hafal betul dengan suara itu, gadis itu perlahan membalikkan badannya yang tadinya berjalan mundur menghadap Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu marah dihadapannya, "Ni.. nii-chan." Ino dan Hinata dibuat terkejut dengan panggilan yang Sakura berikan pada pemuda itu.

Sasori menarik paksa tangan Sakura kearah hallroom yang kosong dan membanting pintunya. "Mereka butuh privasi." Ucap Yamato ketika melihat Tsunade yang bersiap untuk ikut masuk kedalam hallroom, mendengar hal tersebut membuat Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya, ia, Shizune, dan murid-murid yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menunggu di luar.

"Memalukan." Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menangis, gadis itu terisak dan Sasori tahu itu dari bahunya yang bergerak naik turun. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sasori secepat ini.

"Kau selalu menyusahkan kau tahu ?"

"..."

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah ?"

"..."

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga kita dengan kelakuanmu ini Sakura !" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasori dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam dengan pandangan milik kakaknya itu. "Kita eh ?"

Sasori makin tajam menatap Sakura yang berani membalas tatapannya, "Sejak kapan kau menganggapku keluargamu ?" Sasori membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang bertanya santai padanya.

"Kau—"

"Apa maumu nii-chan, aku menuruti keinginanmu agar aku enyah dari hidupmu. Aku memang berharap kau akan mencariku setelahnya tapi itu tidak mungkin kan, lalu sekarang kau datang menyeretku dan memakiku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Padahal kau hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak kenal saja saat melihatku. Kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku ? kenapa selalu aku yang salah ?"

Gadis itu tersenyum miris setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. Sakura tak tahukah kau kakakmu ini mencarimu selama dua bulan lebih ?

"..."

"Keluarga kau bilang ? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan menjadi seorang Akasuna, ini semua memuakkan."

PLAK

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau seharusnya sadar siapa kau sebenarnya." Desis Sasori, hatinya panas mendengar ucapan dari adiknya yang tajam dan cenderung memojokkannya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku hanya anak yatim piatu."

"CUKUP AKASUNA SAKURA !" Bentak Sasori, pria itu tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sesak di dadanya setiap kali Sakura berbicara, tapi pemuda itu juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Karena semua yang dikatakan Sakura membuat lidahnya kelu hingga tidak mampu membalas perkataan adiknya itu.

"Aku bukan Akasuna, aku bukan adikmu, aku tidak mau punya kakak sepertimu. Aku benci padamu. Aku—"

"Kau memang bukan adikku, kau pembunuh dan seharusnya pembunuh itu mati." Desis Sasori, membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya matanya menatap kosong wajah Sasori. Sementara Sasori yang sadar ia baru saja kehilangan kontrolnya mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap wajah Sakura seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

Sakura menangis, untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu kembali terisak atas ucapan kakaknya, ia benci saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang benar darinya dimata kakaknya itu. Gadis itu selalu salah bahkan disaat ia mencoba untuk mengabulkan perintah kakaknya pun gadis itu tetap salah dimata Sasori.

"Aku, sejak kecil aku kagum padamu, banyak yang menyukaimu, banyak yang menyayangimu, kau lebih bebas dibanding aku yang selalu terkurung didalam rumah, kau punya teman sedagkan aku ? Satu pun aku tidak punya. Aku iri padamu, kau.. kau bisa merasakan bagaimana dipeluk seorang ibu, kau bisa mendengar suaranya, kau bisa mencium pipinya, dirawat olehnya ketika kau sakit, sementara aku ? bertemu saja aku belum pernah." Ujar Sakura lirih

"Hiks.. a.. aku, aku benci." Ucap Sakura dengan lirih, "AKU BENCI PADAMU ! AKU MEMBENCIMU, SANGAT MEMBENCIMU !" Teriak Sakura, gadis itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, rasa skit yang tertahan selama ini seolah menguar begitu saja.

Ia merutuki nasibnya, kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai Akasuna ? kenapa harus dibenci kakaknya ? Ia bukan gadis yang kuat tapi kenapa Kami-sama memberinya ujian yang begitu berat ?

Sakura menarik paksa kalung yang dipakainya tanpa melepaskan pengaitnya, gadis itu tidak memedulikan lehernya yang sedikit memerah karena ulahnya itu.

"AKU BUKAN AKASUNA. AKU BUKAN ADIKMU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUKU LAGI, KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU !" Gadis itu melemparkan kalung berbandul kelopak bunga Sakura itu kelantai yang dipijak Sasori dengan keras, hingga bandulnya terlihat retak.

Sakura membalikkan badannya membelakangi tubuh Sasori, "Pembunuh memang seharusnya mati." Gumamnya lirih namun hal itu masih terdengar oleh Sasori, pemuda itu membeku membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkannya sendiri di hallroom. Sasori menduduki sebuah bangku yang ada disamping kanan tubuhnya, sikunya bertumpu pada meja dan jari-jari tangannya itu bergerak memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Baka, apa yang kulakukan." Gumamnya lirih, 'Aku baru saja menemukannya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang lumayan keras, gadis blonde itu berdiri menghmpiri sahabat merah jambunya diikuti Hinata, "Sakura—"

Sakura menepis tangan Ino kasar dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, wajah gadis itu terlihat kacau. Ino baru saja akan menyusul Sakura ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang menahannya, "Kurasa dia butuh sendiri." Ujar Sai. Orang-orang yang berada disana tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mulai dari amukan pemuda berambut merah tadi, Mika yang ternyata Sakura, dan pertengkaran kakak beradik yang berakhir dengan perginya sang adik.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah gadis itu berhasil keluar dari dalam hotel, gadis itu tidak memperhatikan jalannya, entah ia berada dimana sekarang gadis itu tidak peduli sama sekali. Dadanya sesak, sangat sesak seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya hingga rasanya sakit. Gadis itu tidak menyadari orang yang berjalan mendekatinya sejak ia keluar dari dalam, dua orang pria yang kini ada dibelakangnya.

"Emph.. mmph.. hmmph." Sakura memberontak, orang itu membekap hidung dan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang telah dibubuhi obat bius. Orang itu melonggarkan bekapannya saat Sakura berhenti memberontak dan terlelap.

Satu orang lainnya melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dan mengangguk pada rekannya seolah memberitahu bahwa keadaan aman.

"Ayo." Mereka membawa tubuh pingsan Sakura kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

updaaate, giman achapter ini menurut kalian ? ini udah mulai memasuki konflik, aku update pagi biar tenang hihi selamat membaca ya semoga suka.

Oh ya aku juga mau minta maaf chap kemarin yang telat update jadi gaenak banget bikin kalian nunggu, sekali lagi maaf ya, soalnya aku mumet bikin chap 14 sama 15 yang naujubilah bongkar susun bongkar susun nyampe lupa update akhirnya kebablasan dan pas malem modemku pasti lelet bikin bete .-. , tapi sekarang udah selesai kok. Makasih udah mau baca fic ini terus ;)

Balasan review :

**Merrychibi2 : **boleh boleh :D, maaf ya telat update itu penjelasannya diatas hihi. Ini udah aku lanjut semoga suka ;) gimana chap ini menurut kamu ?

**Hanazono yuri : **ini udah kilaaaat ;)

**Febri Feven : **ini udah lanjut, maaf ya bikin nunggu hihi ;)

**Haru CherryRaven : **ini udah cepet updaaaate :D

**Clariza risanti 3 : **ini udah update kilat lagi :D

**Sofia chamrina : **hm aku lagi memperbanyak munculin sasori buat chapter depan, tapi insyaallah aku usahain ya ;) review lagi :D

**White's : **hihi pengen banget yaaa wkwk, iya ini udah lanjut ;)

**Ravenpink : **ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa ;)

**Sofi asat : **orang ketiga kayaknya nggak deh takut ntar kepanjangan soalnya ini udah masuk konflik hihi keep reading :D

**Uchiharuno : **aku juga iriiiiiii , *loh haha ini udah lanjuttt

**Hana kumiko : **ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa ;)

**Lovelly uchiha :** oke udah :D

**Inoueyuuki89 : **versi asli maksudnya ? :o hehe review lagi yaa ;)

RnR please

Thank you *bighugs*


	14. Chapter 14

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 14 :**

**Normal PoV**

Sasori masih memijit pangkal hidungnya setelah Sakura meninggalkannya seorang diri didalam hallroom, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan seseorang datang menghampirinya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tuan." Yamato membungkuk didepan tuan mudanya ini, pria itu bermaksud untuk menemui Sasori sesaat setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura." Sasori memandang wajah Yamato seolah bertanya tak mengerti apa yang pelayannya ini katakan. Pria itu, sangat tahu bagaimana tuannya ini. Bagaimana khawatirnya Sasori ketika Sakura sakit, menyesalnya ia ketika Sakura pergi sambil menangis setiap ia memarahi gadis berambut soft pink itu, betapa paniknya ia ketika gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Pria itu ingat bagaimana senangnya Sasori kecil saat mengetahui ia akan mempunyai seorang adik, selalu menunggu kelahiran adiknya itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya tuan, saya mengenal anda bukan hanya sehari dua hari, tapi sejak anda lahir. Berhentilah menyakiti diri anda sendiri dan tentunya nona Sakura, hanya anda yang Sakura-sama miliki tuan—"

Sasori mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri ? Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Tanpa membantah perintah tuannya itu, Yamato keluar meninggalkan Sasori yang akhirnya kembali sendiri diruangan itu.

Sasori memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau karena ulahnya sendiri.

'_Aku, sejak kecil aku kagum padamu, banyak yang menyukaimu, banyak yang menyayangimu, kau lebih bebas dibanding aku yang selalu terkurung didalam rumah, kau punya teman sedagkan aku ? Satu pun aku tidak punya. Aku iri padamu, kau.. kau bisa merasakan bagaimana dipeluk seorang ibu, kau bisa mendengar suaranya, kau bisa mencium pipinya, dirawat olehnya ketika kau sakit, sementara aku ? bertemu saja aku belum pernah.'_

"Kaasan."

FLASHBACK ON

Suatu hari dipenghujung musim gugur...

Tangan mungil itu mengelus pelan perut seorang wanita didepannya yang sedang memangkunya, wajahnya tampak berbinar, "Haaaai." Ucapnya pelan, wanita itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anak lelakinya yang menggemaskan ini.

Dahi bocah tampan itu sedikit berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Haloooo." Ucapnya lagi.

Merasa kesal, tangan mungilnya ia tarik dari perut ibunya itu lalu menyedekapkannya didepan dada seolah memberitahu pada wanita yang memangkunya itu bahwa ia sedang marah dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit gembul.

"Ada apa sayang ?" Tanya wanita itu lembut sambil mengelus surai berwarna merah milik anaknya ini.

"Dia tidak sopan, tidak membalas sapaanku kaa-chan." Jawabnya polos sambil menunju ke perut ibunya itu, sementara wanita merah jambu itu hanya terkikik geli untuk kesekian kalinya menghadapi tingkah polos putranya yang satu ini. "Adikmu masih sangat kecil sayang tentu saja dia tidak menjawabmu. Tapi kaasan yakin dia juga pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bermain denganmu."

Mata hazel itu berbinar mendengar ucapan sang ibu, "Benalkah ? Lalu apa yang halus aku lakukan agal dia cepat besal kaa-chan ?" Ibunya tampak berpura-pura berpikir mendengar pertanyaan anaknya tadi. "Emm, kau hanya perlu menunggunya. Tunggu sampai 7 bulan lagi ya ?"

"Uhmm, aku pasti akan menunggunya." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk masih dengan mata berbinarnya.

Suatu hari di penghujung musim dingin...

"Kenapa 7 bulan itu lama sekali kaa-chan ?" Keluh seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai merah itu dengan kepala yang terkulai diatas meja makan, sang ibu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan pelayan yang lainnya menoleh dan tersenyum hangat mendengar ocehan putranya itu. Sementara sang ayah hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah jagoan kecilnya itu lalu tersenyum geli dan kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada koran yang sedang dibacanya sedari tadi.

"Emm, kau harus bersabar sebentar lagi—" Ucap sang ibu, menghapiri putra kecilnya lalu mengelus lembut rambutnya, kebiasaan sang ibu yang sangat disukai putranya ini. "Kau hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi, sampai musim semi tiba."

"Musim semi ? adikku akan datang saat musim semi kaa-chan ?"

"Uhmm."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, hm ?" Tanya tousannya sambil melipat koran yang baru selesai dibacanya. "Uhmm, tentu tou-chan." Jawab anaknya dengan anggukannya sekali lagi membuat sang ibu tersenyum. "Berjanjilah pada ibu kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik ne ? kau akan menjaganya dengan baik ?"

"Tentu saja kaa-chan, aku akan sangat sayang padanya."

Suatu hari di pertengahan musim semi...

Bocah lelaki itu tampak tegang menunggu ibunya didepan ruang persalinan ditemani seorang pengawal pribadinya yang sudah sangat dipercaya oleh keluarganya itu, sementara ayahnya menemani sang ibu yang sedang berjuang didalam.

Setelah menunggu ber jam-jam akhirnya seorang suster keluar dan membawa seorang bayi yang mempunyai helaian rambut berwarna sama dengan ibunya, bocah itu tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Selamat tuan Sasori."

"Uhmm, aku seolang kakak sekalang."

Baru saja kaki kecilnya akan berjalan menyusul suster tadi untuk melihat adik kecilnya yang baru lahir ketika dilihatnya sang ayah keluar dari ruangan tadi dengan wajah yang kacau.

"Tou-chan."

Tanpa aba-aba pria dewasa itu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putranya itu lalu memeluknya erat.

Pria itu berusaha memberitahu Sasori bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika bocah itu diberitahu bahwa ibunya kehilangan nyawanya saat melahirkan adiknya itu karena pendarahan yang hebat saat melahirkan. Anak sekecil itu tentu saja sulit untuk diberi pengertian, yang ia mengerti adalah bahwa sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya karena melahirkan bayi berambut pink yang dilihatnya tadi.

Setelah berjam-jam bocah itu mengamuk, akhirnya bocah lelaki itu diam karena lelah. Matanya memandang kosong lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. "Dia pembunuh." Desisnya pelan sehingga tidak ada yang tahu satupun apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi.

END FLASHBACK

Mata itu kembali terbuka, Sasori tersentak kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalu memuakkan yang berusaha untuk dilupakannya ? Pemuda itu kembali tersentak ketika mendapati dirinya menangis, sudah lama sekali sejak kematian ayahnya yang menyebabkan ia bisa menangis seperti saat sekarang ini. Sasori menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Ia ingat janjinya, janji yang dibuat seorang bocah lelaki kepada sang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya. Adiknya, Sakura itu adiknya, ia sadar itu, hatinya menyadari itu namun egonya enggan untuk mengakuinya. Rasa sayang pada adiknya itu sebenarnya lebih besar dari rasa benci yang dipupuknya sedari dulu untuk sang adik. Namun ego seorang Akasuna Sasori lebih besar dibandingkan apapun.

Namun kali ini egonya kalah, ia tidak mau lagi dikendalikan oleh ego seorang bocah kecil yang marah karena kehilangan ibunya. Hanya Sakura yang ia punya sekarang, dan pemuda itu tidak mau kehilangan jejak adiknya untuk yeng kedua kali.

Kakinya baru saja berjalan selangkah ketika merasa menginjak sesuatu dibawah sepatunya, tangan kekarnya mengambil sesuatu yang terinjak olehnya setelah ia mengangkat kaki kanannya.

Kalung ini, kalung dengan bandul kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. Ia tahu kalung ini, kalung yang sering dibawa oleh adiknya tetapi sangat jarang dipakainya. Mata hazel itu meperhatikan bandul kalung yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya menurutnya.

Kalung itu.. retak ?

Pemuda itu teringat apa yang dilakukan Sakura sehingga kalungnya bisa sampai seperti ini.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Sasori membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca sebuah pesan email di smartphonenya, tangannya mengepal kuat.

BRAK

"Yamato, si tua bangka itu membawa adikku."

oooo

Berkali-kali Sasuke menghubungi kekasihnya, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, tak jarang juga pemuda itu mendengar suara operator yang malah menyambutnya.

"Ck, kemana dia." Gumaman kesal keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda tampan ini mengundang sahabat pirangnya itu untuk menggodanya, "Hei teme tenanglah, istrimu baik-baik saja di Kyoto."

"Cih, diam dobe."

Pemuda itu berpikir mungkin kekasihnya itu meninggalkan handphonenya begitu saja di kamar hotel lalu bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, itu lebih baik daripada ia berpikir sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi pada gadis merah jambunya. Saat ini pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha untuk mengarang cerita dalam pikirannya agar ia bisa mengeyahkan perasaan tak mengenakkan yang menganggunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan diluar sana melalu kaca jendela bis yang sedang membawanya menuju Kyoto.

oooo

Suara Sasori cukup pelan, namun itu juga cukup terdengar oleh telinga Ino yang jeli. Gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja selesai menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang Sakura pada teman-temannya membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar percakapan kecil antara Sasori dan Yamato sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tangan putihnya menarik lengan sang kekasih untuk menjauh guna memberitahukan sesuatu pada pemuda pucat itu, "Aku tidak tahu ada apa Sakura, tapi aku yakin sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi padanya. Bisakah kau mengikuti Sasori dari jauh Sai-kun ?"

oooo

Lemas, itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, matanya mengerjap lemah melihat sekelilingnya. Sakura tersentak, dengan refleks tubuh itu terduduk setelah sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

'Dimana ini?' Mata hijau itu menelusuri sekitarnya, kedua tangannya terborgol dibelakang tubuhnya dan kakinya diikat sangat kuat dengan tali tambang yang cukup besar.

"Emmph.. emmph.."

Dua orang pria yang baru saja membuka pintu tempat Sakura berada sekarang menyeringai saat melihat tawanannya sudah bangun.

Srek

"Hah.. hah.. siapa kalian ?" Tanya Sakura kepada mereka ketika salah satu diantaranya membuka lakban hitam yang menutupi mulut Sakura barusan secara kasar.

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika ada seorang pria lagi yang datang menghampirinya, rambut hitam, tubuh kurus dan tinggi, bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya bergidik tapi kulit pucat dan mata yang layaknya ular itulah yang membuatya takut.

Pria itu terus berjalan kearahnya dan berjongkok dihadapannya, "Tidak akan ada yang terluka jika semua sesuai dengan keinginanku." Ucapnya, "Dan kau harus menuruti perintahku agar semuanya berakhir baik." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Awasi dia, jangan sampai dia berbuat macam-macam."

"Baik tuan."

'Ini tidak baik, aku harus keluar dari tempat ini.' Batin Sakura.

oooo

From : -

Adik manismu ada bersamaku, datanglah jika ingin bertemu dengannya dan jangan bawa siapapun jika kau masih mau melihat dia membuka mata lagi.

Sasori semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada stir mobil yang sedang dikendarainya ini, ingatan pemuda itu kembali melayang pada pesan yang diterimanya tadi, dan kata-kata yang tertulis dalam pesan itu diperkuat dengan pesan gambar berupa sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tertidur dilantai kotor dengan tangan dan kaki yang terlihat diikat.

Sungguh ia sangat khawatir saat ini, baru saja menemukan adiknya lalu sekarang timbul masalah yang jauh lebih besar menyangkut nyawa Sakura.

"Tua bangka sialan, aku akan membunuhmu."

oooo

"Hei, kalian." Dua orang pria yang terlihat sedang mengobrol itu mengabaikan seruan Sakura, "Kaliaaaaaan."

"Apa ?" Bentak salah seorang dari mereka membuat Sakura kaget, "Aku ingin pipis."

"Lalu apa urusan kami ?" Ucap salah seorang lagi, "Kalian bodoh atau apa ? aku ingin pipis tidak bisakah kalian mengantarku ke toilet ?"

"Untuk apa ? itu kan masalahmu."

"Aku ingin pipis, ingin pipis, ingin pipis, ingin pi—"

"Berisik, baiklah tapi jika kau macam-macam kami tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya cuek, "Siapa juga yang ingin dibunuh." Sungguh aktingnya sangat bagus saat ini, dari luar terlihat tidak peduli tapi tidak ada yang tahu kan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini ?

Matanya memandang sekeliling setelah gadis itu masuk kedalam toilet, tangannya bebas sekarang. Dua penjahat bodoh itu mengalah pada Sakura yang bersikeras meminta mereka untuk membuka borgol ditangannya dan tali tambang yang mengekang kakinya.

Mata hijau itu menangkap sebuah celah, seperti jendela diatas sana namun lebih kecil dari jendela pada umumnya, tapi ia bisa memastikan tubuh mungilnya bisa melewatinya.

'Kami-sama lindungi aku.'

"Lama sekali gadis itu." Ujar salah seorang penjahat tadi, "Cek saja." Timpal rekannya dengan cuek, dengan hati-hati rekannya itu berjalan kerah pintu tolet yang tadi dimasukin Sakura, pintunya masih terkunci dari dalam. Akhirnya kedua pria itu mendobrak toilet itu ketika tidak mendapati jawaban dari Sakura saat mereka memanggilnya. Pintu terbuka dan dugaan mereka benar, gadis itu kabur. Mereka lengah, melihat celah kecil diatas sana membuat mereka tahu bagaimana si nona itu kabur.

oooo

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-hime, aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabat pirangnya ini, sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Sejak tadi pemuda bermata kelam itu selalu gagal menghubungi kekasihnya yang sedang berada ditempat yang sama dengan gadisnya, dan hal itu membuatnya menggoda pemuda Uchiha itu.

Namun senyum jahilnya itu kini pudar tergantikan oleh raut bingung, sesekali pemuda pirang itu melirik sahabatnya yang masih cuek menatap jalanan diluar sana.

"Ini, Ino ingin bicara denganmu." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bukankah tadi si baka ini menelepon kekasihnya ? Lalu sekarang kenapa berubah menjadi Ino ? Dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya ?

"Cepatlah teme aku pegal." Sedikit menghela napas beratnya akhirnya Sasuke menerima handphone yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Hn."

Raut datarnya berubah menjadi keras saat mendengar apa yang orang disebrang sana sampaikan, "Apa maksudmu Ino ? Jangan bercanda !"

"..."

"Lalu bagaimana ? Aku masih 3 jam lagi sampai."

"..."

"Berikan aku kabar apapun yang kau dapat."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan sahabatnya ini bicarakan dengan Ino, "Teme ada apa ?"

"Sakura." Gumamnya, Sasuke mengusap kasar wajah tampannya membuat anak rambutnya tertarik kebelakang, mata kelam itu bergerak liar dibalik kelopaknya. Perasaannya benar, perasaan tak tenangnya selama ini benar, sia-sia sudah usahanya mengarang segala cerita dalam pikirannya sedari tadi. Kenyataan yang terjadi membuatnya jatuh tiba-tiba, jatuh dari tempat yang tertinggi yang pernah ada.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke, Sakura katanya ? Siapa sakura ? Ah ya, jangan lupakan bahwa pemuda hyperactive ini belum tahu yang sebenrnya.

oooo

Sakura masih terus berlari sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, tidak bisa dibilang berlari juga sih ia haya terlihat berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang pincang. Gadis itu belum jauh dari tempatnya disekap tadi, jika saja ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan saat melompati tembok pada saat ia kabur tadi pasti posisinya sudah jauh dari tempat laknat itu.

Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit, merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit pada kakinya gadis itu pun berhenti dan duduk dibalik pohon yang cukup besar. Lahir di Kyoto bukan berarti gadis itu tahu seluk beluk tempat ini,tempat ini terlihat seperti hutan dan ia merasa sangat asing dengan sekitarnya.

"Mau kemana kalian ?" Tanya seorang pria yang mempunyai mata seperti ular itu pada anak buahnya, sementara yang ditanya tidak menjawab, mereka hanya menundukkan kepala didepan bosnya itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk menjaga bocah itu ?" Kembali, anak buahnya itu menunduk dan kali ini semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi melalui ekspresi yang diberika kedua anak buahnya itu membuat Orochimaru merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi murka dalam sekejap.

"Tidak berguna, aku menyuruh kalian menjaga satu orang kalian tidak bisa !"

"Ma.. maafkan kami."

"Cari dia sampai dapat, bawa padaku hidup-hidup atau aku akan menguliti kalian hidup-hidup!"

"Ba.. baik."

Bergidik ngeri dengan ucapan bosnya barusan, kedua anak buah Danzo dan Orochimari itu langsung pergi keluar mencari Sakura yang kabur entah kemana.

Salah seorang dari mereka tampak berpikir kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, jendela itu, jendela yang digunakan Sakura untuk kabur. Wajahnya menyeringai ketika ia tersadar, jendela itu cukup tinggi tidak mungkin gadis seperti Sakura bisa melompatinya tanpa luka sedikitpun yang mungin akan menghambatnya dalam pelarian.

"Aku tahu kemana arah dia pergi, ikuti aku." Ucapnya pada rekan disebelahnya.

oooo

Orochimaru tersenyum menyeringai melihat kedatangan Sasori, "Mana adikku ?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu dengan nada dingin dan sorot mata tajamnya. "Tenanglah, kau bisa masuk dulu." Dengan santainya Orochimaru memandu Sasori untuk masuk kedalam rumah sederhana bergaya barat klasik yang terlihat tidak dirawat oleh sang pemilik, dindingnya terbuat dari kayu lantainya pun terbuat dari bahan yang sama sehingga terdengar bunyi suara sepatu beradu saat ada yang manginjaknya.

Orochimaru berjalan didepan Sasori menuju sebuah ruangan, pemuda berambut merah itu tahu bahwa ia bisa menyerang Orochimaru kapan saja ketika melihat punggung pria pecinta ular itu tapi tidak untuk masalah yang satu ini. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkutik jika hal yang dilakukannya saat ini berhubungan dengan nyawa adiknya.

"Jadi tuan muda Sasori sudah datang eh ?" Sindir seseorang yang ssedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka, "Dimana adikku ?"

"Santailah dulu tidak perlu terburu-buru adikmu aman bersama kami." Ujar pria itu sekali lagi, "Apa maumu ? Dimana adikku ?" Sasori memandang tajam pria paruh baya didepannya yang duduk dibelakang meja.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti setelah kau tanda tangani ini." Timpal Orochimaru, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah berkas kehadapan Sasori, pria itu berusaha mengulur waktu agar Sasori tidak menanyakan Sakura terus menerus.

Setelah membaca berkas yang disodorkan Orochimaru barusan Sasori kembali menatap lawannya dengan sengit. Proyek Mata Cakra, proyek besar yang akan dijalankannya. "Pilih adikmu atau proyek ini, itu terserah padamu."

Sasori memandang datar berkas didepannya, tangannya sudah memegang pulpen bertinta hitam.

oooo

Tubuh Sakura menegang, ia tahu bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya ditempat ini dan bukan hanya seorang. Gadis itu yakin penjahat yang menyekapnya tadi mencarinya sampai kesini. Tidak bisa, ia tisak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia harus bergerak pergi menjauh dari tempat ini sebisa mungkin. Ya, ia harus memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari menghindar dari kejaran orang-orang itu.

Sakura merasa langkah mereka perlahan-lahan semakin mendekati tempat persembunyiannya, 'Kau bisa Sakura.'

Gadis itu berlari setelah jarak antaranya dengan dua orang anak buah Orochimaru hanya tinggal 10 langkah lagi. Sesekali Sakura menoleh kebelakang, mereka sangat dekat jarak mereka hanya sekitar 3meter dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar membawa kakinya untuk berlari. Terlalu fokus melihat kebelakang membuatnya tidak menyadari sesuatu didepannya hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Akh."

Bruk.. Byuur..

"NII-CHAAAAN."

.

.

.

to be continue

ehehe aku mau ngewakilin kakak aku buat minta maaf karena dia bikin aku telat update, dia ngerampok laptop aku seharian -_- maaaaa'aaaaaf minna-saaaaan

semoga chap ini pada suka ya

aku jelasin sedikit jadi rasa bencinya Sasori ke Sakura itu karena peratama ibunya meninggal pas ngelahirin dia, kasih sayang ayahnya lebih gede ditunjukin ke Sakura dari pada dia, terus Sakura juga yang jadi penyebab ayahnya meninggal menurutnya. Jadi kayak gini, dia ngarepin adiknya itu tapi pas Sakura lahir semua yang Sasori punya direbut satu-satu sampe semuanya ilang dari genggaman dia.

**Ulandari :** ini udah dilanjut semoga suka :D

**Hitsuka Ikabara : **hihi ini udah updaaaate semoga suka

**Angelika marlisandhy : **hihi iya biar yang penasaran dan nebak-nebak salah prediksi ._.v

**Uchiharuno : **secara langsung sih bukan dua orang itu yang ngebekap Sakura hihi semoga suka juga chap ini

**Tsuki Yuzuriha :** ini udah dilanjut :D

**Eysha 'CherruBlossom : **hehe makasiiiih , yaaah gapapa asal bisa baca hihi

**Uchiha Ratih : **ini udah dilanjut lagi hihi hem, aku sih pengennya gamau fic ini udahan tapi kalo gak selesai2 jadi sinetron ntar wkwk

**Nasyachoco : **hii penasaran ya ? XD

**Uzunaruseka : **ini udah updaaaate :D hihi makasih udah dibilang bagus, seneng banget deh

**Hana kumiko : **ini udah dilanjut keep reading :D

**Titan18 : **makasih udah mau baca nyampe nanti tamat , seneng banget banyak yang suka fic ini :D

**Nadya sabrina 5 : **hihi makasih udah dibilang bagus , semoga suka chap ini ya

**Ayam pink : **ini udah kilaaaat :D

**Merrychibi2 : **ma'aaaaaaaf aku jangan dimarahin :" , Sasori aku buat jahat dulu buat terakhir kalinya hiks

**Inoueyuuki89 : **hem berhubung cowok didunia ini banyak aku yakin ada cowok kayak dia dan semoga aku bisa dapetin yang kayak gitu {} uuuuh sasuuuuu. Iya nih dia sadar dichap ini.

RnR pleaseeeee

Thank you *bighugs*


	15. Chapter 15

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 15 :**

Mata hazel itu masih memandang datar berkas dihadapannya dengan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

"NII-CHAAAAN."

Teriakan Sakura yang terdengar kecil menggema ditelinganya, seperti teriakan yang jauh namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasori dan dua orang pria licik ini. Tanpa banyak babibu lagi Sasori lari dari tempat itu,ia yakin yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara Sakura. 'Sialan, mereka mempermainkanku.'

"Brengsek." Umpat Orochimaru, ia dan Danzo menyusul mengejar Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu sangat cepat sehingga mereka kehilangan jejaknya.

oooo

Sakura mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di dalam arus air yang sangat deras itu, tubuh mungilnya yang tidak dapat melawan kuatnya arus air hingga akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dibawa oleh arus. Tepat ketika saat tubuhnya akan terbawa menuju air terjun dibawahnya tangan gadis itu menggenggam akar pohon yang agak besar dan berusaha bertahan disana.

"Hah.. hah.. akhirnya dapat juga, coba saja kau tidak kabur semuanya tidak akan begini nona." Anak buah Orochimaru yang sedari tadi mengejarnya menyeringai. Dua pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura dari dalam air, Sakura tidak bisa melawan ia terlalu lelah dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya sesekali meringis menahan sakit, gadis itu juga merasa menggiggil karena dinginnya air sungai tadi.

"Kau merepotkan nona."

"SAKURAA."

Sakura menoleh kesumber suara, matanya terbelalak kaget. Pemuda itu mencarinya ? Kakaknya mencarinya ?

"Nii.. nii-chan." Gumamnya lirih.

Melihat pisau yang diacungkan ke leher Sakura membuat Sasori menghetikan langkahnya, "Lepaskan adikku." Desisnya dengan mata tajam.

"Tidak akan, kecuali kau tanda tangani berkas ini." Ujar seseorang dibelakangnya, seketika semua pandangan teralih padanya. Dengan santai Danzo melangkahkan kakinya maju menghampiri Sasori, "Pilihan ada ditanganmu bocah."

Sasori terdiam, ia sangat geram. Si tua bangka ini benar-benar mempermainkannya, ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang-orang licik ini jika saja ia tidak ingat pisau yang sedang teracung dileher adiknya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu gegabah, seharusnya ia bersikap tenang seperti yang dikatakan Yamato. Dan lagi kemana pria itu ? Kenapa lama sekali ?

Pemuda bermata hazel itu menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napasnya berat, diambilnya berkas tadi yang ada ditagan Orochimaru. Tangan putihnya bergerak membuat sebuah coretan dengan tinta hitam itu. Ini tidak seperti rencananya diawal. Danzo tersenyum puas, sedangkan Orochimaru tampak menyeringai.

Sakura memandang Sasori yang terlihat dari samping dalam posisinya, gadis itu memandang tak percaya kearah kakak tunggalnya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya, 'Nii-chan memilihku ?'.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia sangat tahu bagaimana kerja keras Sasori mengembangkan perusahaan keluarganya, ia ingat bagaimana marahnya Sasori saat ia merusak laptop kakaknya itu, bagaimana sibuknya sang kakak setiap hari.

"Nii-chan." Bisiknya lirih.

Tangan pemuda itu baru saja bergerak untuk menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ditanda tanganinya ketika empat orang tanpa diketahui datang ketempat itu.

BUGH

Sakura terbebas sekarang, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada Shikamaru dan Kiba dibelakang dua orang pria yang tadi mengekang pergerakkannya. "Kalian." Dua temannya itu menghajar mereka habis-habisan, pisau yang tadi mengacung dilehernya pun terlepas dan jatuh entah kemana.

Melihat hal itu Danzo dengan cepat menarik berkas yang telah ditanda tangani Sasori selagi pemuda itu lengah. Namun langkahnya yang baru selangkah itu tertahan oleh seorang pemuda dibelakangnya. "Mau kemana tuan ?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum anehnya dan Kiba yang berada dibelakangnya.

Berkas itu beralih ketangan Orochimaru yang merebutnya dari tangan Danzo, melihat Orochimaru yang berniat akan melarikan diri, kakak kandung Akasuna Sakura itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mengejar Orochimaru yang berusaha lari. Sasori berhasil menjegal kaki Orochimaru hingga pria itu terjatuh dan tersungkur sekitar satu meter dari hadapan Sakura, dengan cepat Sasori kembali merebut berkas itu dari tangan Orochimaru.

Dengan santai pemuda itu merobek berkas tadi di depan wajah Orochimaru dan membuangnya kesungai, kertas yang sudah tidak berharga lagi itu hanyut terbawa arus sungai yang deras. Melihat hal itu membuat Orochimaru geram, usahanya selama ini sia-sia dan gagal begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Emosinya semakin meluap saat melihat seringai Sasori yang seolah mengejeknya, matanya memincing melihat benda yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kau bagianku." Ujar Sasori, membuat seringai diwajah Orochimaru kembali tercipta, "Benarkah ?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Orochimaru berdiri, pria itu lalu berlari kearah Sasori dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya berusaha menerjang pemuda berambut merah itu dan.. "MATI KAU TERKUTUK."

Crassh..

"Akh.. hah.." Mata Sasori terbelalak, pria itu terkejut bukan main. Hutan yang tadi ribut oleh suara perkelahian itu seketika hening, semua terpaku ditempat. Pemuda berambut merah itu merasa dunianya terhenti seketika, ia berharap bangun dari mimpi buruknya saat ini juga.

Tring..

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan bebatuan dibawah kakinya terdengar nyaring memecahkan keheningat ditempat itu, tangan putih yang juga berlumuran darah itu dengan bergetar menjatuhkan pisau yang tadi menancap diperutnya.

Tepat saat tubuh Sakura hampir jatuh kedepan Sasori menahannya, tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh mungil adiknya yang bersimbah darah, kakinya gemetar, sungguh ia merasa lemas seketika hingga perlahan tubuhnya terduduk diatas tanah hutan yang kotor.

"Sa.. kura."

"hm.. nii.. nii..chan." Seakan waktu berjalan lambat ketika Sasori masih bisa melihat adiknya tersenyum dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Ia masih bisa tersenyum bahkan disaat terlemahnya.

"BAKA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS BODOH ?" Sakura tersenyum lemah mendengar bentakan kakaknya, rasanya miris mendengar teriakan kakaknya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku—"

"HAHAHA... kau hancur bocah kau hancur.. HAHAHA mati semuanya mati MATI !" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh racauan Orochimaru yang bertingkah layaknya orang tak waras. Dua kakak-beradik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria menyedihkan itu.

Ngiung.. Ngiung..

Suara sirine polisi menggema memecahkan keheningan hutan (lagi). Para penjahat yang tertahan oleh teman-teman Sakura yang menyerangnya itu terlihat panik kecuali Orochimaru yang terlihat sangat senang melihat lawannya kalah menurutnya. Pria itu benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Tuan.. Sakura-sama." Yamato terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh didepannya, jika saja ia lebih cepat datang pasti semuanya takkan seperti ini. Tidak menggubris Yamato, Sasori menggendong tubuh Sakura yang berlumuran darah ala bridal style.

"Rumah sakit."

"Nii-chan." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasori sedikit berlari menuju mobil hitamnya yang tadi dikendarai pelayannya ini. Tepat saat ia akan berangkat para polisi menyebar mengepung tepat itu. "Urus mereka semua." Ucap Sasori sebelum dirinya ikut masuk kedalam mobil, ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku belakang, pemuda itu sibuk mengatur duduknya agar adiknya nyaman. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada mobil sportnya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja ditempat terkutuk itu.

Sasori membuka jaket yang dipakainya lalu diikatkan keperut Sakura yang terluka, berharap bisa sedikit meredam darah yang terus keluar dari sana, "Nii-chan." Sakura sedikit meringis saat pemuda itu mengikatkan jaket pada perutnya, "Kau ini bodoh."

"Nii-chan..."

"Selalu menyusahkanku."

"Nii-chan..."

"menyebalkan."

"Kau masih membenciku ?" Ucap Sakura sedikit mulai terisak, nafasnya mulai terengah karena menahan sakit pada lukanya. Sasori sedikit memudurkan tubuhnya hingga bersender pada pintu mobil dan menarik tubuh Sakura perlahan agar bisa besandar pada tubuhnya.

"Gomen ne." Bisik Sakura lirih, Sasori masih terdiam pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Gomen—" Ucap Sakura lagi, gadis itu sedikit menarik nafas panjang, "Gomen, karna aku membentakmu, aku.. hah.. tidak memben..cimu nii-chan. A.. hah.. aku menyayangimu, kau satu-satunya.. hah.. y.. yang kupunya.. aku—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Sasori merengkuh lemah tubuhnya, kakaknya itu menyandarkan kepalanya dipuncak kepala Sakura, gadis itu merasa sesuatu membasahi wajah bagian atasnnya dan ia tahu bahwa mungkin Sasori menangis, "Nii-chan." Panggilnya pelan.

"Diamlah jangan banyak bicara, kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Gomen." Sekali lagi kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir tipis milik Sakura, "Gomen." Ulang Sasori, membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu ucapan kakaknya takkan berhenti sampai disitu, Sasori pasti akan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Gomen, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata itu. Aku, aku bukan kakak yang baik yang seharusnya menjagamu. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis, meninggalkanmu yang selalu mengejarku, aku kakak yang jahat. Disaat aku menemukanmu aku malah kembali memakimu. Gomen.. gomen.."

"Iie, kau.. kakak terbaik yang.. hah.. kumiliki." Sakura tersenyum lemah, sedikit menitikkan air mata pada sudut matanya, sungguh saat seperti ini yang ia inginkan, ia tahu kakaknya ini menyayanginya ia tahu itu, pelukan hangat ini yang dari dulu Sakura inginkan tapi bukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau adikku Sakura kau adikku, aku kakakmu."

"Hm, kau kakakku.."

Sasori mencium puncak kepala Sakura agak lama, sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya lagi. Sudah cukup dua bulan ini, ia benar-benar takut, ia bersumpah apapun akan ia lakukan agar Sakura selamat. Jika saja ia bisa, ia lebih baik menggantikan posisi Sakura daripada harus melihatnya seperti ini.

"Aku menyayangimu Imotou, kau juga satu-satunya yang kumiliki, maka dari itu bertahanlah kumohon."

Yamato yang sedang berada dibalik kemudinya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, ia mengusap kasar matanya yang basah karena menangis sejak tadi. Terlihat lucu mungkin, tapi pria itu sungguh tidak bisa tahan dengan dua kakak-beradik ini. Baru pertama kali mereka seperti ini, demi Kami-sama jangan jadikan ini yang terakhir.

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan air mata, ia menikmati pelukan yang baru pertama kali diberikan oleh kakaknya ini. Kenapa disaat seperti ini baru ia bisa merasakannya.

Sasori menatap wajah Sakura yang terpejam dan menepuk pelan pipi putih itu membuat sang empunya membuka lagi matanya, sedikit menghela nafas lega karena pikirannya yang tidak-tidak terenyahkan begitu saja ketika melihat mata emerald itu lagi. "Jangan tidur, jangan pernah berniat untuk tidur sampai kau tiba dirumah sakit."

"Tapi aku.."

"Aku akan kembali membencimu jika kau melakukannya." Jika Sakura tertidur sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan kehilangan kesadarannya, itu akan memperburuk keadaannya, dan itu hal yang dicegah Sasori saat ini.

"Jangan memarahiku nii-chan.. hiks aku sedang sakit." Sasori sedikit tertegun dengan sifat manja Sakura, bisa-bisanya sifat itu keluar disaat seperti ini. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia hanya memandang wajah nii-channya. Saat ini gadis itu bahkan bingung mau mengatakan apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama lagi tubuhnya ini akan bertahan setelah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Nii-chan, ceritakan aku tentang kaasan." Ucap Sakura yang mengabaikan perintah Sasori padanya tadi, Sasori sedikit terhenyak dengan permitaan adiknya itu. Sedikit sesak singgah didadanya, "Kaasan.. ia sangat mirip denganmu, matanya, rambutnya, senyumannya, ia sangat hangat, menyayangiku, menyanyangimu juga ayah, kau tahu Saku jika kau melihat cermin maka kau akan melihat wajah kaasan. Kau selalu membuatku teringat padanya, itu yang membuatku selalu menjauhimu. Gomen."

Sakura menutup matanya, ia menangis dalam diam, dalam kegelapan ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana wajah ibunya, "Pasti.. pelukannya hangat kan nii-chan." Gumamnya lirih, membuat Sasori semakin terhenyak, emosinya meluap ia hanya bisa memeluk Sakura sambil menangis, sesekali pemuda itu mencium dahi adiknya dengan sayang.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanyanya, "Aku, ingin.. hah.. melihatmu ter..senyum."

Ah, ini yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Setiap perilaku nakal Sakura hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan setiap hal baik yang dilakukan Sakura hanya untuk mendapatkan senyumannya, ia ingin Sasori memujinya saat gadis itu sudah lancar membaca, atau saat gadis itu memenangkan lomba design ketika di Jerman.

Sambil menangis pria itu mencoba tersenyum didepan adiknya, senyum yang dipaksakan namun tulus ia lakukan, Sakura hanya memandangnya dan balik tersenyum kearahnya dengan senyuman lemah, "Nii-chanku memang tampan hihi."

Bocah ini, kenapa ia masih bisa bercanda padahal ia tahu sendiri keadaannya sedang tidak baik. "Akh." Sakura meringis, tangannya memegang lukanya yang entah mengapa terasa semakin sakit, gadis itu mencoba menahannya sedari tadi namun kali ini benar-benar sakit, "Sakura ?" Sasori panik, gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab ia hanya menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk meredam erangannya.

Dan disaat seperti ini pula mobil mereka jalan melambat dan tak lama berhenti membuat Sasori kesal 'apa lagi sekarang ?' , "Ada apa Yamato ?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan, tapi jalanan macet. Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan."

"Ck, sial." Sasori kembali memandang wajah adiknya yang semakin merisngis tertahan dalam pelukannya. Lalu matanya melihat sekeliling diluar sana dari balik kaca jendela, ia sudah ada dipusat kota Kyoto. 'Tidak ada jalan lain.'

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sakura, "Anda mau apa tuan ?"

"Adikku tidak bisa menunggu."

Sasori lalu keluar sambil menggendong tubuh adiknya itu yang semakin melemah, pemuda itu sedikit berlari, sementara Sakura semakin meringis karena guncangan yang dibuat Sasori saat berlari membuat lukanya berdenyut sakit.

"Tahan sebentar kita akan segera sampai dirumah sakit." Gumam sasori, ia tidak mempedulikan padangan horror orang-orang padanya, seorang pemuda yanga mambawa seorang gadis dalam gendongannya dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Sasori semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika kakinya tiba di pekarangan rumah sakit milik keluarganya setelah 10 menit berlari. Rumah sakit bertaraf internasional yang begitu besar milik keluarga Akasuna.

Para suster serta semua orang yang ada di lobi rumah sakit memandang ngeri kearah Sasori yang terlihat panik, bukan pada Sasori melainkan pada orang yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat ? Tolong adikku atau kalian semua ku pecat !" Teriak Sasori geram, membuat para perawat menghampirinya buru-buru dan memindahkan Sakura keatas ranjang dorong menuju ruang operasi.

"Nii-chan.. aku sudah boleh tidur ?" Tanya Sakura lirih sebelum seorang suster memasang masker oksigen padanya, Sasori hanya memandang Sakura dan terus berlari disamping ranjangnya dengan para perawat, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, adiknya itu menuruti perintahnya agar tetap terjaga sampai tiba dirumah sakit.

"Sebaiknya anda tunggu diluar tuan."

"Aku ingin Kabuto yang menanganinya." Ucap Sasori sesaat sebelum pintu ruang operasi ditutup, Kabuto adalah dokter kepercayaan keluarganya, pemuda yang masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang dokter itu memang bisa diandalkan, dan Sasori percaya padanya.

oooo

'Bagaimana ? Sakura sudah ditemukan ?' Tanya seseorang disebrang sana melalui telepon genggam yang dipegang gadis berambut pirang itu, orang yang sama yang menghubunginya setiap 15menit sekali untuk menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya.

Gadis itu hanya menangis, "Dia sudah ditemukan.. tapi.. hiks.. dia.. hiks.. dia.."

'Bicara yang benar Yamanaka jangan membuatku bingung !' Bentak orang itu membuat Ino semakin tegang, sadar keadaan kekasihnya yang tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke disana, Sai pun merebut handphone Ino dari tangan gadis itu dan menggantikan Ino untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke ini aku, aku akan memberitahumu tapi kuharap kau tenang."

'Cepat katakan Sai apa yang terjadi ?'

Menghela nafasnya sejenak Sai pun kembali buka suara, "Sakura berhasil kami temukan , tapi dia terluka saat kejadian itu. Kami belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang karena Sasori langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit."

'Te.. terluka bagaimana ?'

"Sakura tertusuk dibagian perut, Sasuke." Sai tidak menceritakan jika Sakura terluka karena menjadi tameng bagi kakaknya yang saat itu diserang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya.

oooo

"Kau, bercanda." Seketika pandangan pemuda bermata kelam itu terlihat kosong, dunianya terasa hancur seketika. Sakuranya sekarat dan ia tidak ada disampingnya. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lemas, tanpa sadar pemuda itu menjatuhkan ponselnya membuat Naruto mengernyit.

'Halo.. Sasuke kau mendengarku ?'

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengambil ponsel sahabatnya ini lalu menempelkannya pada telinga sehingga ia sekarang bisa mendengar suara Sai dan meminta penjelasan padanya. Seketika matanya terbelalak tak percaya, Naruto memandang Sasuke disebelahnya yang tampak mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Tanya Sasuke lirih sesaat setelah Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon, pemuda itu memandang prihatin pada Sasuke, baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Teme—"

"Aku bahkan tidak ada disampingnya saat ini."

"Teme—"

"Aku tidak ada saat Sakura membutuhkanku."

"..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?"

Naruto memandang miris sahabatnya ini, Sasuke menangis. Pemuda itu menangis, padahal saat ayahnya meninggalpun pemuda bermata onyx ini tidak mengeuaran air matanya sedikitpun, Naruto tahu itu.

"Teme—"

"Jika saja aku tidak ikut pertandingan sial ini aku pasti ada disana, disampingnya dan menjaganya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Teme dengarkan aku dulu." Bentak Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti mercau dan membuat murid lain yang tadii ikut pertandingan yang juga akan ke Kyoto bersama mereka memandang dua orang itu penuh tanya. Setelah minta maaf pada penumpang yang lain, Naruto kembali beralih pada Sasuke.

"Dengar ini semua bukan maumu Sasuke, bukan mau siapa-siapa. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan ? Tidak ada yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Mi.. ah Sakura-chan juga temanku, aku juga khawatir tapi kita harus tenang, kau harus tenang. Kau malah akan memperburuk keadaan jika tidak berpikir dingin."

"..."

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Sasuke, jangan berpikiran yang negatif."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia mencoba tenang namun jauh didalam hatinya ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin. Jika dia super hero mungkin pemuda itu akan turun dari bis dan berlari menuju Sakuranya.

Tapi tidak, Sasuke hanya manusia biasa. Dan ia hanya bisa bersabar menunggu bis yang dinaikinya tiba di Kyoto, pemuda itu akan langsung menuju rumah sakit sesampainya disana. Sungguh ia sangat takut kehilangan Sakura.

"Tunggu aku Sakura." Gumamnya lirih.

oooo

Sasori terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin, pandangannya kosong. 'Jangan ambil adikku Kami-sama kumohon jangan ambil dia, jangan ambil Sakura.' Batinnya.

Pemuda itu mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya, matanya yang melihat kebawah memandang bajunya yang merah karena darah Sakura. Ia baru sadar jika adiknya itu berdarah segini banyaknya, pikiran negatif kembali menghampiri otaknya, bagaimana jika ia tidak selamat ? bagaimana jika Sakura tidak bisa bertahan ? bagaimana jika akhirnya ia kehilangan Sakura ?

"Tidak, tidak. Adikku kuat," Gumamnya, kepalanya menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran yang tadi hinggap diotak cerdasnya.

"Tuan."

Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya, Yamato sudah ada didepannya setelah satu jam ia menunggu sendirian, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya jika ia terus diam didalam mobil tadi.

"Sebaiknya ganti pakaian anda dulu." Ucap Yamato, tangannya terulur membawakan baju ganti untuk tuannya ini. Yamato menunggu dengan sabar Sasori yang hanya memandang kosong kearah bajunya.

"Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Sasori setelah ia menerima pakaiannya dan berdiri, pemuda itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Yamato yang masih berdiri memandang punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauh.

'Samoga semuanya baik-baik saja.'

oooo

Sasori berdiri ketika lampu ruang operasi yang tandinya menyala kini mati, Kabuto dokter yang manangani operasi Sakura keluar dengan wajah lelahnya, seakan mengerti maksud Sasori dokter muda itu tersenyum tipis, "Operasinya berhasil." Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas leganya, penantiannya selama 3 jam berbuah manis. Saat menunggu tadi, dirinya menyuruh Yamato untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, ia menyuruh pelayannya itu untuk mengurus Orochimaru dan Danzo yang tentunya sudah ada dikantor polisi.

"Tapi, keadaannya masih lemah. Sakura masih harus ditempatkan diruang ICU karena kondisinya belum stabil—" Kabuto memandang serius wajah Sasori, "Jika dia bisa melewati malam ini, berarti dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kapan Sakura akan bangun."

Entah apa yang harus ia katakan, perasaan leganya tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ketakutan sekali lagi, takut kehilangan adiknya. "Apa aku boleh melihatnya ?" Kabuto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kau bisa melihatnya dibalik kaca ruang ICU—" Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Sasori, "Kuharap kau mengerti."

Dengan berat, kepala bersurai merah itu mengangguk, Kabuto mengantar Sasori sampai depan ruang ICU. Setelah pamit, Kabuto berlalu dari hadapan Sasori yang memandang seseorang dibalik kaca sana dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Adiknya, yang didalam itu adiknya. "Jangan pergi lagi Saku."

'Aku bahkan merasa nyaman seperti ini,

Ketika aku tidak merasakan sakit seperti tadi.'

.

.

.

.

to be continue

yeeeay gak telat update lagi hihi :D ini dia chapter 15 maaf kalo chap kemarin itu ngegantung karna sambungannya ada disini ehehe. Gimana menurut kalian chap ini ? feelnya dapetkah ? terlalu berlebihan atau malah gak dapet feelnya sama sekali ?

dan ada yang udah baca mangan naruto chap 662 ? itu bikin aku lemes hari ini :\

Balasan review :

**Mysaki : **haloo maaf review yang kemarin gak aku bales, soalnya pas kamu review aku juga update hehe. Ini udah dilanjut semoga suka :D

**Titan18: **chap 15 done ;) ini udah dilanjut baca terus yaaaa :D gimana menurut senpai chap ini ?

**Ulandari : **yeeeeay ini udah dilanjut dan update kilat hihi :D

**Febri Feven : **ini udah update kilat loh :D

**Ayam pink : **ini udah update kilat ;) hehe iya karna sambungannya ada disini jadi emang sengaja dibikin gantung maaf ya hihi :D wah masa sih ? :o padahal chap kemarin paling panjang dari chap sebelum2nya loh hihi

**White's : **ini udah update cepet kayak biasanya hihi :D

**AyamPink : **aaa ini udah dilanjut kok hihi gimana menurut senpai chap ini ? :3

**Merrychibi2 : **iya aduduh , dichap ini kejawab oke ? ;) gimana menurut kamu chap ini ?

**Nasyachoco : **ehehe ._.v ini udah update kilat tanpa telat :p chap ini gimana menurut kamu ?

**Hana Kumiko : **ini udah update lagi hihi :D

**Uchiha Ratih : **hihi nah itu dia XP ini udah dilanjut emang fic ini harusnya aku update tiap hari tapi kemarin telat update ehehe

**Hitsuka ikabara : **makasiiiiih hihi :D ini udah update dan makasih udah mau nunggu ;)

**Candra uchiha : **ini udah update hihi semoga suka chap ini ya ;)

**Nadya sabrina 5 : **ehehe ini lanjutannya chap kemarin

**Sofia chamira : **gatau berapa chapter lagi tapi kurang dari 20 bakal tamat ;) review lagi ya hihi

**Uchiharuno : **ini udah update kilat seperti biasa hihi keep reading juga yaaa XD

**Hanazono yuri : **ini udah kilat :D

RnR pleaseee

Thank you *bighugs*


	16. Chapter 16

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 16 :**

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai itu menggema disepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat lengang, bagaimana tidak ? ini sudah tengah malam. Para pasien pasti sudah beristirahat, jam besuk pun sudah habis beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya ia tiba disini satu jam yang lalu jika saja tidak ada kecelakaan dijalan menuju rumah sakit.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini mempercepat langkahnya, ia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakuranya. Jantung semakin berdetak cepat tak tentu disetiap langkah yang ia tapaki di lantai rumah sakit. Setelah pemuda itu menanyakan tentang Sakura di meja resepsionis tadi, Sasuke langsung belari begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Langkah kakinya melambat ketika tubuhnya sampai dikoridor menuju ruang ICU, dari sana ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri menatap kaca ruangan didepannya. Sasuke kenal orang itu, sahabat Itachi yang sering datang kerumah sewaktu mereka SMA, kakak dari kekasihnya yang selalu dibanggakan gadis itu saat Sakura menceritakan tentang pemuda itu padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kaki Sasuke yang berjalan lambat semakin dekat dengan tempat Sasori berdiri. Sasori sadar dengan kedatangan Sasuke, bahkan saat pemuda itu baru sampai diujung koridor, namun pandangannya tidak pernah terlepas dari adiknya. Melihat orang yang ada didepannya membuat Sasuke kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

BRUGH

Sasuke menerjang pemuda itu hingga terjengkal dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu memukul orang dibawahnya ini dengan penuh emosi, tempat itu sepi hanya mereka berdua disana jadi jangan tanya kenapa tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Pemuda itu memukul telak perut Sasori dan memukul wajahnya tanpa ampun, Sasuke benar-benar meluapkan kekesalannya. "BRENGSEK, KAKAK MACAM APA KAU ?" Maki Sasuke yang masih memukul Sasori yang bahkan tidak melawannya sama sekali. "DEMI APAPUN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADANYA."

Sasori tahu ia memang pantas mendapatkan ini, bahkan ia pantas mendapatkan balasan lebih dari ini. Merasa cukup, dengan tenaganya Sasori mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubunya sehingga pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu jatuh didepannya. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal karena lelah memukul Sasori dan juga karena emosi.

"Apa salahnya hah ? dia selalu membanggakanmu, dia tidak ingin kakaknya terlihat jelek dimata orang lain, dia menceritakan hal baik tentangmu padaku. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak sebaik itu."

"Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik." Sasuke terdiam, pemuda itu masih berusaha mengatur emosinya. Mata hitam itu memandang tajam pemuda yang terlihat menyedihkan didepannya ini. Merasa tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura dengan keributan yang dibuatnya, Sasuke memilih menahan emosinya dalam-dalam pada Sasori.

"Aku baru bisa bicara dengannya saat kejadian tadi sore."

"..."

"Bahkan aku dari dulu yang menginginan dia mati." Sasori tersenyum miris, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga tangan putih itu semakin memutih dan pucat, pemuda itu menahan mati-matian agar tangannya ini tidak bergerak untuk memukul wajah itu lagi.

"Sakura selalu mengejarku dari dia kecil hingga sebesar ini, dia selalu menangis saat aku pergi aku bahkan tidak mengerti aku selalu kasar padanya tapi dia selalu menempel padaku, dia selalu mencari perhatianku dengan ulahnya entah itu baik atau buruk, tapi aku selalu mengacuhkannya, membuangnya jauh-jauh."

"Aku dari dulu selalu mencoba mempertahankan perasaanku untuk tetap benci padanya, aku selalu berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan sayangku padanya meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia iblis kecil yang memang pantas kubenci karena merebut semua yang kumiliki."

"..."

Sasori mengusap kasar wajahnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap lantai dibawahnya, "Aku menyuruhnya enyah tapi aku mencarinya tanpa henti, aku mengacuhkannya tapi aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya ketika dia tidak dapat kulihat dengan mataku, aku selalu mengabaikannya tapi aku meyuruh orang untuk mengawasinya saat aku berhasil menemukannya."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pernah bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia adikku, dia tanggung jawabku, aku menganggap keberadaannya. Aku menyayanginya, hanya dia satu-satunya yang kupunya. Aku terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diriku hingga tidak mengakuinya, membohongi perasaanku sendiri dengan melukainya."

"..."

"Dan kini Kami-sama menghukumku, memberitahuku bahwa aku terlalu sombong untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya."

Perlahan kepalan tangan itu mengendur, dirinya melemah dan menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Tubuh atletis itu berdiri dan menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur disana dengan segala alat medis yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lemah yang terlihat miris, tangannya menggapai kaca dihadapannya yang membatasi dirinya dengan Sakura, "Hei, aku datang. Aku sudah datang Saku. Aku menepati janjiku untuk langsung menemuimu setelah aku sampai."

"Apa aku boleh menemuinya ?" Tanya Sasuke lirih pada Sasori yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya memandang objek yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Dokter melarang, kondisinya masih belum stabil."

"Wakatta, aku hanya bisa melihatmu darisini Saku." Gumam Sasuke lirih, bukan pada Sasori tentunya. "Terimakasih." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasori yang masih menatap lurus kearah Sakura, "Terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku."

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Hn."

Sakura tidak sadarkah kau ? keadaanmu membuat dua pemuda penting dalam hidupmu ini khawatir dan sensitif karena emosi masing-masing.

oooo

Ruangan itu terasa hening, hanya ada seorang pemuda bermata kelam yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil dingin milik kekasihnya disana. Sesekali ia mencium lembut tangan itu dan menempelkannya pada pipinya, memandang wajah manis itu yang terlihat pucat. Sedikit meringis saat ia melihat lagi-lagi alat medis itu melekat ditubuh gadisnya. Ini kali keduanya pemuda itu menemaninya dengan keadaan seperti ini bagaikan de javu.

Perlahan pemuda itu berdiri dan membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis yang masih tertidur, bibir tipis itu mencium lembut pipi pucat sang gadis cukup lama, menyalurkan segala perasaannya pada sang gadis segalanya, segala yang dirasakannya saat ini. Memberitahu bahwa ia sangat mencintainya, merindukannya, membutuhkannya, dan takut kehilangannya.

Pemuda itu kembali pada posisi semula, duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Sakura dengan tangan yang menggenggamnya erat. "Bangunlah pemalas, ini sudah pagi. Kau dengar ? bahkan burung diluar mengejekmu karena belum bangun baka."

Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu bahwa gadisnya takkan merespon apapun yang diucapkannya, tapi ia yakin kekasihnya itu mendengarkannya saat ini. "Bangunlah Sakura." Gumam pemuda itu lirih sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya lama.

Sakura, ah ya gadis itu. Adik kandung Akasuna Sasori itu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya semalam, membuat dua pemuda yang kacau balau dengan perasaan takut mereka bisa menghela nafas lega tadi pagi, tapi itu tak bertahan lama setelah Kabuto mengatakan tidak tahu kapan Sakura akan bangun. Kondisi Sakura yang sudah mulai stabil membuatnya dipindahkan dari ruang ICU keruang rawat inap, sehingga Sasuke bisa berada disampingnya, pemuda itu merasa cukup tersiksa semalaman hanya bisa memandang Sakura dari kaca.

Jangan tanya kemana Sasori saat ini, pemuda itu ikut keruangan Kabuto untuk membicarakan kondisi Sakura dengan dokter muda itu. Sehingga hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Sakura disini.

"Kau janji akan menungguku, tapi saat aku datang kau malah tidur. Kau bilang akan menghabiskan malam untuk melihat bintang denganku, tapi sampai pagi seperti ini pun kau belum bangun."

"..."

"Kau tahu, semalam salju pertama turun dan pagi ini diluar terlihat putih, apa kau bisa merasakannya ?"

"..."

Sejenak, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya membuat wajah tampannya sedikit tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya. Tangan kekar itu semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Saku aku.."

"Aku takut, aku takut saat ini apa kau tahu ? Aku takut kehilanganmu, kehilangan senyummu, wajah ceriamu, segalanya dari dirimu aku takut kehilangan itu Saku apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Sasuke mengarahkan tangan mungil itu untuk menyentuh dada bidangnya, membiarkan gadis yang sedang tertidur dehadapannya ini merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya hm ? Kau orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau tahu Saku, saat jantungku berdetak seperti ini hanya terjadi ketika aku bersamamu. Rasa senang karena aku bisa terus berada disampingmu, tapi kali ini berbeda."

"..."

"Aku.. aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut kau pergi meninggalkanku kapan saja kau mau."

"..."

"Maka dari itu—"

Sasuke melipat empat jari Sakura dan menyisakan jari kelingking mungil itu yang tetap terulur, pemuda itu perlahan menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking gadisnya, tangan kirinya pun ikut menggenggamnya.

"—berjanjilah padaku kau akan bertahan, tetaplah hidup dan menjadi Sakuraku seperti biasa."

Sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu mencium tangan Sakuranya, kali ini embun yang menghalangi pandangannya sedari tadi melumer jatuh dan ikut membasahi tangan mereka yang masih bertaut.

"Aishiteru Sakura.. zutto, zutto, zutto, zutto." Bisik pemuda itu pada telinga kanan gadisnya, sedetik kemudian bibir tipis itu mengecup lama dahi gadisnya sambil menutup matanya erat seakan memberitahu bahwa disini Sasuke sangat kalut.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya memperlihatkan betapa hitamnya onyx sang Uchiha bungsu, darisana ia bisa melihat Sasori yang sudah berada diambang pintu. Sasuke cukup dewasa untuk mengerti bahwa kakak-beradik ini sepertinya membutuhkan waktu untuk bersama.

"Hn, kakakmu datang Saku, aku keluar dulu sebelum si merah itu mengusirku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan hal itu ditelinga Sakura lalu mengecup singkat pipi gadisnya sekali lagi sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Aku akan kembali."

"..."

oooo

Sudah dua minggu sejak Sakura melewati masa kritisnya tapi mata itu masih tertutup, masih menyembunyikan bola emerald itu didalamnya. Minggu lalu tepatnya dua hari setelah gadis itu dikatakan stabil, Sasori memindahkannya ke Tokyo. Bukan, bukan karena rumah sakit sebelumnya jelek, bahkan rumah sakit yang sekarang ditempati Sakura saat ini juga masih milik Akasuna.

Pemuda itu harus menjalankan proyek besarnya di kota ini, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Sakura di Kyoto. Maka dari itu dia juga membawa Sakura ikut serta, ini juga memudahkan teman-temannya untuk menjenguk Sakura, Sasuke juga bisa lebih mudah menjaganya ketika pemuda itu sedang tidak ada. Ah ya pemuda itu, jangan tanya berapa kali sehari pemuda itu datang, Sasuke selalu menemui gadisnya setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah.

Seperti hari ini pemuda itu datang, duduk disamping Sakura dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu, aa bukan hanya Sasuke tapi teman-teman Sakura yang lain pun ada disini.

"Hei, sakura-chan kau tahu ? dikelas ada mayat hidup baru. Pemuda dingin yang auranya suram hahaha." Ujar Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya.

BLETAK

"Ino, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?"

"Kau itu berisik."

"Kau juga berisik sayang." Timpal Sai dengan seyum aneh yang terukir diwajahnya membuat Ino memberi tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya itu. Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasih dan sahabatnya ini. "Su.. sudahlah ka.. kalian."

Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakkan lemah dari jemari Sakura yang sedang digenggamnya menolehkan kepala kearah gadisnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Hn, mereka memang berisik."

Sejenak teman-teman mereka yang ada disana tertegun melihat Sasuke, bagaimana berbedanya pemuda itu ketika disekolah dan disamping gadisnya. Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat lebih tenang saat berada disamping Sakura. Pemuda itu juga mulai terbiasa dengan respon yang diberikan Sakura lewat gerakan tangannya, awalnya Sasuke kira Sakura akan bangun saat itu tapi ternyata tidak. Kabuto bilang itu hanya respon dari Sakura yang memberitahu mereka bahwa Sakura mendengarkan.

Gadis berambut indigo itu melangkah mendekati Sakura, tangannya menggenggam topi rajut hijau tosca. "A.. aku membuatkanmu i..ini Sakura-chan." Perahan tangan Hinata memakaikannya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah gadisnya, pemuda itu sedikit membenarkan posisi topi rajut yang baru saja dipakaikan Hinata dikepala Sakura. "Hn, warnanya hijau tosca dan kau cantik Saku." Ucapnya lirih, seolah memberitahu Sakura bagaimana rupanya saat ini.

Ino tersenyum lemah dan perlahan kakinya berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura, "Hei, kapan kau bangun eh ? Aku dan Hinata meridukanmu bodoh. Kau ini memang keras kepala ya ? Sekali tidur, kau tertidur terus sampai lupa bangun." Perlahan tapi pasti mata Ino memburam tertutup kristal bening yang bisa meleleh kapan saja melewati pipinya.

"Kau.. apa kau tidak merindukan kami Saku ? kau tega sekali." Ya, kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya itu kini meleleh juga dengan perlahan, Ino tersenyum lemah memandang sahabatnya ini, "Apa kau tidak mau melihat wajah kekasihmu yang seperti zombie didalam kelas eh ? Kau pasti menyesal melewatkan waktu untuk menggoda zombie ini."

Sasuke sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dibalik anak rambutnya. Tangan kekarnya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. "I.. Ino-chan." Hinata punggungnya dengan lembut.

Mengerti situasi dengan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini membuat Sai perlahan mendekati kekasihnya dan merangkulnya, "Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang—" "ta.. tapi—"

"Sakura-chan juga harus istirahat, lagi pula jam besuk hampir habis." Timpal Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah." Dengan lemah Ino menyetujui ajakan kekasihnya untuk pulang, lagi pula mereka disini dari siang saat pulang sekolah dan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Beruntung ini akhir pekan jadi mereka bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing malam ini.

"Aku pulang dulu Sakura, besok aku akan membawakan bunga yang baru untukmu." Ucap Ino dengan nada ceria yang terdengar dipaksakan. "Aku juga pulang Sakura-chan, cepatlah bangun ne." Ujar Hinata.

Tepat saat mereka akan keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura, Sasori sudah berdiri didepan pintu. "Kalian mau pulang ?"

"Ya, besok kami kesini lagi untuk mengganggu tidur Sakura-chan lagi."

BLETAK

"Pelankan suaramu Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terkena jitakan Ino untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini sementara yang lain tersenyum melihat tingkah duo pirang ini.

"Hn, aku akan mengantar mereka sampai depan."

Selepas kepergian mereka tinggal Sasori dan sakura diruangan ini, mata hazel itu melihat tas Sasuke yang masih tergeletak dikursi yang tadi didudukinya. Ah adik Uchiha Itachi itu pasti akan menginap disini seperti minggu lalu. Sasuke hanya bisa menginap diakhir pekan untuk menemani Sakura karena dihari biasa dia pasti tidur diasrama.

oooo

"Kami pulang dulu Sasuke." Sai melambaikan tangannya singkat dan berlalu bersama Ino. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekanan ketika merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya dan memandang si pelaku yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang perlahan hilang tergantikan dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan sahabatnya yang terkenal konyol ini.

"Kau harus kuat Teme, Sakura-chan membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih kuat dari kondisinya saat ini."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Sasuke memandang kosong pekarangan luas depan rumah sakit setelah teman-temannya pamit pulang sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar rawat Sakura.

oooo

Sasori sedikit merapikan selimut tebal yang dipakai Sakura lalu mengelus rambut merah muda itu lembut, "Kau sedang berada dimana lagi sekarang hm ? Apa yang sedang kau impikan imotou ? Apa disana jauh lebih indah dari pada disini hingga kau sulit untuk kembali eh ?"

"..."

"Kembalilah Sakura, aku merindukanmu. Jangan terlalu lama berkelana kau selalu membuatku cemas." Ucapnya lirih sebelum mencium puncak kepala adik merah jambunya itu. Sasori melanjutkan ceritanya hari ini pada Sakura tanpa menyadari pemilik mata onyx itu sudah berdiri didepan ruang rawat sakura. Tubuh atletisnya ia sandarkan pada tembok dibelakangnya, perlahan pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak. Sungguh semakin hari dirinya merasa semakin rapuh, pemuda itu tersenyum miris, "Naruto benar, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup Saku." Gimamnya lirih.

Setengah jam ia menunggu diluar hingga akhirnya memutuskan masuk, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, diliriknya Sasori yang sudah tertidur disamping kanan ranjang gadisnya. Pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearah Sakura, perlahan ia membungkukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura dan mengecup dahi Sakura lama.

Dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya dapat mendengar suara deru nafas Sakura yang terdengar halus dan teratur yang tertutup masker oksigen, "Ya, tetaplah bernafas Saku. Karna nafasmu adalah nafasku."

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, "Aku juga merindukanmu Sakura." Bisiknya, dan kristal itu sukses jatuh dari matanya ikut membasahi pipi Sakura yang berada dibawahnya.

oooo

Kelopak mata itu terlihat gelisah, cahaya didepannya memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka matanya dan menunjukkan emerald indah yang disembunyikannya. Terlalu silau rasanya, hingga ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Perlahan cahaya itu memudar tak secerah satu titik cahaya terang didepannya tadi, seolah menyebar dan menerangi tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Dimana aku ?" Masih belum mengerti dengan keadaannya sekitarnya, gadis itu hanya diam tak bergerak ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia berada saat ini. Untuk beberapa menit dia terdiam akhirnya ia tersadar, ah kamar ini ia hafal betul kamar siapa ini.

Kamar luas serba putih, ranjang queen size itu, boneka tedy bear besar, dan piano itu, semuanya berwarna putih. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, ia sangat merindukan tempat ini. Kamar pribadinya yang sudah ia tinggalkan dua bulan belakangan ini. Sesekali matanya menatap sekeliling, tak ada yang berubah semuanya masih sama.

Gadis itu mengernyit ketika merasakan pipi kirinya basah, perlahan tangan mungilnya menghapus air yang tadi menempel pada pipinya 'Mana mungkin kamarku bocor.' Pikirnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu menggeleng dan mendengus geli.

Suara piano yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya menyita perhatiannya, siapa yang berani memainkan piano kesayangannya ? Dengan wajah polosnya gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya namun tetap tidak terlihat, sehingga kini ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju piano putih yang berada di tengah kamarnya itu.

Sejenak mata emerald itu terpaku menyaksikan seorang wanita yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengannya sedang memainkan tuts piano dengan tenang. Refleks gadis itu pun menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam rambut panjang miliknya, matanya bolak-balik menatap rambut miliknya dan milik wanita itu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati wanita itu dan duduk disebelah kanannya.

Gadis itu menekan satu tuts piano didepannya sehingga membuat wanita yang sedang asyik memainkan pianonya itu berhenti dan beralih menatapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kearah gadis disebelahnya yang justru memandangnya penuh tanya.

Tangan putihnya terulur membelai lembut rambut merah jambu sepunggung milik gadis disebelahnya itu, "Kau sudah besar ne, Sakura-chan ?" Sedetik kemudian wanita itu memeluknya, menyesap aroma bunga Sakura yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini. "Anak kaa-san sudah besar."

Sakura membeku ditempat, matanya terbelalak. Apa yang tadi dikatakannya ? 'kaasan ?' Air mata yang telah terkumpul dipelupuk matanya itu kini mengalir begitu saja. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan wanita itu. ah ya, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan wajah ini ? wajah yang sama seperti pada foto yang ia punya bukan ?

"Kaasan."

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah putri kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi seorang gadis sekarang. "Kau sangat cantik." Wanita itu terkikik masih dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu kaasan.. hiks."

"Kaasan juga merindukanmu sayang." Dipeluknya lagi anak bungsunya ini tapi tidak selama yang tadi, dan kini wajahnya menatap wajah Sakura tangan halus itu mengusap lembut wajah Sakura untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau begitu nakal eh ?"

"..."

"Kau membuat kakakmu cemas, kau ini nakal sekali."

"Kaasan—"

"Lalu sekarang kau membuatnya khawatir lagi ?."

"Nii-chan tidak akan khawatir padaku."

"Siapa bilang eh –" Tangan itu kembali terulur menangkup wajah Sakura yang menunduk, "—dia sangat menyayangimu Sakura-chan, dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya."

"Kalau nii-chan sayang padaku kenapa dia malu ?" Wanita itu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sakura saat marah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasori kecil yang menggembungkan pipinya dan memberenggut.

"Karena nii-chanmu itu egois sayang. Kaasan yakin kau sebenarnya mengerti bagaimana sifatnya."

Sakura mengangguk lemah kemudian gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya cepat sehingga sekarang wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan sang ibu. "Kaasan apa aku pembunuh ?"

Sedikit tersentak kemudian wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan putrinya dengan tenang, "Tidak sayang kau bukan—"

"Tapi niichan—"

"Dengar, ini semua salah kaasan yang terlalu lemah saat itu. Jika memang sudah waktunya manusia memang tidak bisa menghindar dari kematian dan saat itu memang sudah waktunya untuk kaasan kembali."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak mati saja ?"

"Karna kau punya tugas dariku." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti, "Tugas ?"

"Uhm, menjaga kakakmu dan bocah Uchiha itu siapa namanya aku lupa."

"Ka.. kaasan." Sakura menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hahaha, kaasan tahu kau sudah besar sayang."

"..."

"Jika saja kaasan bisa memilih, kaasan ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi untuk menyaksikan anak-anak kaasan tumbuh dengan akur."

"Kaasan."

Wanita itu memandang lembut wajah putrinya ini sekali lagi lalu mengecup dahinya lama dengan mata terpejam,"Kau kuat Saku, putri kaasan mampu bertahan, sekarang kembalilah."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya hingga dua mata hijau itu bertemu, "Ta-tapi kaasan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jangan buat orang lain khawatir terlalu lama."

"Kaasan."

Dalam hitungan detik tempat itu berubah menjadi gelap, sangat gelap hingga yang terlihat hanya satu warna, ya.. hitam.

.

.

.

to be continue

Entah chap ini feelnya berasa juga atau nggak, gimana menurut kalian setelah nangis-nangis kemarin ? :p

Ah ya ada yang sadar gak chap kemarin scene yang dihutan 4orang teen Sakura dateng itu aku nulis nama Kiba kali ? harusnya salah satu dari mereka ada neji ._. tapi aku salah tulis dan saking fokusnya sama dua kakak-beradik itu pas aku baca ulang pun aku masih gak ngeh juga nyampe akhirnya di publis dan aku baca lagi .-. gomeeeeeeeeen ne

Balasan review :

**Titan18 : **chap 16 done :p semoga suka, bentar lagi tamat hihi

**Haru CherryRaven : **ih jangan lap ingus ke baju aku dong :o ini kelanjutannya semoga suka

**Hana Kumiko : **hihi ._.v ini udah dilanjut ;)

**Floral white : **makasih senpai udah mau review lagi hihi jangan senpai kakak aku aja mau aku lelang eh hahaha *ditendang* ini udah lanjut lagi hehe :D

**Mizuki uchiha 980 : **wah makasih ;) baca nyampe tamat yaaa hihi ini udah kilat XD

**Febri Feven ** **: **ini udah update kilat :D

**Merrychibi2 : **masih kok masih hihi :p makasiiiih ini udah dilanjutkan :D

**White's : ** ini udah update lagi hihi :D

**Sofi asat : **iyaaa hiks hiks :" ini udah dilanjut

**Uchiharuno : **waaaaah nangis di chap berapa aja ? muehehe ini udah update kilat seperti biasa

**Uchiha Matsumi : **amiiiin hihi, tapi itu lebih baik daripada gak nyadar sama sekali huhu :D

**Angelika marlisandhy : **wah makasih angelika-san ;) iya bentar lagi tamat

**Ulandari : **ini udah update :D

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **wah hihi ini udah diupdate lagi ;)

**Inoueyuuki89 : **wahaha sedikit apanya ? :o amin amin doain Saku ya ;)

**Nadya sabrina 5 : **makasih udah di fav seneng banget malah ;)

**Evacupuu :** hihi maaf bikin nyesek ._.v semoga suka chap ini juga ya ;)

**Nasyachoco : **makasiiiih :D ini udah aku lanjutin lagi hihi

**Ongkitang : **ini udah dilanjut hihi wah makasih udah nangis *loh

**Hanazono yuri : **hihi ini udah kilaaaat ;D

**AyamPink : **hihi udah dilanjut nih senpai semoga suka chap ini juga ;)

**Ayam pink : **hihi makasih hiks hiks. Ini udah update kilat ;)

**Gadiezt lavender : **hihi kangen gak yaaa ? :/ ehehe ._.v iya ini udah mau tamat dan ini udah dilanjut ;)

**Mega naxxtridaya : **hihi maaf yaaaaaa pukpuk ini udah update lagi ;)

**Devi trianingsih : **ini udah kilat ;) dan aku gak akan discontinue fic ini sebentar lagi mau tamat malah ;)

**Uchiha Ratih : **wah hihi kakak aku juga gak gitu =)) , 5 februari kali hehe ini udah di update lagi :D

**Neechan nadeshiko : **makasiiiih hihi ini udah update lagi ;)

Makasih buat yang udah review chap kemarin ternyata banyak banget , aku gak nyangka hihi

RnR please

Thank you *bighugs*


	17. Chapter 17

**Behind The Mask**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Khisimoto Masashi**

**Chapter 17 :**

Dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu masih tertidur disisi kanan dan kiri ranjang rawat Sakura dalam posisi duduk mereka tidak tahu jemari mungil itu bergerak lemah, kelopak mata itu juga bergerak seolah terganggu oleh sedikit sinar yang menerobos masuk melalu jendela kamar rawatnya dan menerpa wajahnya.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan emerald hijau yang sudah lama tertimbun didalamnya. Mata itu memandang sekitarnya, sedikit meringis ketika dirasa perutnya berdenyut. Masih belum kembali sadar seratus persen membuat Sakura terdiam dan berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya ternjadi padanya sebelum ia berakhir ditempat ini.

Matanya membulat seolah mengingat sesuatu, 'Nii-chan' Batinnya. Matanya semakin membulat ketika pandangannya akhirnya teralih dari langit-langit kamar menuju ranjangnya. Mereka... dua pemuda yang mempunyai arti penting dalam hidupnya ini ada disini ? menemaninya ?

Sakura tersenyum lemah sambil memandang kedua pemuda yang masih tidur itu tanpa niat untuk membangunkan keduanya. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama hingga kedua tangannya terulur mendekati rambut keduanya, dan dengan jailnya gadis itu menjenggut sejumput rambut keduanya sedikit keras hingga membuat keduanya meringis.

Sakura memandang geli keduanya, Sasori mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis sedangkan Sasuke sedikit menggerutu kesal. Keduanya belum sadar jika Sakura sudah bangun hingga gadis itu buka suara "Ohaiyo para pemalas." Serunya lirih dengan suara yang sedikit parau namun masih bisa terdengar oleh keduanya.

Secara besamaan dua kepala berbeda warna(?) itu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lemah dibalik masker oksigennya.

"Sakura." Ujar mereka bersamaan,

"Tadaima."

Sasori menghampiri adiknya lalu mengacak sedikit poni Sakura yang setengahnya tertutup oleh topi, "Aku akan panggil dokter." Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sakura menghela nafasnya lega, pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempat. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati gadisnya, pemuda itu mengambil segelas air diatas meja kecil sebelah ranjang rawat Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan masker oksigen yang masih dipakai Sakura dan membantu gadisnya untuk minum. Setelah selesai pemuda itu kembali menaruh gelas tadi ditempat semula.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama Saku."

Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang kini sedang menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura,"Gommen." Ucapnya parau.

"Hn, okaerinasai."

oooo

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin yang memang terasa sangat dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya. Setelah merengek kurang lebih tiga puluh menit akhirnya Sasori mengizinkan adiknya itu untuk bisa keluar dan melihat salju yang turun didekat kaca besar yang menghubungkan antara taman rumah sakit dengan gedung itu sendiri.

Seperti bola kaca besar saat Sakura melihat butiran berwarna putih itu berjatuhan dengan indahnya diatas rumput yang sudah tertutup salju yang sudah lebh dulu turun dari kemarin.

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"Hm." Sakura hanya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dibelakangnya ini dengan gumaman. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka lagi ketka merasa orang yang tadi berada dibelakangnya beralih dan kini berlutut didepannya, gadis itu tersenyum melihat pemuda didepannya.

"Kukira aku akan kehilanganmu."

"Sasu.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengelus pipi cubby milik gadisnya yang terlihat agak pucat namun tidak sepucat saat ia masih berada dialam mimpi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun." Tangan gadis iu pun terulur terlihat akan menangkup wajah kekasihnya ini, namun yang terjadi buka itu tapi...

"Aaaakh Hahula hepas."

"Hahaha wajahmu aneh Sasuke-kun, hahaha." Sakura tertawa lepas melihat wajah kekasihnya ini, melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan membuatnya melepaskan cubitannya dipipi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya meringis sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan sedikit memerah itu, matanya sesekali mendelik sebal kearah sang gadis yang masih menertawakannya.

"Hahaha.. akh." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat Sakura yang tengah tertawa itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya yang membuatnya ikut panik.

"Sakura ada apa ?" Sakura tersenyum melihat raut wajah cemas pemuda didepannya ini, perlahan denyutan pada lukanya yang membuatnya meringis itu berangsur menghilang. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ck, makanya jangan menggodaku terus. Kau tahu lukamu belum pulih betul." Sakura memberengut sebal, "Aku ini pasien kenapa kau memarahiku ?" Sementara Sasuke tidak menjawab dan beralih kebelakang tubuh Sakura lalu mendorong kursi roda yang dipakai gadis itu, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Aku belum mau kembali ke kamar Sasuke-kun."

"Pasien kan harus banyak istirahat." Dengan seringainya pemuda itu berhasil membalikkan omongan Sakura hingga membuat wajah gadisnya itu merah menahan marah dan malu, ah sayang sekali si uchiha bungsu ini tidak melihat betapa manisnya Sakura saat ini.

"Ayam menyebalkan." Gumam Sakura rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke, "Aku dengar itu."

"Kau menyebalkan, aku masih ingin diluar." Ujar Sakura membuat dorongan pada kursi rodanya kembali terhenti, dan Sasuke berlutut didepannya lagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, betapa manja pacarnya ini ketika sakit.

"Dengarkan aku, keadaanmu masih lemah Sakura kau—"

"Sebentar saja, disini sebentar lagi saja, kumohon." Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, akhirnya ia mengalah setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan gadisnya ini tidak terlihat seperti sedang sakit jika saja wajahnya tidak pucat, Sakura seperti bukan orang yang baru bangun dari komanya.

"Baiklah lima menit oke ?" Ujar Sasuke, tangan pemuda itu mengeratkan mantel yang dipakai Sakura dan membenarkan posisi topi rajut dikepala Sakura dengan serius, membuat Sakura yang tadinya hanya tersenyum kini terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?"

"Eng, tidak." Kini tangan mungil itu benar-benar menangkup wajah tampan milik Sasuke dan memandang lembut kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum manis dan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dari pipinya dengan pelahan, pemuda itu malah menatap datar kearah Sakura membuat gadis ini bingung, "Jangan menggodaku—"

"Aku tidak—"

"—karna hukumanmu akan berlipat jika terus menggodaku." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"Hukuman ?" Sakura memandang polos kearah Sasuke, gadis itu semakin bingung sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini ?

"Hn."

Cup

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat setelah Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirnya tadi, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa ia duga Sasuke menciumnya. "Sa.. sasu—"

"Hn, pertama kau melanggar janjimu untuk menungguku menyusulmu, kedua kau melewatkan malam untuk melihat bintang denganku padahal kau yang mengajakku, ketiga kau membuatku sangat khawatir dan menunggu lama agar kau bangun, lalu yang terakhir kau sudah menggodaku dua kali hari ini."

Sakura melongo mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu, sungguh gadis itu merutuki sarapan Sasuke tadi pagi hingga membuat pemuda itu secerewet ini.

"K.. kau—"

"Hn, sekarang kita kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan menghukummu nanti hime."

Sesaat Sakura terdiam dan wajahnya seketika memerah setelah berhasil mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas itu menyembunyikannya agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya, ya walaupun memang Sasuke takkan bisa melihatnya mengingat pemuda itu sedang mendorong kursi roda Sakura dari belakang.

oooo

"Keadaannya sudah semakin membaik, lusa adikmu sudah boleh pulang jika terus memperlihatkan kemajuan seperti ini." Sasori tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan dokter muda itu, matanya masih menatap pemandang diluar jendela ruangan Kabuto.

Kabuto mengikuti arah pandang Sasori dan ikut tersenyum, "Sakura sudah besar eh ?" Diluar sana tampak Sasuke yang sedang mendorong kursi roda Sakura, mereka terlihat seperti sedang bercanda.

"Dia masih adik kecilku." Sasori masih memandang Sakura dari kejauhan ketika merasa pemuda disebelahnya ini merangkulnya santai.

"Oh, ayolah. Temanku ini seharusnya juga punya pacar. Sayang sekali kau dan Itachi malah dilangkahi adik kalian sendiri." Kabuto terkekeh geli saat pemuda Akasuna ini menolehkan kepala kearahnya dan menghadiahinya sebuah tatapan tajam. Kabuto yang notabenenya teman Sasori juga Itachi semasa SMA sudah hafal betul bagaimana watak pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"Oke-oke kita bisa mencari pacar bersama bertiga, ahahaha."

"Urusai."

oooo

"Dia sudah pulang ?"

"Uhm, ini sudah sore Sasuke-kun harus kembali ke asrama." Sasori menyerahkan obat dan air putih yang tadi diambilnya lalu memberikannya pada Sakura, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura ketika adiknya itu menegak habis obatnya.

"Sekarang waktunya istirahat." Ujar Sasori sambil merebut gelas dari tangan Sakura lalu menaruhnya diatas meja sebelah ranjang. Sakura hanya memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang membenarkan selimutnya ini, empat hari lalu saat Sakura bangun ada Sasuke dan kakaknya ini disini. Kakaknya itu terus meminta maaf pada Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu malas mendengarnya, setelah beberapa hari mereka semakin dekat kini Sakura mengenal sifat baru dari Sasori.

Kakak berambut merahnya ini ternyata cerewet (jika berhubungan dengan Sakura tentu saja), pemuda itu sangat memperhatikannya hingga memasang alarm di arlojinya untuk waktu minum obat Sakura, dan sedikit sister complex sepertinya. Ah iya ingat saat Sasuke dan dirinya berebut untuk meyuapi Sakura dihari pertama gadis itu bangun, pada akhirnya keduanya kalah karena nona Yamanaka datang tepat waktu dan mengambil alih bubur yang direbutkan dua pemuda itu.

Atau saat...

**Flashback On**

Suasana kamar terlihat tenang setelah kedatangan Ino dan Sai, gadis berambut blonde itu akhirnya merebut bubur yang tadi diperebutkan Sasuke juga Sasori. Gadis itu menggerutu kesal pada keduanya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil 'Kapan sahabatku akan makan jika kalian terus memperebutkan makanannya ?' kata-kata itu yang akhirnya membuat keduanya terdiam yang dijadikan kesempatan nona Yamanaka ini untuk mengambil alih.

Ah lihat, mereka berdua kini berdiri didepan ranjang Sakura seperti dua orang murid yang dihukum gurunya untuk berdiri didepan kelas karena lupa mengerjakan tugasnya, sementara Sai hanya terkekeh geli di sofa yang sedang didudukinya.

Suasana memang terlihat tenang sebelum...

BRAK

"Sakura-chaaaaan." Sepasang sejoli ini datang dan membuat keributan, oke baiklah hanya seorang saja yang membuat keributan. Pemuda pirang bersuara cempreng itu untuk kesekian kalinya membuat perempatan siku muncul dikepala Ino.

"Aaaaah akhirnya kau bangun juga." Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura dengan melebarkan tangannya seolah ingin memeluk Sakura dan hal itu membuat Sasori maju dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Berhenti disitu rubah." Ucapnya ketus, tangannya terulur kedepan seolah memberi tanda 'Stop' tepat diwajah Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu diam ditempat.

"Aku kan hanya—"

"Hn, langkahi dulu mayatku jika kau mau menyentuh kekasihku." Timpal seseorang berwajah datar dengan nada suara yang tak kalah datar dengan tangan bersedekap didada yang kini sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Hueee Hinata-hime mereka jahat sekaliiiiiii." Rengek Naruto pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura sambil menunjuk dua orang 'bodyguard' baru Sakura.

Kelakuan tiga 'alien' itu membuat seisi ruangan sweatdroop kecuali Hinata yang terkikik geli dan merona merah melihat tingkah ketiganya.

**End Flashback **

Sakura berhenti tersenyum dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika tangan sang kakak yang bertengger didahinya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Tidak panas,"

"Nii-chaaaan." Seru Sakura sebal, "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri heh ?" Menyadari maksud kakaknya ini hanya membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum manis.

"Nii-chan."

"Hm."

"Arigatou."

Sasori menautkan alisnya dan menatap Sakura bingung, "Untuk apa ?" Sakura hanya menggeleng, gadis itu berusaha duduk dari posisinya dan memeluk Sasori. "Untuk semuanya."

Sejenak Sasori hanya diam terpaku dengan tingkah adiknya ini hingga akhirnya tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Sakura, "Iie, aku seharusnya melakukan ini dari dulu."

"Aku menyayangi nii-chan."

oooo

**2 minggu kemudian**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan tenang dipagi hari seperti biasa, tasnya disampirkan dibahu sebelah kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang buku yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun lumayan tebal.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki kelasnya dari jauh pemuda itu melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di atas rerumputan yang tertutup salju tentu saja dalam posisi membelakanginya.

Perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati orang itu, sedikit kaget memang setelah tahu siapa dia namun sekejap Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan semakin mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang membuat orang itu tersentak.

"Sedang apa kau disini hm ?"

"Ah, Sasu kau mengagetkanku." Sasuke semakin menelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dibaik rambut pink gadisnya yang tergerai membuat Sakura terkikik geli karna hembusan nafas Sasuke yang terasa menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan disini ?"

Sakura tampak menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura berpikir yang tentu saja tidak dapat terlihat oleh Sasuke, "Um, sekarang tidak." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan Sasuke padanya. Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang Sakura dari samping menunjukkan sedikit seringainya, "Kau menikmati pelukanku eh ?"

Rona merah menjalar dipipi Sakura dengan manisnya, membuat pemuda yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Sudah beruntung gedung sekolah masih sangat sepi karna ini masih pagi jadi pamuda itu bisa dengan leluasa memeluk gadisnya ini.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kearah danau kecil buatan didepan sana, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke secara sepihak dan meninggalkannya begitu saja membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan alis dan menggerutu kesal.

"Sasuke-kuuun kesini." Sasuke memutar matanya, mendengar panggilan kekasihnya membuat Sasuke yang masih kesal ogah-ogahan mendekati Sakura, 'Tadi meninggalkanku sekarang menyuruhku mendekat.' Batinnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan aneh gadisnya yang terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan buku jarinya keatas air danau yang membeku. "Hihi lihat airnya beku."

"Hn, lalu kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke masih ogah-ogahan, Sakura yang tidak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini menganggapinya biasa, "Tidak—" gadis itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu semakin bingung, perlahan gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keatas bongkahan es air danau yang licin, Sakura hampir saja terpeleset jika tidak ada tangan Sasuke yang menahannya. "—lihat aku berdiri diatas air hihi." Lanjut gadis itu.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu hanya melongo dengan tidak elitenya kearah Sakura, kekasihnya ini memang ajaib. Kadang Sasuke bingung dengan sifatnya terkadang dewasa, lalu tiba-tiba manja, atau bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan konyol seperti saat ini. Oh ya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Sakura dalam mood marahnya yang terkadang membuat Uchiha itu kelimpungan. Tapi justru itu semua yang membuat Sasuke tidak pernah bosan pada gadisnya ini, Sakura itu apa adanya dan Sasuke suka itu.

Lihat, mengingatnya saja membuat Uchiha bungsu ini tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin bermain ice skating disini sebelum musim dingin berakhir."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menemanimu bermain eh ?"

"Memang siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu ?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke setelah gadis itu berhasil menghilangkan seringaian diwajah tampan kekasihnya ini.

"Hn."

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali."

Sedikit mengabaikan Sakura yang masih tertawa, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat melihat butiran putih turun dan jatuh diatas topi rajut Sakuranya. "Ayo, saljunya mulai turun lagi." Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang tertutup sarung tangan sementara tangan kirinya bergerak menarik pinggang Sakura dan mendekat kearahnya.

Setelah terlepas dari Sasuke, Sakura membenarkan topinya lalu tersenyum kearah kekasihnya. "Arigatou." Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura, gadis itu segera mencium pipi putih Sasuke singkat dan berlalu melewati Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat. Tangannya merambat menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium Sakura lalu sedikit terlihat semburat merah disana jika kita teliti melihatnya.

"Hei tampan, wajahmu yang merah akan berubah jadi biru jika terus diam disana." Teriak Sakura disertai tawa renyahnya.

Sasuke mendelik kearah Sakura lalu berlari menyusul gadisnya yang sudah berada didepan sana karna memulai start duluan. "Awas kau ya."

"Kyaaa Sasu, hahaha."

Dari jauh jika ini sebuah adegan tanpa dibaca kita bisa melihat pemuda itu berhasil menggapai tubuh Sakura dan menarik pinggangnya hingga terangkat lalu membawanya kedalam gedung yang masih sepi itu.

oooo

Hari ini hari terakhir Sakura dan teman-temannya melaksanakan ujian, setelahnya mereka bebas. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu hingga pengumuman kelulusan tiba. Tiga minggu bagi Sakura berlalu sangat cepat apalagi hanya dihabiskan dengan belajar lalu ujian lalu belajar dan ujian lagi hingga seterusnya. Penat ? memang, tapi kini ia bebas.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Handphonenya bergetar saat gadis itu sedang merapikan alat tulisnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat saat membaca pesan singkat yang diterimanya ini.

From : Sasuke-kun

Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah jam 4 sore.

"Sakura ayo." Ino yang sudah selesai dengan tugas piket terakhirnya menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi menemaninya untuk segera kembali ke asrama. Hari ini juga malam terakhir Sakura tinggal di asrama karna mulai hari ini peraturan asrama yang mengikat sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi mereka, dan berhubung kakaknya masih berada di Tokyo jadi Sakura tidak perlu menetap di asrama seperti murid-murid asal luar kota lainnya.

"A.. aku tidak sabar tidur dikamarku la.. lagi." Ucap Hinata yang kini sedang merapikan barang-barangnya. Ya mereka kini sudah ada di kamar, ketiganya sibuk merapikan barang masing-masing agar besok tidak perlu repot. Sesekali mereka akan saling membantu jika salah satunya mengalami kesusahan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasa handphonenya berbunyi, "Moshi-moshi."

'...'

"Ya nii-chan aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku."

'...'

"Hmm, mungkin jam 9 pagi."

'...'

"Ya baiklah, jaa."

Piip

"Nii-chanmu ?" Tanya Ino sesaat setelah Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, "Hn."

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban singkat Sakura, menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya akan membuat Sakura lama kelamaan tertular irit katanya pangeran es itu.

"Kau ini sudah mulai seperti Sasuke." Sakura mendengus geli mendengar ledekan sahabat pirangnya barusan, namun matanya membulat seketika, 'Sasuke ?'

Sakura mengerlingkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang melingkar diengannya. 'Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah jam 4 sore.'

Tanpa babibu lagi gadis bermata emerald itu berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa memandang bingung kepergian Sakura. Tanpa dikomando kaki jenjang itu menapaki koridor sekolah yang kosong dengan cepat, sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah mata emeraldnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba mencari objek yang ingin ditemuinya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, apa mungkin sasuke sudah kembali ke asramanya ? Ia terlambat tiga puluh menit dan cuaca saat ini begitu dingin walaupun tidak ada salju yang turun, tapi tetap saja dingin. Mana mungkin Sasuke terus diam disini menunggunya, Sasuke cukup pintar untuk tidak membiarkan tubuhnya sakit.

Sakura membeku ditempat, bukan karena cuaca dingin. Hei ia sudah memakai mantel dan sarung tangannya, gadis itu tahu siapa pelakunya. Siapa orang yang kini tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn, kau lama sekali."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke dipinggangnya tadi dan memandang kekasihnya yang sedang memandang Sakura dengan datar. "Gommen aku terlambat."

"Hn, tak apa."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, menuntun gadisnya untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda itu membawa Sakura ke dekat danau halaman sekolah yang sudah membeku lalu mendudukan gadisnya di batang pohon besar dibawah pohon maple yang sudah botak setelah membersihkannya dari salju.

"Kau mau apa ?" Tanya Sakura saat tangan Sasuke kini beralih ke kakinya dan perlahan membuka sepatunya, sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Mata Sakura mengerjap ketika Sasuke memakaikannya sepatu khusus ice skating di kakinya begitu juga kaki pemuda itu sendiri.

"Ayo."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya berjalan menuju atas danau yang kini berubah menjadi es balok besar. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Hn, kau ada diatas air sekarang."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya tangannya dengan refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri, lihat ? hal sederhana yang dibuatnya selalu bisa merebut hati Sakura.

"Hihi sasu." Sakura terkikik, gadis itu melepaskan pegangan Sasuke padanya lalu mengitari pemuda itu.

"Sakura."

"Hm ?" Sakura berhenti agak jauh dari Sasuke, pandangannya mengarah kebawah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa bermain ice skating juga. Merasa tidak ada kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke lagi gadis itupun mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang masih diam dipinggiran danau. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun ?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi, setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Sakura meluncur ketempat Sasuke, "Sasu—" Sakura yang awalnya khawatir karena kekasihnya tak kunjung bergerak dari sana kini tergelak, gadis itu tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Dan Sakura cukup pintar untuk mengetahui ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini. "Ahahaha aku tidak menyangka hahaha."

"..."

"Hahaha kau tidak bisa bermain ice skating eh ? hahaha."

"Ck, urusai."

"Hahaha."

"Berhenti tertawa." Sakura malah semakin dibuat terbahak-bahak ketika melihat semburat merah muncul dipipi putih kekasihnya meski tipis. "Hahaha baiklah, ehm kemarikan tanganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendapat perintah kekasihnya yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya didepan pemuda itu, "Ck, lama." Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika tangan Sakura yang tadi terulur tiba-tiba menariknya dan membawanya ke tengah.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti seniormu Sasu hihi." Seketika wajah datarnnya kembali bertengger disana. 'Kuso.' Ternyata seorang Uchiha juga punya kelemahan eh ?

oooo

"Ya terus seperti itu." Sasuke sudah bisa meluncurkan kakinya diatas es setelah Sakura mengajarinya selama setengah jam, sesekali Sakura tertawa saat melihat kekasihnya hampir jatuh karna tidak menjaga keseimbangan.

"Hahaha, bagaimana mungkin mantan kapten tim basket tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Ck, sudahlah lagi pula aku sudah bisa."

"Ya,ya setidaknya aku mendapatkan hasil saat kau jatuh." Sasuke yang awalnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya kini menatap Sakura dengan datar setelah kekasihnya itu menunjukkan handphonenya, sudah pasti Sakura memotretnya.

"Hn, hapus fotonya Saku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini gadis itu menggoda kekasihnya, "A,a, tangkap aku dulu kalau kau bisa." Setelahnya Sakura meluncur menjauhi Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu masih diam memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih terus menggodanya.

"Oh ayolah apa kau tidak bisa menangkapku ?"

"Hn, kau akan menyesal."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Sasuke melaju kearahnya, segera saja ia menghindar. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan Sasuke. Pasalnya kekasihnya itu baru bisa mengendalikan dirinya diatas es kini mengejarnya dengan cepat ? dia bercanda.

"Huaaa" Sakura hampir saja terjatuh karna tak memperhatikan jalannya, ya hampir. Jika saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang menahan pinggangnya saat ini.

"Hn, kau kena."

BRUK

Akhirnya karna tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan mereka berdua jatuh bersama dipinggiran danau.

"Baka, kau yang menolongku kau juga yang membuatku jatuh." Omel sakura.

"Hn, kau tahu siapa seniornya disini." Timpal Sasuke santai membuat Sakura merona karna malu, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya menepuk mentelnya yang kotor karna salju. Kegiatannya terhenti saat merasa ada tangan lain yang membantunya. Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura yang tertutup topi rajut membersihkan salju yang menempel disana.

"Apa ada yang sakit ?"

"Ti.. tidak."

"Hn, kau kedinginan atau kepanasan ? wajahmu merah."

Sakura memberengut sebal mendengar ejekan Sasuke barusan. Seketika tempat yang tadi ria dengan gelak tawa Sakura kini hening. Keduanya terdiam, Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan Sasuke yang terlihat gugup didepannya. Dan jangan lupakan mereka masih dalam posisi duduk setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Sakura."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya saat ini. Gadis itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku.. kau.. dan.. ya.. aku.." Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia jadi tiba-tiba gugup begini ? dan lagi kenapa kata-katanya jadi hancur begitu ? Padahal tadi ia masih mengingat kata-kata yang dihafalnya dari semalam.

Setelah diam dan menghela nafas beratnya Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan didepannya. "Ehm, aku memang tidak bisa bersikap romantis didepanmu. Saat menyatakan perasaanku pun bisa dibilang aku memerintah bukan meminta. Tapi kali ini aku minta, dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sakura maukah kau menjadi tunanganku ?"

"Sa.. sasu—" Sakura membeku ditempat.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu ?"

Tanpa dikomando lagi Sakura menubruk Sasuke, gadis itu memeluk kekasihnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke sebagai jawabannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban karna mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata, ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan hari ini. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura padanya tadi dan memandang gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Hn."

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, tangannya membuka kotak berwarna merah dan mengeluarkn isinya, lalu memakaikannya dijari manis Sakura setelah ia membuka sarung tangan gadis itu. Hal itu membuat tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, dan setelahnya Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hiks Sasuke-kun no baka hihi.. hiks." Sasuke mendengus geli, gadisnya ini sedang menangis sambil terkikik dan memarahinya ? Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya lagi lalu memandang sakura, tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah karna menangis.

"Hiks.. kau memang tidak romantis sama sekali."

"..."

"Tapi kau selalu bisa merebut hatiku, dasar jahat."

"Setidaknya aku menjaga hati yang telah kurebut." Ucap Sasuke santai, sementara Sakura ? wajahnya sudah memerah bak tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah terdiam agak lama Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa sesuatu jatuh dari atas, "Kita kembali ke asrama, saljunya sudah mulai turun lagi." Sakura masih duduk disana saat Sasuke sudah mulai berdiri.

"Ayo."

"Aku masih mau disini."

"Saljunya sudah turun, lagipula mulai gelap."

"Aku tidak mau."

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu menghela nafasnya dan mulai bergerak, Sakura yang merasa ucapannya tidak digubris memberengut kesal. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Bukannya membujukku malah meninggalkanku, dia itu kenapa sih tadi bersikap manis sekarang dingin lagi, ayam." Gerutunya rendah, "Kyaaa." Jerit Sakura saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat.

"Hn, dasar cerewet."

"Sasuke-kuuuun turunkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Hentaaaai."

"Hn, baka."

'Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senang dan ringan disaat bersamaan

Semua yang kulalui, semua yang kulewati,

Kami-sama punya maksuda tersendiri dengan mengatur skenario alam bukan ?

Dan skenario yang kujalani bukan hanya akting belaka.

Didalamnya ada aku dan juga orang-orang yang kusayang.'

.

.

.

End

Huaaaa, lama banget gak update. Harusnya sekarang aku udah publish fic baru lagi, tapi kayaknya bakalan diundur. Maaf banget karna baru bisa update lagi, aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit karna typus -.- Ini chap terakhirnya, udah telat update dateng-dateng langsung ngasih end aja .-. maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian semua yang udah nunggu, semoga suka chap terakhir yang aku buat lumayan panjang. Gak tau deh ini feelnya kerasa atau nggak karna udah kelamaan gak update-update.

Aku juga gak akan marah kalo nanti reviewnya ada yang ngomel-ngomel karna ini emang salah aku muehehe ._.V sebagai ganti fic ini nanti aku bakalan keluarin fic yang judulunya 'Trap' tapi belum tau kapan dipublish ehehe

Balasan review :

**Nadya sabrina 5 : **ini Sakuranya sadar hehe maaf ya lama updatenya

**Merrychibi 2 : **hahaha aku juga pengen deh kalo gitu XD ini udah update muehehe ._.v

**Febri Feven : **ini udah dilanjut

**Hanazono yuri : **ini udah diupdate

**Haru CherryRaven : **hihi iya nih jebret langsung end ._.

**Birupink-chan : **ini udah dilanjut

**Mizuki uchiha 980 : **ini udah diupdate lagi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan tapi aku berharap suka sama chap terakhir ini

**Ongkitang : **ini udah lanjuut

**Ayam pink : **hihi maaf updatenya gak kilat, tapi semoga suka chap terakirnya ya

**Floral white : **iya Sakura udah bangun disini,jadi ngerebut yang dimilikinya maksudnya tuh kasih sayang ibunya pergi pas sakura lahir, kasih sayang ayahnya lebih gede ke Sakura, terus ayahnya juga meninggal karna Sakura menurut dia senpai gitu hihi.

**White's : **ini udah dilanjut, maaf bikin nunggu lama ya maaf banget

**Mega naxxtridaya : **ini udh panjaaaang hihi

**Angelika marlisandhy : **makasiiih maaf lama updatenya

**Ulandari : **ini udah diupdate

**Neechan nadeshiko : **kiba emang udah ad dari chap 3 cuman aku salah nulis kibanya ada dua disitu harusnya satu lagi neji hehe maaf ya updatenya lama semoga suka

**Nasyachoco : **ini udah dilanjut maaf nunggu lama

**Uchiharuno : **hihi makasiiih ini udah update lagi semoga dpet lagi ya feelnya setelah sekian lama u,u

**Uchiha Ratih : **ini udah sadar kooo hehe

**Reika chan : **ini udh sadar Sakuranya, maaf ya updatenya kali ini gak kilat hiks hiks

**Sofia chamira : **err kayaknya endingnya gak romantis ya ._.

**Hana Kumiko : **hihi ini udah dilanjut

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : ** hihi tapi aku ketinggalan update u,u maaffff

**Mitchiru1312jo : **ini udah update

**SasuSakuNaruHina : **ini udah dilanjut hehe

**Sakura Zouldyeck : **hehe maaf ya ini updatenya gak kilat

**Aqicha mizuaqicha : **makasiiiih

**Kiyomizu chieko : **ini udah dilanjut maaf lama

**Anisa ryuzaki : **hai salam kenal juga, makasih udah suka fic ini . ini udah dilanjut maaf bikin nunggu lama dan maaf juga kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan

**Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan : **iya hehe disini Sakuranya udah sadar kok maaf nunggu lama

**Hikaru sora : **Aku jugaketinggalan update hiks, maaf ya

**Haruchan : **ini udah dilanjut lagi dan ini udah chap terakhir

Aku gatau mau ngomong apalagi tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, nunggu, dan ngedukung fic ini. Yaaaaa sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaaaaaa hihi :D

Thank you

*bighugs*


End file.
